


The Phantom Thief Of Tokyo

by SexyPrincessWriter



Series: The World Of Darkness [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Harem, Hidden Talents, High School, Humor, Multi, Retelling, Romance, Secret Identity, Thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPrincessWriter/pseuds/SexyPrincessWriter
Summary: Akira Kurusu is a 'troublemaker' high school student by day, and world famous Phantom Thief by night...Cast away to Tokyo because of society, he views this as a opportunity to spread his name...Along side his partner Morgana, will he reform society or die trying?





	1. Kamoshida's Arc I-The Phantom Thief Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got when I first finished P5 all the way back in June of 2017 and I actually started writing this in July of 2017. I got about halfway through before I kinda just stopped...Not because I wasn't interested, but because I got burnt out from Persona thanks to also watching NicoB's LP of it at the same time.
> 
> Because of this, the first half may be a bit different than the second in terms of writing, I went through and tried to make it look more like my current style, but I'm sure I missed quite a few things, I hope this doesn't distract from the experience!
> 
> I'll state this right off the bat and that is that don't expect this story to be blazing fast at first, Kamoshida's Arc will take up about the first three chapters and only after then will it pick up in terms of pace(Kinda like the game lol)
> 
> The idea of this story is that Akira and Morgana are both Phantom Thieves, however the Metaverse doesn't exist and so they commit heists in the real world...Persona's will be a thing but very few people will have them...Ryuji, Ann, Really the entre gang also will not have them and will not be apart of the Phantom Thieves, they will still be friends with Akira, but they won't know he's Joker.
> 
> While I do have couples in mind, I'll leave my options open...You're see a lot of characters crushing on Joker but not so much Akira himself, I mean the thought kinda crossed my mind that hey, a famous modern day Robin hood may have quite a few fans lol so it's for that reason I gave this the Harem tag.
> 
> With all that said, I plan on updating this once a month, it's more a filler story while I write DanganRonpa so that will take priority over this, for the time being. Also please tell me everything I did wrong as again, the first one or two chapters will be a bit cringy as I wrote them a while back, I tried to fix them up but I couldn't change too much.
> 
> Sorry for the long Author's Note, Enjoy~
> 
> Elizabeth~

##### March 1, 2017-Shibuya(11:13PM)

It has been close to a month since I moved here, or rather was forced here. Gone was the countryside as I was forced into Tokyo, the biggest city in all of Japan. Not only that but I didn't even have my own house, I was forced to live in the attic of a coffee shop. To make matters worse, I was treated like shit at school because they all thought I was a criminal...Well...They weren't wrong...

My name is Akira Kurusu, by day I am a ordinary high school student, but at night I turn into the 'phantom thief'...Joker.

I like to believe myself as a modern day Robin Hood, but instead of stealing valuables, I tend to steal confessions. I go after every crook I can find and expose his whole business before making him confess to the whole world...Not that I don't take some valuables for myself from them, it's not like they will need it where they're going.

I made a name for myself thanks to the internet, where I would post hints about my next target before posting videos and pictures exposing everything, and then everytime they would confess the next day. However I had only really picked on small fry, thanks to only having access to the many small towns around mine, and so I had to use effects and clever editing to make my heists seem bigger than they were.

However that won't be necessary anymore now that I was in Tokyo, after all I already had my first big target in the high school teacher Kamoshida, a former olympian who had turned the schools volleyball teams into the best in Japan. However evidence suggests that he regulary beats the males and assaults the females, so if anything it's worth looking into.

However I had to be extra careful now that I was on the police's radar, and it's all thanks to some douchebag from my old town. I was walking home after finishing a heist when I saw some guy trying to force a woman, I stopped him but he got the last laugh by getting me for assault in court, so now I'm a criminal in both my daily life and nightlife.

Despite my circumstances, I do have one ally, my snarky cat Morgana. Though in the day he is a regular cat, at night he transforms into the deadly ninja cat Mona. Though to everyone else he sounds like a cat, I can clearly understand him so I can discuss my plans with him without worry.

In fact it was Morgana who had taught him how to be a Phantom Thief, he said it was for saving him when he was just a kitten, and weather or not that was true, it did help me learn one more thing.

My Persona.

There's a reason I always get a confession and that is thanks to my persona Arsene, the gentleman thief from long ago whose soul was now assisting me. I used his powers to get confessions, while also hiding from police and pulling off heists without a problem, and while I doubt I will use him tonight, he's always ready just in case.

Speaking of tonight, I guess I should explain what I'm currently doing. During my investigation into Kamoshida, I overheard a group of guys talking about buying some 'good stuff' from a person named 'Back Alley Willy' a American who suddenly struck it rich thanks to his 'luck' in the lottery.

From what Morgana and I could gather, he was a famous doctor in America before losing his license and spending jail time after it was found out that his was selling drugs to his patients, which is the reason why he had such a big group who always asked for him. Apparently he escaped to Japan to avoid his probation and was 'lucky' enough to win the lottery...I put some doubt into lucky though, as my intel suggests that he sold the original winner some extremely rare drugs for the ticket.

Ever since then he has used his lottery money to open his own clinic, located in the back alley of Shibuya and it's apparently visited regularly by the same people, which leads me to believe he's back to his shady practices that he used in America.

I had located his clinic and was now waiting for Morgana to give me the plan.

"Joker, do you read me?" Speak of the devil.

"Loud and clear Mona."

"Good, I scouted the outside area and discovered a bunch of used syringes and paper with scents of weed, most likely enough evidence out here to nab him."

"That would just get him a few more years before he would be back out on the streets, we need to get in there and get everything from proof of purchase to some hard drugs if we want to put him away for good."

"Then we're going to need to wait for him to leave."

"...I got a plan, but it's going to require you getting in his clinic unnoticed."

"Ok that won't be a problem, but I won't be able to get to any important stuff with him in there."

"That's where I come in, while you go through everything and get the evidence, I'll pose as a customer and lure him outside."

"Are you crazy!? You're under parole, if you were to get caught..."

"I'll hide my face so if the cops do come, they won't notice me and I'll make my escape, it looks like there are plenty of pipes and window seals to jump up on. Once I'm out of view, I'll make a break for it to Leblanc."

"...This is a stupid plan you know."

"Maybe, but I don't want any more people buying from him, we don't need a drug ring developing."

"*Sigh* Right, just be careful, I don't want to be on the run all the time."

"Right."

"I'm heading in through a hole in the back, just let me know if it falls through and I'll rush out and help you."

"Roger, see you in a bit Mona." I took my hand off my earpiece and stared down at the clinic, the only light illuminating it being the lights on the inside and the street lamps a few feet from it. I gave a smile as I turned and jumped down to another alleyway and quickly changed into a hoodie and jeans, making sure to pull the Hoodie up so no one would see my face.

I did a quick glance over to the street before walking out and proceeded to walk over to the alleyway with the clinic, I kept glancing around worrying someone would notice me, but it seemed I was in the cl-"Akira?"

I froze, I heard my name from behind me...Who was it? If it was a teacher than I'm screwed...It wasn't boss at least but...I turned around slowly as sweat dripped off of my head, ever so worried about who it was before I had fully turned around and was looking the person straight into the eye."...Ryuji?"

Ryuji Sakamoto, former track team star but now considered a troublemaker thanks to Kamoshida's influence, he was the first person I talked at my new school and he was also the reason I was looking into Kamoshida in the first place as he had tipped me off about everything, including breaking his own leg. While we hadn't known each other long, I could easily call him a friend. "It is you Akira, man what are you doing out here this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Eh my mom wanted me to get some groceries and I kinda lost track of time at the arcade, I didn't realize how late it was until she called me asking where I was, so I was rushing to get home...So...What about you?"

"Just taking a stroll."

"In the middle of the night in Shibuya? Come on man what are you really doing here?"

"Well..." Shit this isn't good.

"Oh wait a minute...Are you...?" Shit...

"I can expl-"

"Going to crossroads?"

"...Huh?"

"Thats it isn't it! So, you meeting a girl?" Ryuji had a goofy smile on his face like he wanted to know all about this 'girl' and what not...

"...No I work part time." Thankfully he set that lie up pretty well.

"Oh...Well that's underwhelming...Well alright then, I'll let you get to it then, guess I'll see you tomorrow." I bid Ryuji farewell and gave a sigh, it seems disaster has been avoided so far...

"Joker do you read me?" I jumped at the sound of Morgana and immediately raised me hand up to my ear to turn my earpiece up.

"Loud and clear, whats up?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"There's a woman back here."

"A woman? A customer of his perhaps?"

"I doubt it, she's taking pictures and hiding in the bushes, I noticed her and have been keeping an eye on her."

"Sounds like a investigator."

"No...Judging from her looks she might be a reporter." ...! Reporter?

"Did you say reporter?"

"Uh...Yes?"

"Alright, then everything just got better."

"Joker...Don't tell me yo-"

"If we want to really get people to know our name, then we have to make sure people know we have switched our priorities to the big fish."

"I'm pretty sure people already know who we are considering our previous exploits..."

"Perhaps, but they only know us as the thieves who target low criminals but if they know we target some big fish, then not only will our name get out there, but that will make a lot of people pretty nervous, making them easier to pick out."

"I guess but I don't know if this Dr will-"

"He's one of the richest people in Shibuya, trust me this will go smoothly."

"But what about the plan?"

"Change of plans, I've already been spotted once and thankfully got off the hook, it's too risky. We'll just ambush from the back."

"Very well, hurry and show the reporter that you're responsible and then hurry up!"

"Roger that Mona." I gave a grin as I ducked to a blind spot and quickly changed back into my Phantom Thief gear as jumped onto a window seal before climbing back up onto the small building I was on as I surveyed the area.

Thanks to my 'thief sense' as Morgana called it, I can detect certain things no matter the light, it's really only good for finding evidence but it should help me find the reporter "Now lets see...Ah there she is."

I saw a woman around my size sneaking in the bushes aiming her camera at the clinic, she had short black hair and seemed to be in casual gear...Not something I would wear while sneaking but to each their own. I gave a smirk as I jumped to a nearby tree before silently dropping to the ground behind her.

I silently walked up to her before I spoke "Pretty late to be bird watching."

The woman jumped and twirled around before she fell over, dropping her camera to the side. She didn't have light source so I had to use my thief sense to get a good look at her features.

She appeared to be about middle age, she had blue eyes and not much makeup on. Her clothes were indeed casual and she had sneakers on. I was also right about the black hair. "What the hell...Who are you?"

I see she doesn't mince words "I think I should be asking you that."

"..."

"Well It's not like either of us were invited here."

"Tch, you a reporter as well? Well tough luck, I already have the scoop on this place."

"You mean the clinic?"

"Yeah that's it, I heard this guy was shady but to think he just throws his used medical equipment outside, that's so unsanitary." I gave a small chuckle, it seemed her scoop wasn't much.

"While I'm sure the doctor does throw medicine outside, I doubt it's the kind that regular patients receive."

"What do you mean?"

"...If you take a closer look you can see used syringes and rolled up weed, though it has been mostly used. Along with some empty pill bottles and needles. If you ask me it looks like a drug garbage din."

"I doubt that, I mean what kind of of Drug lord would just throw his materials out back?"

"One who has the money to pay off the local police perhaps?" She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it, likely accepting my answer as a possibility.

"Well I guess it's possible but...I don't have any evidence to prove that."

"Then let me go get you some Miss Reporter." I took a few steps by her but she immediately grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy?! Not only will my cover get blown, but you could get killed!"

I gave a small laugh as I turned my face towards her "No worries, I've done this before."

She gave a questioning look but I just grabbed a calling card out of my pocket and handed it to her "What's this?"

"Nothing much, just make sure that it's on the front page tomorrow morning." I began walking away but again she grabbed my arm.

"Wait a minute, seriously you're going to get hurt!" I gave a sigh as I turned around and looked at her.

"As I said I've done this many times, after all they don't call me a Phantom Thief for nothing."

"Phantom Thief?...Wait..." The reporters face changed to one of shock as she quickly dug in her purse before pulling out a small flashlight and shoned it on the calling card "Phantom Thief of Hearts...Which means..." She shone the light onto my face and a audible gasp came out of her mouth as she took a step back "...J-Joker..."

"I'm glad to know you've heard of me, hopefully you also know this will be no problem for me." She just nodded her head as I turned around and began walking again "Please keep this meeting private, I don't like being quoted."

I gave her one last smirk as I began walking forward readying myself.

"Joker...I can't believe it...Japan's most eligible man...Here..."

##### March 1, 2017-Shibuya-Clinic(11:55PM)

Once I got close to the clinic, Morgana appeared beside me in his ninja cat form "Took you long enough."

"Just making sure the calling card was delivered."

"You could've just kept it at the scene instead of giving it to the reporter."

"You never know, police might lose it during the investigation, just covering my bases."

"Whatever you say Joker...Anyway, I've secured most of the evidence in the back. What now?"

"Do the same back here, I'm going to go meet our doctor."

"Giving me the grunt work as always I see. Well if you need me, just call."

I raised a hand gave and wave as I walked "Will do."

I arrived at the back door of the clinic and tried to open it but realized it was locked, I gave a sigh as I took out a lockpick and began working on the door. While it wasn't much of a hassle,I hated collecting materials to make a new one whenever they broke.

It took a minute but finally the door opened and I walked inside...

...

Well this was unexpected...Right in the middle of the room was a plushie...Of me..."The hell?"

"Welcome Phantom Thief!" I looked up at the door leading into the room and standing in it was the doctor himself.

"Back Alley Willy. I figured you would run once you saw me."

"How could I pass up at the chance of meeting the famous Phantom Thief Joker? Your internet adventures are very well known, and I'm such a big fan of yours! So much so I even made a plushie in your likeness! Why not pick it up and admire it!?"

I looked down at the plushie and gave a chuckle "How nice of you...Unfortunately I don't pick up bombs."

A small bomb, big enough only to kill me and injure him,it was easy to spot with my sense. "Aw, and I thought you loved bombs! How about my second present then!?"

He reached inside of his suit and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at me. "...That's just a model."

"While it's true that it's not real, it fires my own specialized drugs, not even you could survive them! After all I made them just for you!"

"...You sound like a big fan."

"Haha...I've followed you since you began to get popular two years ago, despite my drug ring, I was never seen as anything more than a joke in the underground world. However,should I kill you! Well...People will start taking me a bit more serious." So that was his plan, I don't know if I'm popular enough to get someone popular in the underworld, but it's a nice thought.

"Well you have to hit me first."

"Haha...I've watched all of the videos I can find on you and have made me gun fast enough to hit a target that moves at your speed! There is no escape!"

"Really now...Prove it!"

"Gladly!" He aimed the gun at me and began pulling the trigger.

"Null Physical" I whispered the words to myself as my eyes glowed red, the dart shot out of the gun and came flying at me, I didn't move...After all...

It wouldn't even connect.

The dart hit me and just bounced off, falling to the floor with the sound of a pen as the doctor looked on "W-What...? Impossible! The needles are made with steel! They should penetrate anything!"

The doctor kept shooting, each needle bouncing off of me to no effect,until finally he was fresh out. "All out doc?"

"N-No! That's impossible!" The doctor kept trying to fire more before throwing the gun at me which also just bounced off of me. "W-What are you?"

"Me? I'm just a Phantom Thief of Hearts, here to collect."

"C-Collect what?" I gave a laugh as I stepped forward as the doctor stumbled backwards before falling down, he scooted himself up against a wall as I slowly stepped forward.

"To collect your confession doctor. Arsene!" The world around went black and red as Arsene emerged from my shadow and stared down at the doctor who looked ready to pass out. "I hope it's ready doctor."

"N-No! Stay back you monster! No!"

"Sorry Doc but it's already past the due date. Now tell me all about it. Brain Jack!"

##### March 2, 2017-Cafe Leblanc(7:22AM)

"And that's all for the weather, in other news the millionaire American doctor, Dr Willy, was arrested last night after confessing to a large Drug ring he has been running. Dr Willy was originally arrested back in America for the same charges. Police don't have a definitive reason for the confession, but a reporter nearby found a calling card from the famous Phantom Thief Joker. Police are looking into whether the card is a fake, or if the famous Phantom Thief has finally set his sights on tackling Tokyo's criminals."

The TV was the only thing I heard as I ate the Curry Boss made for me, while he still wasn't the nicest guy on the planet, he had started to open somewhat up to me recently.

Somewhat.

I continued to watch the TV while I ate before Boss came over towards me "Phantom Thief huh? You know anything about him?"

I looked up and gave a shrug "I hear he goes after criminals, but thats all I know."

"Huh, well as long as he doesn't come around here, then I couldn't really care less." The irony is strong with this one.

I nodded in agreement before I finished up and looked at the clock, it's a little early but I guess I could head onto school. I pushed my plate forward and got my things ready "Meow?"

I looked down at the sound and noticed it was Morgana, I looked back at Boss before opening my backpack and letting Morgana inside."Well I'm off."

"Yeah. Don't cause any trouble." I nodded and opened the door and left.

The sun was bright out today thankfully, a far cry from the cold from last night. I stretched as I began the walk throughout the back streets. Morgana popped his head out of my backpack and rested it on my shoulder. "Seems like that reporter had a pretty good lie to tell the police, otherwise she might have been questioned."

"Yeah."

"That was still pretty reckless, I think a better option would just to leave it at the crime scene, it seems like she gave the card to the police anyway."

"Like I said, you never know when the police might hide evidence or not think it's important. At Least with her, they have a witness who can verify the card was there."

"And why would they think it's not important?"

"Well...We're pretty new around here, I doubt the police know who we are."

"Were you not listening to the news? They said world famous!"

"Eh, maybe to her, but she's most likely in the minority."

"Oh I give up." Morgana sighed as he slid back into the backpack which made the journey incredibly silent other than the people talking around me. Once I got to the train station though, A voice rung out from behind me.

"Yo Akira!" I turned around and saw Ryuji running towards me before skidding to a stop. "Whats up man?"

"Just heading to school, you?"

"Doing the same, but dude did you hear about last night!?"

"Huh? You mean the clinic?"

"Hell yeah! I can't believe it! Joker! Here in Tokyo! Dude everybody's going to be talking about it today."

"I kinda doubt that."

"What?! Dude, what kind of world are you living in? Joker's like the king of cool!"

"King of cool? Don't think I've ever heard you say that before Ryuji."

"Well It's not like I have another way of describing him! The dude not only catches criminals of all types, but he does it without leaving a trace! Like, who wouldn't want to be like that!?" Quite a few people I would bet...

"Well I don't know why someone would want to be like that, always putting your life in danger and people not really caring."

"Ok...Dude...Really what kind of world are you living in? I've seen people go crazy over Joker! Like people post pics online of tattoos of him, people have made their own type of calling cards, hell I've seen chicks with jewelry inspired by him."

Ah great...My few fans are all pretty weird."Well...What about his partner, Mona?"

I felt my backpack move, most likely from Morgana hearing his name called "Ah yeah he's cool too, though we've never really seen him...Not like we've seen much of Joker other than a few shots...Mona's most likely his successor though if you ask me."

"Successor?"

"Yeah like...From the very few shots of him, he seems to be a lot shorter so he's most likely a kid, being trained to become the next joker...Like maybe it's his son, or something." I admit, I had to hold a laugh back as my backpack moved even more, most likely from Morgana being annoyed at being called a kid.

"Well...I guess that's one possibility heh..." I gave a small chuckle as Morgana got more aggravated but eventually calmed down."Anyway, did you do the homework last night?"

"Huh...Oh Shit!" Some things never change.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy(7:58AM)

When Ryuji and I walked into the school, we were expecting the same thing of everyone walking and talking.

We were not expecting everyone to be surrounding the billboard putting up fake calling cards."The hell's going on?"

Ryuji was the first to speak and a passing student answered "Isn't it awesome? The famous Joker appeared last night! So to celebrate, we're putting up our own calling cards!" The student squealed as she finished and ran towards the billboard with her own card.

"Dude...Joker is lucky."

"...Yeah." I...Should be careful, if they adore me this much, they might find out...

"Whats going on over here?" The specter was interrupted by a harsh voice and soon the volleyball coach and potential target of mine, Kamoshida, emerged with a unpleasant look on his face "Class is starting soon,everyone hurry up and get going."

The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving just me, Ryuji and Kamoshida. Once the crowd was fully gone, Kamoshida looked at the billboard and snared.

"Phantom Thief? Sounds like bullshit to me, whatever...As long as everyone knows who's really number one around here." Kamoshida turned around and spotted us "You two, better to class unless you want to be expelled."

"Tch, Damn Kamoshida."

"What was that Sakamoto?"

"Tch, nothing." Ryuji walked by him and on to the class, but when I tried to follow Kamoshida stopped me.

"You...Kurusu right?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't like how you've been acting around here, from hanging with Sakamoto to getting close to Ann." He grabbed my shoulder as hard as he could though thanks to my work, it felt like nothing as he leaned his face closer to mine, allowing me to smell the hair gel way too strongly "Especially hanging with Ann."

"...Didn't know you were on a first name basis with her." Her tightened his grip on my shoulder and leaned his face even closer trying to intimidate me.

"Watch your mouth you little shit, especially since unlike the others, I can kick your ass and kick you out of this school for any damn reason I want...Got that?"

"..."I didn't respond as I just took my hand and swiped him off and began my way to the classroom, however he apparently wasn't done as he reached towards me again though this time I just stepped out of the way causing him to stumble forward. He glared at me again but I just glared back before turning and headed towards the classroom.

"Tch, Thinks he's tough shit doesn't he? Well I'll be sure to teach him a lesson at the PE Rally tomorrow."

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(8:07AM)

I walked into the loud classroom to no fanfare as I waltzed to my seat and fell down, I was still a bit tired from yesterday so it felt good to rest. I unzipped my bookbag and like the Phantom thief he was, Morgana snuck into my desk without being seen.

The conversation by everyone seemed to be about my exploit last night which surprised me, I didn't expect this school to have so many people who knew about me...Though I guess if a few people learned then in a environment like this it would spread quickly. I just kept looking around the room hoping to pass the time when my eyes landed on the girl in front of me.

Ann Takamaki.

She was an American and was quite beautiful, however she didn't have many friends from what I heard. The girls were jealous while the guys thought she was a bitch, add in the fact that rumors were flying that she slept with Kamoshida, you can see that her time at school must have been hell.

However despite everything I heard, I didn't believe most of it. From what little I did investigate of Kamoshida, it seemed that whenever a rumor started, he would be the first one to know about it, such as my criminal record. So it's likely he started that rumor to get something from her, weather it was money or hell even her body, I didn't know.

I do need to talk to her somehow, but whenever I try to she always seems to either ignore me or says she's busy, most likely Kamoshida blackmailed her into that as well...Which would explain the threat he gave me earlier about being close to her despite the fact we never hang out...He must really want the point to get across that no one can have her but him.

That alone would be enough for me to go after him, but with the rumors of his abuse and sexual assaults against the students,I need to be careful. One wrong move and he could do things to them that would make the previous punishments seem like heaven. I can't wait much longer though, I need to find someone that I can get a lead from.

I kept looking around the classroom when my eyes landed on one person that always seemed to be the example of the abuse by the rumors.

Yuuki Mishima.

I know little about him, but apparently he didn't even want to play volleyball but suddenly one day decided to, with Kamoshida backing him all the way. It seems out of everyone he's always more beat up everyday, but he always makes excuses up...It's possible Kamoshida has something on him, hell it's extremely likely...But I need someone and he may be my best bet if I can convince him that I can save him.

Before my thoughts could continue, Miss Kawakami, my teacher, came into the room and began to calm everyone down. "Alright everyone, quiet down. Remember that we have a rally tomorrow so be sure to be prepared."

A rally? Well...That could be a good time to go digging around Kamoshida's office.

"Attendance is of course mandatory,anyone caught skipping will be forced to stay after and help clean up." Well...Guess I better get my cleaning skills ready.

Of course many of the eyes turned to me when she said this, despite being here a month already, people still thought of me as a criminal despite the fact I had done nothing to warrant that...Phantom Thief notwithstanding.

I just gave a sigh and looked out the window, living with rumors was just part of my daily life now it seemed. Miss Kawakami began preparing for class when all of a sudden the speaker came on "Attention, all teachers please report to the Teachers Lounge at once."

Everyone looked around at each other as Kawakami gave a sigh and sat her materials down "Ugh...I hate meetings." Though she whispered it, I was able to catch it as she strolled out of the classroom leaving us to ourselves.

Once she left, everyone began talking to themselves, resuming past conversations, this was the perfect opportunity for me. "Hey Morgana."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to speak to Mishima and see if he has any info on Kamoshida, while I do that, I need you to sneak into the Teachers lounge and see what they're talking about."

"Ugh...I just got comfortable to." Despite his complaining, Morgana stretched out before seemingly disappearing to the lounge, using his skills to easily avoid detection. I gave a smile at the fact I could always rely on him before pushing myself up.

I got a few looks but nobody really seemed to care I had gotten up,which was good, I didn't need the attention. I quietly made my way over to Mishima until I was right beside his desk, it took him a moment but he finally noticed me "Y-Yes...?"

"Mishima right?"

"U-Uh yeah...Yo-You're Kurusu-kun correct?"

"Indeed, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"U-Uh W-What about?"

"About the bruises all over you."He flinched at the words but quickly composed himself.

"I-It's nothing...P-Practice...That's all..."

"Practice doesn't wield bruises like this, unless you're practicing to be a mixed martial artist, which is a bit different from Volleyball."

"...Ugh..."

"I say Mixed Martial Arts because these look like punches...Grown man punches..."

"...S-Stop..."

"Hm?"

"I-It's just from practicing t-to hard...Nothing more."

"Even the best volleyball players in the world don't practice this hard, and if they do then they do a damn good job of hiding the pain I see you in everyday."

"..."

"Now...Is it possible..." Mishima flinched again as I took a step forward."That these were caused by Kamoshida?"

"N-No..."

"Or rather...Is Kamoshida abusing you?"

"No...Stop..."

"Mishima."

"I said Stop!" Mishima sprung up from his desk and yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the classroom to quiet down and look at us. He was panting hard before he pushed by me and ran towards the exit with tears starting to form in his eyes. I just watched him run out and after a moment whispers began to start up.

'What was that about?'

'That's the guy with the criminal record right?'

'You think he caused those bruises?'

I was used to stuff like this, but it still hurt. Still though, it seems that confirms one thing, that Mishima is being blackmailed by Kamoshida,and it's bad enough that he can't even admit defeat...I wonder what it is.

As I mulled over the options, I didn't notice that the entire time, one set of eyes were on me since the time I got up and observed my every move. Those pair of eyes belonged the blond pigtails who sat right in front of me.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Teachers Lounge(8:20AM)(Morgana's POV)

Maneuvering around Crime scenes were nothing new for me, in fact I was used to them.

Schools on the other hand...Ugh...

Despite it being class time, teachers were everywhere thanks to having to meet in the lounge, meaning that I was making slow progress to the lounge. Despite this, I was able to eventually make it to my destination, though I had to stay out of sight but also stay close enough to where I could hear everyone.

Once everyone had gathered, the principle of the school, Kobayakawa, a overweight bald man who seemed to only care for himself, spoke up. "Now then, I have called everyone hear at the request of Mr Kamoshida. Mr Kamoshida, if you would please."

Kamoshida, the bastard that Akira and I were going after, stood up from his seat and looked at all the teachers with a look of evil and seriousness. "As you all know, the famous thief Joker has apparently appeared in Tokyo. Weather or not it's him or an imposter is unimportant, what is important is that the students here all know him, and that presents a problem."

Kamoshida stepped forward and pulled out a fake calling card from his pocket and showed it to everyone.

"This is a replica of the calling card used by the criminal, and as you all may know, many of the students were making their own calling cards this morning to celebrate him. This is unacceptable as it shows they are idolizing a criminal, and therefore any student caught creating one of these will have to be punished."

Punished?

"If you catch a student making one, send them to my office at once, I'll be sure to take care of it...We can start by looking at the cameras and seeing all who put one up on the bulletin board." That bastard...He's using this so he can abuse more students! We gotta stop him but how?

As I was pondering this, Kamoshida spoke up once more "Also I have one other piece of news, everyone keep your eyes on the troublemaker transfer student."

My ears perked up, no doubt he was talking about Akira, and after what happened this morning, it shouldn't be too surprising.

"He's gotten close with Sakamoto and it looks like he's just planning to do something soon...If anyone sees him doing anything suspicious,send him to me at once." Tch, since he can't intimidate Akira, he's going to expel him for the smallest thing...Well that just means we really gotta put the pedal to the medal.

Kamoshida dismissed the teachers soon afterwards, but I had to beat them to Akira, we had to do something to stall the cameras from being shown...But what? I quickly rushed down the hallway, avoiding teachers as best I could before arriving at the hallway to the classroom. As I approached, I saw Mishima run out of the classroom with tears on his face as he ran towards the direction of the restroom...I wonder what that's about?

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(9:00AM)(Akira's POV)

A few moments after Mishima ran out, I returned to my seat, only to find Morgana had already returned. I bent down to where no one could hear me so I could speak to him "That was fast"

"Wasn't much of a meeting, more like a plan by Kamoshida."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember how everyone was putting calling cards on the bulletin board this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's going to 'punish' every student who makes one, starting with them. He told the teachers to send them all to him personally...To me it sounds like it's just a way to punish them even more." Damn...Thats a problem.

"That's not all, it also looks like he's going after you."

"After me?"

"Yeah, I guess since he can't intimidate you, he's going to try to get rid of you as fast as he can." I figured as much, well this really puts a time limit on us.

"So what do we do? We can't let them see those cameras, or at the very least, the part that showed all the students with calling card. Who knows what kind of punishment awaits them." He's right, we gotta act fast..."Do you have a plan...Joker?"

"..."I knew what Morgana was hinting at, but I had never taken up my Joker identity during the day, not only was the risk of being caught high, but Arsene's powers were weakened during the day...Not to mention the fact that I'm still low on SP from last night, Brain Jack always uses most of it up. "...Guess it's the only way huh?"

"..."

"Alright...Mona go ring the Fire Alarm, that will only get everyone out of the school for a few minutes, but it's enough time for me to change to Joker and search for the camera room."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Most likely in Kamoshida's office or the Principal's office, I'll have to use my thief sense to detect it...I'm going to need you of course, you alright with changing during the day?"

"You underestimate me Joker, I've been ready." Morgana flashed a grin as he disappeared from my desk, now I had to just wait.

Soon Kawakami walked back in, looking like her usual depressed self "Alright...Everyone get out your hom-"

RING RING RING RING

The fire alarm began to wail causing everyone to cover their ears, and look around, it seemed Morgana waited for all the teachers to get back to their classes, smart move.

Kawakami had a dumbfounded look on her face but just sighed as she yelled out "Alright everyone, leave your things and hurry on outside! Everyone form in front of the school!"

Everyone began to get up and gather in the hallways, and soon the hallways were a crowded mess like I wanted. I was able to wiggle around everyone and soon I was able to slip into the bathroom undetected.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Bathroom(9:20AM)

I could still hear the muffles of the students crowding the hallways as I made my way into the bathroom, I gave a grin after making sure I wasn't followed, and proceed to to change into my Joker outfit, which I always kept with me. Though it was a little worrisome that I had to sneak my bag past Kawakami, though she seemed like she wanted to be anywhere but here anyway.

Once my outfit was on, I looked at the last piece.

My Mask

For the first time ever, I would wear it during the day...This will be a adventure for sure. I gave a small smile as I turned towards the mirror as I lifted my mask up and placed it on my face. Once it was on, my smile grew into a big one.

"Let's do it."

Operation "Camera Cut" was now on! I fixed my gloves as I looked towards the entrance to the bathroom, however before I could leave I heard a noise. I turned around and noticed the stall at the end was locked...I wonder who that could be. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked over to the stall and knocked.

"Y-Yes?" That voice...So this is where he went.

"The fire alarms going off, don't know if you can hear it or not but..."

"W-Wait really? H-Hold on!" I heard some shuffling before he came out of the stall "T-Thanks for t-...!"

The guy stopped in front of me and his face was full of shock, though his eyes were still red and I could still see the tear stains on his face. "Don't want to get in trouble, would you Mishima?"

"Y-Your!...J-Joker!?"

"Oh, you know me?"

"T-That should be my line! I-I mean...How d-do you know who I-I am?" Oh right...Guess I should've thought about that.

"Well I'm currently investigating a certain teacher here and you are someone linked to them."

"A-A teacher...! Oh...You Mean...K-Kamoshida?" I just did a slight nod and though he flinched he kept his composure "I-I see..."

"Mishima...Your bruises..."

"..."

"Kamoshida I presume?"

"..." He wouldn't tell me asa Akira, but maybe he would tell me as Joker.

"Please, Mishima...You can trust me."

"...Y..."

"Hm?"

"...Y-Yeah...That's right..." Thought so...Now I have even more proof...I wonder if I could get more from him. "J-Joker..."

"Hm? Yes?"

"I-I have the names...O-Of everyone he abuses...M-Most are the v-volleyball team...B-But not all..."

"I see...I need to get going with my mission for now...Perhaps we can meet later?"

"Y-Yes, that's fine! W-Where?" I thought for a moment before I pulled out a blank calling card and pen and wrote something on before giving it to him. "W-Whats this?"

"Meet me there tonight with a list of names, I need all of them to give testimony to the police if we really want to nail him. I assume you're willing to testify?"

"Uh..."

"Mishima...Do you want him to keep acting as he does?"

"..."

"Well...Do you?"

"N...N-No...I-I'll do it...C-Cause I can trust you...Right?"

"Of course." I gave him a smile and for the first time, I finally saw Mishima smile, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. "The hallway is thinning out, so hurry on out with the others."

"R-Right." Mishima hurried past me but before leaving he looked back with his smile "J-Joker...Thanks."

"Anytime." I smiled back and he nodded before leaving me to my lonesome again, well that was unexpected, but if he follows through, then I'll have enough to go after the bastard. "Alright, let's do this for real this time."

I straightened my gloves again as I walked towards the walkway inside.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Hallway(9:26AM)

Once I was sure the hallway was clear I came out of the restroom and gave a smirk, it looks like the plan was ready to move ahead.

"Joker do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Mona, what's the status?"

"I've gone around and messed with the locks so that should buy us a few more minutes, be sure to stay away from the windows, we can't risk being seen."

"Trust me, I don't want people to break in for an autograph. Where are you?"

"I'm in Kamoshida's office, I'll search here so you search the principal's office."

"Roger that."Once I got the direction from Morgana I began making my way over to the Principal's office, everyone should be out front so as long as I avoid any windows in the front I should be fine.

I ran down the hallway always looking out for anybody who stayed behind but it looks like I'm in the clear, I don't know exactly what Morgana did to the locks, but hopefully it will buy me a few more minutes like he said, every second is precious.

I finally arrived at the principal's office and after looking around I reached for the door handle but stopped when I heard voices behind the door "So any idea who caused this fire alarm?"

"Not yet, I haven't seen anything on the cameras."

"Tch, well be sure to send them to me when you do."

"Of course Mr Kamoshida, I very much appreciate you handling disciplinary, it does give me much time to focus on other things." Hm...The principle and Kamoshida...It seems like the cameras are in here.

"Well everyone should be coming back soon, so I think I'll head back to my office and prepare expulsion slips for everyone with the calling cards."

"Very well Mr Kamoshida, I'll start looking over the cameras at once." I hid in the shadows once Kamoshida left the room and it seems he wasn't very happy, I guess he was about to begin his punishment for everyone. "Mona, Kamoshida is heading back to hise office...I overheard a conversation with the principle and Kamoshida and it seems like the camera data is in the principles office...You found anything?"

"He's PC is password protected and closet is locked...Other than some hair strands, nothing…'

"Alright start making your way back to the classroom."

"Roger that."

Once Kamoshida was out of view and I was done talking with Morgana, I got back in front of the door...If the principle was going through the cameras then I can't waste anymore time...I don't have enough SP for brain jack, but I should be able to cast sleep on him. I reached for the door handle when something made me stop in my tracks.

Footsteps...And voices...What? Already!? But how!? I didn't want to admit it but it sounded like the student were already back in, but that should be impossible "Mona do you read me!?"

"Loud and clear Joker."

"We have a problem, the students are already back in."

"What!? But they shouldn't have been able to open the doors!"

"Well they did, and now we're trapped...Especially if they see me not in my seat."

"We're gonna have to abort then, at least you will. I'll find the cameras and dispose of them, you go back and change."

"Problem is that the only place for me to hide in the office, guess I'll have to make this quick."

"Joker wait!"

"Sorry Mona, I've made up my mind." Despite the problem, I had nowhere else to go, I opened the door to the office and stepped inside.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Principal's Office(9:35AM)

I quickly stepped inside the office and looked up at the principal who was going through his pc, most likely looking for the camera files. He didn't even look up from it when I walked in, he just gave a vague response "Hm? How can I help you?"

I didn't say anything as I walked up to his desk and looked down at the bald man.

"...If it's nothing important then please come back later, I'm busy ri-"

"Busy looking for the camera files?"

"What?" He looked up at me with a glare but it soon melted into one of fear as pushed himself back from the desk still in his chair "W-Who are you!? H-How did you get here?"

"You may call me Joker, as for how I got in here, I just came through the door."

"That's not...! Joker...Like the Comic villian?"

"Ha...While we both share traits, I'm a bit different. I'm not some crazy clown, I'm a phantom thief you see."

"P-Phantom thief?W-Wait...Are you the one that the calling cards were made about?"

"Indeed principle, that would be me."

"Tch, then you're just a thief then. What do you want with me? I don't have anything to give you!"

"Not true, you do have one thing."

"W-What's that?"

"The camera data."

"Camera data? W-Why do you need that?"

"Oh I just wanna see all my adoring fans is all...Plus..." I walked behind his desk and up to him as he rolled himself all the way to the back wall "I want to make sure Kamoshida doesn't get to deliver his punishments."

"Mr Kamoshida? W-What does he have to do with this?"

"Simple really...I'm not going to let him punish students because they see me as an idol of sorts...So how about handing over that camera data?"

"A-And if I refuse?" I gave a evil grin as I reached inside my coat and pulled out my trusty Corvo Knife "...! A-A knife?"

"It would be a shame principle, if that suit of yours were to be ripped...Of course we can avoid that with the camera data..." The principle was almost white as a ghost before he fell out of his chair and was on his knees.

"Ok! Ok! It's on my USB there! Please just take it!" I smirked as I turned around and grabbed the usb drive out of the pc and stuffed it in my pocket. I turned around and flashed a grin at the Principle.

"Principle Kobayakawa you have been a great help...Though should I learn that Kamoshida got ahold of the camera data anyway well..." I gave a smirk to the principle as he looked pale as a ghost "Consider your suit a goner."

"H-He won't I swear! P-Please just leave me alone!" I walked up towards and got down on my knee as I raised his face up with my hand.

"Of course...Now...Dormina!" I said the name of the spell outloud as I used a little bit of the SP I had left and soon the principle eye's closed as he collapsed onto the ground sound asleep. Now that's taken care of "I've got the camera files Mona, is everyone in yet?"

"Good and not quite, most classrooms are only about half-way full, if you hurry, you should make it."

"Glad to hear." I quickly picked the principle up and put him back in his chair, wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, before walking over to the window and opening it. Once I made sure the coast was clear, I jumped onto the window and jumped down to the ground.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Courtyard(9:42AM)

Once I landed I looked around before quickly contacting Morgana "How long do you think I have?"

"At most...Five minutes."

"Ah so plenty of time." I began to run near the entrance,making sure that one saw me, thankfully it seemed everyone had already gone inside. However the real problem would be getting in the front, thanks to the windows, I would have to stay in the shadows. I began to move up against the side of the school, I couldn't slow down though, especially since I left my bag in the restroom.

As I moved against the side, I had to keep watching out for anyone who could still be outside, especially teachers, they would be the main problem. Despite my concerns,I was able to make it to the front door just fine, and I had used the first floor restroom so it wasn't too far. However, students were still traversing the halls so I had to be careful.

I hid behind the shoe lockers and waited for the coast to be clear before I started to move forward, I was in a dangerous area, one wrong move and I would be easily caught. I stayed against the lockers before I got to the split, I peeked my head out both ways before nodding and squatting to go by the classroom windows, which was never comfortable no matter how many times I squatted.

Finally I made it to just in front of the restroom, I did one final look around before jumping forward and into the restroom.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Bathroom(9:45AM)

I quickly grabbed my bag from behind the stall I hid it in and began quickly undressing, from my mask all the way to my boots, and then vice versa from my shoes all the way to my glasses. I stuffed my clothing into my bag and then placed my books and everything on top so nobody would see it.

After I was finally changed I looked at my phone, I had about a minute to get to my classroom. I began to walk forward when somebody I didn't expect came into the restroom "M-Miss Kawakami?"

"There you are...I was wondering where you ran off to, everyone else has already come back from the alarm..." She looked at my bag and her eyes glared at me "You didn't hide in here the entire time did you?"

"U-Uh no...I brought my bag to clean my glasses...That's all..." She didn't lose her glare but she seemed to buy it.

"Well alright...Just let me know next time, especially since we have to take roll once everybody gets back..." She took a step towards me and looked me in the eyes "You're not in the best situation right now so you really need to be careful, one wrong move and you're a goner."

"Right..." She nodded at my response before she turned around.

"Well let's go, class will be starting back up soon."

"U-Uh right..." Well...Seems I was saved by the most unlikely of people...

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Courtyard(12:30PM)

While I did get a few looks when I walked in Kawakami, the rest of the day went by with no interruption,Morgana gave me an earful when he could, but other than that, nothing really seemed off.

That is until the middle of lunchtime.

I had found a secluded spot from everyone else and while Ryuji usually joined up with me, it seemed he had been kept over for forgetting about his homework. So I was using this time to converse with Morgana about what to do next, however that was soon interrupted.

"Hey." I looked up and saw, of all people, Ann Takamaki standing in front of me.

"Oh uh, hey."

"Mind If I sit with you?" I looked at the seat next to me with my bag, I picked it up and placed it below my feet, Morgana never left the bag so he just dipped back down into it. "So...What happened with Mishima today?"

"I asked him about his bruises."

"And...?"

"He said he got them from practice."

"You...Don't actually believe that do you?"

"...I'm not a fool, that's why he ran away, because I called his bluff."

"...He's not the only one affected by Kamoshida...My best friend Shiho is as well..."

"...You as well, correct?"

"...Yeah..." I nodded as I kept my gaze in front of me, neither of us looked at each other as we spoke, like we were afraid of being seen."...I came to you because you're not like the others...You're not standing by letting Kamoshida have his way...I-I don't know if you can do anything but...Thanks..."

Ann pushed herself and began to walk away, having said her piece "Even if I can't do anything...There is someone that can."

"...You mean Joker...Right?" I gave a small smile at her and nodded "...I guess we hope that he somehow stumbles upon this place...It's sad though...That we have to put our hope into a thief..."

"It's how things go."

"Yeah..." Ann sighed before giving a smile and a silent thanks before she walked away, though I wasn't alone for long as she passed Mishima who was coming my way.

"K-Kurusu-Kun..." I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah?"

"I...I wanted to apologize...For acting how I did earlier...I wasn't in the right state of mind at the time." I waved at him and gave a smile.

"It's no big deal, I went too far."

"N-No...It's fine...Y-You were right though...I-I realized that...D-During the fire alarm..."

"That's a weird way to realize something."

"W-Well it's because...Anyway, I just wanted to apologize..."

"It's fine." Mishima nodded and began to walk away before he stopped and turned around once more.

"I-I als wanted to ask...Kurusu...A-are you..."

"Am I...?"

"A-Are you...N-Never mind, forget I said anything." I nodded at him and watched him walk before I pulled my bag back up and Morgana popped his head back out.

"I think he might be on to you."

"..."

"Are you worried?"

"...No...Even if he does know...I doubt he's the kind of guy to tell anyone."

"I have to agree with that...Hey by the way,are we doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah actually...I'm meeting with Mishima as Joker...Apparently he's going to have a list of names we can use to go after Kamoshida."

"Even with a list of names and testimony, I doubt that will be all of his crimes."

"I agree...We still need to go through his office at the very least, we might find out what else he might be hiding." For better or for worse.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Courtyard(12:33PM)(Ann POV)

What was I thinking? Going up to Kurusu and talking to him about Kamoshida? I mean what could he do? He's already in Kamoshida's crosshairs, I'm just putting him in more danger by talking to him...But what other choice do I have? Shiho is hurting and...Urk...

While it's true that Joker could do something, I don't want to put all of my faith in him, even if...Well Anyway...

I shook my head as I quickened my pace as I headed for my usual spot with Shiho, I told her I would be a little late today because of meeting with Kurusu. I kept running before I could see her in my sight sitting down with her lunch. "Hey!"

Shiho looked up and gave a small smile as I skidded to a stop and sat down beside her "Hey...Ann..."

"Sorry for being late!"

"It's alright, y-you gave me a heads up anyway...W-What were you doing?"

"H-Huh? Oh nothing much just uh...Copying some notes from Kurusu-kun."

"The transfer student?"

"U-Uh yeah! Turns out he's a good note taker, who knew? Hahaha..."

"...Y-Your acting has never been all that good Ann."

"W-Well!...Anyway, what do you have to eat?"

"J-Just a boxed lunch from home...You?"

"Some bread from the cafeteria..."Our small talk continued like this for the rest of lunch, Shiho used to be really talkative but ever since Kamoshida came here...W-Well anyway...

As the bell was getting close to ringing, Mishima came slowly towards us with a look on his face that sent shivers down my spine."T-Takamaki-Chan..."

"Huh? Yes Mishima-kun?"

"M-Mr Kamoshida w-wants you to meet him in his office after school..." My heart froze as Mishima let the words come out of his mouth, and I could see Shiho give me a concerned look...What could that bastard want with me? I shook the thoughts out of my head as I looked at kamoshida.

"W-What for?"

"...H-He didn't say..." Urk...

"I-I see..." Fear began to spread my body as I could only imagine what that creep wanted, I looked over at Shiho who was giving me a concerned look before she reached over and grabbed my hand.

"A-Ann..."

"G-Guess I better go I-I mean...It's most likely about grades haha..."

"..."

"T-Thanks Mishima-kun...For telling me..."

"Y-Yeah..." Mishima gave a small nod before turning around and leaving the two of us alone again.

I placed my face in my hands and whispered to myself. "W-What am I going to do..."

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Courtyard(1:00PM)(Akira POV)

As I cleaned up my lunch and began to get ready to head back to class, I saw Mishima with a grim look on his face walking, I raised an eyebrow as I walked over towards him "Mishima!"

"H-Huh...Oh Kurusu-kun...W-What is it?"

"Just wondering why you look so down..."

"I..."

"..."

"I-It's nothing..."

"Mishima...Didn't you say you were going to trust me?"

"Urk...!"

"Mishima please..."

"...Kurusu-kun...I-I'm sorry..." Mishima uttered those words before running off, I tried to reach out to him but I wasn't able to grab him.

"Damn..."

"Looks like he still hiding things from us." Morgana poked his head out of my backpack, not worrying about the students as most of them had already left.

"Agreed...My only chance is tonight."

"If he comes."

"He will...I could tell earlier that he wants something done...Perhaps he needs a hero to talk to than a regular person."

"To be fair, you're not really a hero."

"Heh, true." I gave a small smirk as I began my way back to the classroom, eagerly awaiting to check out both the camera files and meet with Mishima tonight.


	2. Kamoshida's Arc II-A Best Friend's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida is the target, that much is becoming clear...However, though Akira is determined to stop him, what will he do about two of Kamoshida's favorite play things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early upload! Yay! I was going to upload this on the 19th but I got finished going over it(No joke I read over this atleast twenty times by now) and figured I had no point in making you guys wait!
> 
> This was the last chapter I wrote before I took a break from the story for a while so it may be a bit cringy, I apologize in advance, although this is where the story will start shifting a bit, as with Akira's new personality so to speak, and thanks to some things being changed, a very important scene will be changed drastically.
> 
> Also the first two love interests will start to form in this chapter, although you may notice something about them...Won't say anything so I don't spoil the chapter but you may put two and two together.
> 
> I thank everyone who has read so far, and I hope this lives up to the amazing praise everyone gave me on the first chapter(Well...Not praise, more like a golf clap)
> 
> ~Elizabeth

##### March 2, 2017-Cafe Leblanc(4:00PM)

The rest of the day went by without a problem and soon I arrived back at Leblanc, I had to check the camera files before heading to meet with Mishima so I didn't have much time. Thankfully I had picked up a old spare laptop from the old man's store just next door so I didn't have to go completely out of the way.

I made my way upstairs and sat the laptop down on the desk, it took a few minutes to boot up but soon I was on the desktop and I stuck the USB into the lone port and soon the files came up on screen.

"Hm lets see...It seems the video files are by folder..."

"...Aren't we missing some Akira?"

"Yeah...There's no files for Kamoshida's office or the gym...What a surprise." Of course there would be no cameras in either location, Kamoshida wouldn't risk indicting himself like that...However I figure he would love to view his actions...I wonder if there are cameras, but they run to his pc, he can check the files whenever he wants plus keep them from any outsiders.

"I think the hallway one is the one we need to look at." I nodded as I clicked on the folder and sure enough, several hour long video files came up, each one time stamped. I found the time that me and Ryuji came in and clicked on it. "...This looks like the one."

Sure enough, it was from this morning when me and Ryuji came in and you could see several girls posting calling cards on the boards

"What a ridiculous thing to do."

"It is weird...While fanart of us is nothing new, I wonder why they would post it on the school's bulletin board?"

"Hm...I wonder the same thing." I closed the video and went back to the seven o clock file and loaded it up, I skimmed through it until I found something "Hey Morgana look at this."

Morgana looked at the video file in question with me, before many people had came in, a lone girl came up to the bulletin board with a card and placed it under one of the papers...Though someone saw her and they made their own card and placed it in clear view, and soon everyone followed suit..."Why did the first girl put her card under the paper?"

"I don't know..." I skimmed back to the point where the first girl placed her calling card and zoomed in on her..."...I feel like I know this girl."

"Oh I've seen her with Lady Ann."

"...Lady Ann?"

"Yeah, Ann Takamaki! She's so gorgeous that she deserves a title!" Morgana practically sighed with admiration as I swore his pupils turned to hearts...Uh...Right...

"Well anyway...Who is she?"

"Her name is Shiho Suzui, a member of the volleyball team. Rumor has it that Kamoshida often uses her as blackmail against Lady Ann." Hm...I do remember her bringing up Shiho earlier today...So this is her friend.

"But why is she setting a fake calling card up?"

"From how she hid it, I can only guess it's because she only wanted a certain phantom thief to see it...However because someone else saw her do it and got in on the action, it became a huge love letter to you."

"...I wonder if it's still present."

"When we left, most of the cards were still up, so I doubt they've checked under the papers...It be dangerous to go when school's already out...Plus Mishima."

"...Then before we go to Mishima, we stop by the school. We're safe if we're Joker and Mona, plus we have the camera data so they won't know Shiho set that card."

"...I suppose you're right...You better have a good excuse for Boss though."

"No worries, I'll just tell him I'm hanging out with Ryuji for the night...I've already used that excuse once."

"It only worked after boss met with his parents for about two hours to make sure that you two weren't going to do anything..."

"I'm sure it will work...Besides...I was able to make a small elixir so I was able to recover some Sp..."

"Even still, you need to be careful...Use up all your SP and you're going to be exhausted until it fully replenishes, which will take several days...Still this is a big mission, so all the information we can grab will be helpful."

"Indeed." I continued to search through the files, seeing if I could find anything extra but to no avail. I gave a sigh as I shut the laptop and stretched before looking at my bag "...We should head out now, we have to meet Mishima soon. Seven actually."

"Where exactly did you say to meet?"

"The Fishing pond, they're closed for the week so we don't have to worry about anyone being present."

"Well if it's that far out, and we also have to run by the school, then yeah let's head on." I nodded as I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs, immediately boss shot his head up.

"Where are you going?"

"Ryuji's, we're going to hang out tonight."

"...He's the kid you hung with last time right?" I nodded "...Fine, I'll let you as long as you stay out of trouble...But if I get a call from his mom, then you can consider this the last time."

"Understood...And thanks." I walked past boss who looked back down at his crossword puzzle but before my hand reached the door handle he spoke up.

"Yeah...And have fun." I looked back at boss but he didn't raise his head, I gave a small smile.

"I will." He didn't respond further as I opened the door and headed out into the night.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Courtyard(5:03PM)

"Never thought I'd be changing into Joker twice in one day."The words echoed out of my mouth as I stood on top of the building in front of the school with my coat flowing in the wind.

"Same here, and at the same place no less...Nobody should be here, so we're gonna have to break in."

"Oh really? I figured we could just walk in no problem." Morgana gave me a glare but I just laughed at it "Oh lighten up, I'll go check for the calling card while you make sure no one comes in."

"Will d-...Hey Joker, someone's here!" Morgana pointed at someone sitting down in the courtyard with her face down "H-Hey Joker...I think it's Lady Ann!"

"Looks like it." Ann Takamaki did appear to still be here for some reason, but why, I had no idea...Hm..."I should see what's up."

"We don't have time Joker-"

"Mona." Morgana quieted down and looked up at me "We became Phantom Thieves to not only stop criminals but also help out the weak...And I see a girl who needs help if you ask me...Plus she is related to the current case."

"But Mishima..."

"We have time to spare."

"I know that, but what happens if..."

"If..."

"If she needs you to console her for a while, it could be problematic."

"...I'll put her to sleep and drop her off at her place...It's not to far, so we will still have time."

"How do you know where she lives?"

"I studied up on everyone and memorized everyone's housing so in case I ever needed something for a heist I would know where to look."

"Well...I shouldn't really be surprised...Here how about this, I grab the card and you talk to her, save some time."I heard Morgana utter something under his breath about how I knew everyone's address but didn't actually know who everyone actually was, but I ignored it.

"Good plan, alright let's move out." Morgana vanished into thin air and I soon did the same thing as I jumped off the building and descended for the courtyard. I arrived with relative ease and I quickly hid behind a tree to avoid detection.

I slowly made my way up to Ann, hiding in every shadow I could, before I was close enough to hear her crying. By using my thief sense, I could see she was clutching her phone tightly. "Damn Kamoshida!"

Hm?

"T-Telling me that if I don't come to his house for the rest of the week then he will take Shiho off the team th-That bastard!" That bastard indeed, I can easily guess what the hell he would do with her if she came to his house by herself. "What should I do...?"

Ann's tears continued to roll down as she yelled at herself, clutching her hands tightly against her head as tears dropped down onto her skirt...I was silent for a few moments as I wondered what to do, I could appear as Akira Kursuru but...That could bring more questions than needed...Not to mention she might hesitate to talk to me then...However if I appear as Joker, a outsider, she may be more willing…

I gave a sigh as I made up my mind and quietly got a little closer before I spoke up.

"Stand up for yourself and your friend." Ann shot up and immediately looked behind her, but I could easily avoid her detection.

"W-What!?W-Where are you! W-Who are you! A-Are you with Kamoshida!?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead with a son of a bitch who preys on helpless women."

"T-Then why are you hiding from me! Y-You're acting like a creep!"

"Sometimes it's best to rather be heard than seen I say, especially when it's my speciality to hide."

"T-That doesn't make any sense!" Ann got up from the bench and ran towards where I was hiding, but again I easily avoided her as I went to a different location. "W-Where are you!"

"I don't think such a question matters...What does matter is Kamoshida."

"I-It does matter! I don't want to be talking to someone I can't see!" I gave a small laugh as I left my hiding spot and appeared behind her as I placed my hand over her eyes "W-What!"

"You can see me hand, better now?"

"W-What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing...Like I said, I just want to talk about Kamoshida."

"...W-Why the privacy? Is it because you're a student? I-I swear I won't tell him! I want that bastard to rot away, not continue his handiwork!"

"I believe you, yet the reason I don't show myself is because I wonder how you will handle the revelation."

"Revelation?"

"Yes, I can help you but I need you to promise that you will not tell Kamoshida."

"I-I just said I wouldn't!"

"Yes when it comes to students, yet how will you fare if I am someone from the outside?"

"I-I still wouldn't tell him...I-In fact, I have even less of a reason to if you're not a student!"

"...Very well, then one last question. If you find out who I am, I may need you to testify in court, are you alright with this?"

"I-In court? S-So your a detective, y-yes that's alright!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes! I will do anything to have this bastard put away for good!" I smirked, I believe I had enough fun. I slipped my free hand into my pocket and pulled out a blank calling card as I placed it into her hand. "W-Whats this?"

"My identity." I took my hand off of her face and she looked down at the card I handed her.

"The Phantom Thief of...W-Wait!" She spun around and a audible gasp could be heard as she stared at me, her mouth agape "N-No way...You-You're..."

I gave a small laugh as I placed my hand on my chest and did a small bow "I am the Phantom Thief Of Hearts, Joker."

"I-I must be dreaming...There's no way your actually here! T-Thats too convenient!"

"Perhaps, but I am a pretty convenient guy...Truthfully though I have just arrived in Tokyo yet I heard about Kamoshida's antics and I have been investigating him."

"...Y-You're...The real deal...You're Joker..." Ann kept talking to herself "D-Do you're catch phrase!"

"Catch Phrase?"

"Y-yeah!"

I stared at her for a moment wondering what she meant...Until a thought hit me...I guess she could be referencing this...

"Hm...Don't believe I have one...Unless you mean this one." I wouldn't call it a catch phrase but a reporter heard me say it once and ever since then it was often associated with me, even if I never actually used it...Though I believe I often see it on third party merchandise so that could be why it's often associated...Ah well whatever...I don't like it but if it will get her to believe me. "On this fateful night, you're heart has been captured by me, Joker! The Phantom Thief Of Hearts!"

Ann was silent for a moment before she took a step back "O-Oh my god...You're Joker..."

I'm glad that worked, I gave a small smirk to her but immediately noticed she was looking away now with a small blush "...Is everything alright?"

"..." She was quiet for a moment before she took off her jacket and then started...Slowly...Doing something I never thought I would see…

She was unbuttoning her shirt...

"H-Hey wait, Wh-What ar-" I couldn't finish as her white shirt dropped to the ground, I was expecting a full cleavage shot but instead I got..."A-A Joker shirt?"

I was completely caught off guard as Ann's undershirt was a fan made shirt with the Phantom Thief Logo in the middle, my name on top and the ridiculous catchphrase I just said on the bottom "I-I'm...A big fan..."

T-This was unexpected..."I-I see...I appreciate it Miss Ann."

She looked at me with another gasp as her blush grew deeper "Y-You know my name...?"

"Yes I know most of the students here, it's all been apart of my spying."

"I-I figure but...To think you know my name...I-It's kinda embarrassing." Ann's blush was getting deeper, and soon Morgana's words began to bleed into my mind

If she needs you to console her for a while, it could be problematic

...Right..."J-Joker..."

"Hm?"

"U-Uh...About Kamoshida...I-I'll testify but...What about Shiho?" I gave a smile as I pointed at her "Huh?"

"Who is Shiho's best friend?"

"Huh?"

"Who is Shiho's best friend?"

"U-Uh I-I am…"

"Exactly...Meaning you have to believe and trust her! Right?"

"O-Of course, I trust her more than anyone else in the world!"

"Knowing that, then you should know not to go to Kamoshida's house, Shiho is too big of a star to be benched, you should know that."

"Y-Yeah...Of course...Of course she is!" I nodded and smiled at Ann's resolve, it seemed just a few words about Shiho was enough to get her pumped.

I gave a small chuckle as I turned and put my hand up "Then you have nothing to fear, I'll take it from here."

I began to walk forward when all of a sudden Ann grabbed my shoulder "U-Uh...C-Can I see you again?"

"Heh, I work in the shadows, unless you get caught up in another case...I doubt it." There was no answer, and for a moment I thought I could just walk on but she stopped me again.

"H-Have this!"She handed me a card and as I Looked it over, it seemed to be for a modeling agency "I-I model for these guys so...I-If you ever want to get in touch...J-Just let me know through them..."

Hm...this would be good for setting up meetings in case I needed to ask something from her."I understand, and remember, be strong and don't fall into Kamoshida's grasp, be strong for not only yourself, but Shiho as well."

Ann looked at me before nodding, she then looked down at the ground and after a second she spoke again "I-If I never see you again...Thanks, it was just a few words but coming from the person I look up to,I appreciate it."

"Heh, I'm just a thief."

"Maybe but...I've always loved the villains." Ann looked up with me a deep red face which caused me to blush as well though my mask hid it "Joker..."

Ann reached up and grabbed my face as she brought herself forward which caught me off guard "W-Wh-Mmph!"

Her lips connected with mine and soon I felt my arms go around her and though the kiss lasted for just a few seconds, it felt...Honestly amazing. Soon her lips came off though she stayed inches from my face "You have soft lips...Y-You're a great kisser~"

"U-Uh thanks..." She giggled as she lowered herself and picked up her jacket and white shirt before she ran past me.

"Thanks...I really appreciate it!" Ann turned and yelled out as she ran into the night as I watched on in stun silenced.

I kept looking for a few moments before I shook my head and grabbed my ear "H-Hey Mona, how's it going?"

"I found the card and I'm heading to the roof now to read it, you done with lady Ann?"

"Y-Yeah Heading there now."

"Roger that Joker." I shook my head as jumped onto a tree before I began scaling nearby objects up to the roof of the school.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Roof(5:22PM)

"Are you alright? You look...Lost..." Morgana was giving me a curious look to go with his questioning tone.

"I-It's nothing..."

"D-Did something happen with Lady Ann?"

"N-No nothing...Now the card." Morgana kept his expression but handed the card to me as I read it out loud.

If you are reading this, then I can safely assume you're Joker

I won't say who I am, but I am in need of help

My friend has been abused and blackmailed by a heartless soul

I beg of you to help her

If you need more details, then meet me at the school's rooftop tomorrow morning

I'll be present around six

That was all the note said, once I had finished reading, I placed the note into my pocket as I looked down at Morgana "It seems we have even more on our plate now Mona."

"The more the merrier, we need everyone we can to testify if we want to expose everything...I find it interesting though, Shiho is looking out for Lady Ann, while lady Ann is looking out for Shiho...You can really tell they are best friends."

"Indeed but...Something doesn't feel right...She can safely assume? Why? If a teacher found this note then..."

"It is strange, but it's one of the few leads we have...Hopefully we can get more from Mishima."

"...Right..." I wasn't sure why she had total confidence in the letter, but I pushed that thought aside as I looked back at Morgana "We'll arrive early if we head off now...What should we do?"

"The Fishing Pond is about forty-five minutes away, giving us until six-fifteen to handle stuff...We could investigate Kamoshida's office, but most likely we wouldn't be able to investigate everything...Additionally despite knowing where every student lives, we don't know much about everyone...Now would be a good time to steal everyone's files for future reference."

...He's right...We have no chance of searching all of Kamoshida's office with our limited time, however we have plenty of time to find and take everyone's files..."Most likely they are either in the principal's office or staff room...I'll take the principles office while you get the staff room."

"Roger that Joker." Morgana quickly vanished into the night as I turned to the rooftop door, despite being locked I easily picked it and headed towards the principal's office. Using my thief sense, I easily navigated throughout the hallway before reaching the principal's door, I smirked as I turned the door handle and headed inside.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Principal's Office(5:30PM)

Once inside the office, I quickly walked over the desk and began opening each drawer, going through all the folders seeing if I could find what I needed, however all the folders contained were test scores, teacher applications and other forms of useless stuff.

"Maybe on the pc..." I looked at the principles computer and flicked the switch on, to my surprise the screen flashed straight to the desktop without needing a password "Interesting..."

I searched through all the folders and many of them were just digital copies of folders he had in his desk, mountain and mountains of junk really...As I searched I saw a file that caught my eye...It was the file for the P. E. rally the school was going to be holding.

I clicked opened the file and everything seemed standard, it had the schedule, the punishment for the people who skipped which was cleaning, the food that would be served ect...However something caught my eye...It was the contestants for the teacher-student volleyball game...The students were all volunteers apparently and most of them were the volleyball team but...The contestants..."Yuuki Mishima, Naji Kano, Saku Makoto, Keima Katsuagi,Ciel Trancy and...Akira Kurusu..."

I was on the list of contestants...Despite not volunteering or being on the volleyball team...It's possible that Kamoshida added me to 'teach me' a lesson but this is a problem...I was planning on using the rally to fully investigate Kamoshida's office...Morgana can do it of course, but I don't believe he could easily operate a computer with his paws...

I gave a sigh as I scrolled down to the female section and was surprised at an ominsion...Shiho wasn't on the girl-student team...Now that is strange as well...Where could she be? I looked over the rest of the document and a chill ran down my spine as I saw that during this time, Kamoshida would bge hosting a 'meeting' with certain people...Alone...And Shiho was one of them...In fact they were all female...

...I gritted my teeth as I moved the cursor over and highlighted all of their names, I quickly took a blank card out and wrote them all down before I deleted all of them from the section. I then moved over and added Shiho to the volleyball team for the students so she couldn't be called to Kamoshida...I wasn't too worried for the other girls, as Kamoshida had his eyes on Shiho for one reason...Ann Takamaki...

I gripped the mouse tighter before taking a deep breath and relaxing, this guy had to be taken out quickly...Yet with how powerful he is from the school and olympics, I need every ounce of evidence I can get...

I scanned over the rest of the document and after finding nothing else of interest, I saved and closed the document. I ran through the rest of the principal's files, however I couldn't find anything that had all of the student's information "Damn..."

I clicked on the internet and opened up the principal's email, however I don't have time to read through all of it...So I opened up his account page and took out another card and wrote down his email address and password, I'm sure he won't mind. I also wrote down all of his recovery options should he change it, and got the passwords to all of them.

Once I had enough information that I could use for later I contacted Morgana "Found anything yet Mona?"

"Nope, the staff room has grades, midterms and stuff like that, but nothing that includes personal information about the students..."

"Same here, though I did find some interesting information, I wasn't able to find the students profiles..."

"I wonder where they are..."...A long silence overtook us for a moment before Morgana spoke back up. "Joker...You think...?"

"...Most likely...We're gonna have to come back though, it's getting close to six."

"Agreed, we can't waste time."

"Right meet me in the courtyard." I walked over to the window and like I had done earlier, I opened it up and jumped out to the ground below.

##### March 2, 2017-Shujin Academy-Courtyard(5:53PM)

I walked over to the center of the courtyard and waiting in the middle for me was my little cat in crime "What was the information you found?"

"It was info about the P. E. rally tomorrow...Apparently I'm now apart of the student team."

"What? Why?"

"Most likely Kamoshida's doing...However it may be a blessing, it may allow me to study Kamoshida's movements for when we eventually have to face him."

"I guess...Anything else?"

"Yes, all the information we need to keep track of the Principal's emails and contacts, anything he sends or receives, we can look at."

"Smart move, this should let see how much he's been covering for Kamoshida, because you know he has."

"Oh most definitely." I gave a grin before I started walking towards the gate "Shall we get going?"

"Of course Joker!" Morgana gave a smile which I returned with a nod as we began making our way to the fishing Pond.

##### March 2, 2017-Fishing Pond(6:45PM)

We arrived at the Fishing Pond earlier than the arrival time but there was nothing wrong with being a bit early, we looked around the area but didn't spot anyone "You think he will come?"

"He will."

"You sure seem confident."

"Heh, I can read people like I can read a book, unless he was somehow intercepted along the way, he'll be here." As soon as I finished speaking the two of us could hear tires getting closer "Sounds like bike tires."

"Must be him then." Morgana vanished into the shadows while I waited for our guest, soon a light could be seen as a bike rolled onto the scene with Mishima as the driver. I stepped back into the darkness some so Mishima didn't see me as he left his bike Once he walked to the middle of the walkway, I made myself known.

"Glad to see you came Mishima." He jumped as I stepped out of the shadows and in front of him, sweat could be seen on his face as he was shaking some "Everything all right?"

"Y-Yeah...Just nervous...I-I've never been all the way out here near nighttime." I gave a laugh as I walked towards him.

"Nothing to worry about other than maybe some fishermen who might sneak in to fish, but I doubt that will be a problem with the pond being closed for the week because of some new renovations."

"R-Right..."

"Now...Do you have what I asked for?"

"Y-Yeah...Here is a list of everyone I know that has been abused one way or another by Mr Kamoshida." Mishima handed me just one piece of paper, though it was completely full.

"I figured more would be present."

"H-He likes to stick with one group...H-He has total control of them...Us...And uses us to his pleasure..."

"I see..." I kept looking over the paper and was surprised to not see the names of the girls from earlier, I took out the card to make sure and indeed, they were not present. "What about these girls."

I handed Mishima the card and he looked over the names "...I-I've never seen him talk to these people before...I-In fact...I don't recognize the names..."

"I see...Interesting." I placed the card back into my pocket and folded the paper up before placing it into my pocket as well.

"J-Joker..."

"Hm? Yes?"

"I-I wanted to ask...I-I'm just wondering because he was asking earlier..."

"He?"

"T-The transfer student...A-Akira Kurusu...W-Was asking me about Kamoshida...and not soon after, you do the same thing...A-Are...I-I mean...W-Whats your relationship to him!?"

"..."I looked at Mishima without a response...Should I tell him? It would be beneficial to have an ally within the school...However no one knows of my true identity so it poses a risk...Well I am all about taking risks….

…

... "What's our relationship?"

"*gulp* Y-Yes..."

"..." I turned to the side as I looked up at the sky before I grinned "Mishima-kun...Didn't you say you were going to trust me?""

Mishima's eyes went wide eyed as I repeated the question that I had asked him earlier when I wasn't Joker. "K-Kurusu-kun..."

I gave a laugh as I turned towards him "You're the first person to ever find out...No need for formalities."

Mishima was speechless as he just looked on before shaking his head "W-Wait a minute then! Y-Your n-not a criminal then! W-Well your a thief but...D-Did you come to school to get rid of Kamoshida?"

Lying would be my best bet right now...I can't reveal everything, already this is a huge risk... "It's more simple than that, I needed an excuse to come to Tokyo, and your school was the best fit...After all, rumors easily spread throughout schools,especially a renowned one such as yours...However I've had my eye on Kamoshida for awhile now, so that was also another reason."

"S-So your record..."

"It's made up...I created a fake ID, hacked the school records and made everything up...I mean...Do you really think Akira is my real name?" Mishima again went wide eyed before he swallowed, well it seems the lie worked.

"I-I see...That makes sense...Um...T-Then why tell me?"

"You seem trustworthy enough, besides, other than Mona I have no allies so having an inside man helps."

"Mona..."

"Yes my partner."

"I-I know it's just...Weird remembering you don't work alone...B-But thanks! I-I won't let you down!" I smiled as I pulled a blank card and wrote my number down and handed it to him.

"I'll keep in contact through this phone, text me if you find anything out."

"R-Right!" I smirked as I turned around and walked a bit forward.

"Well, see you in class tomorrow." I gave a wave before I pulled out one of my flash bombs, I threw it on the ground and it exploded, causing Mishima to shield his eyes as I vanished into the night.

"...E-Everything...Everything is going to be alright now! B-Because my hero Joker...No...My friend Akira...Is here!"

Mishima looked at the spot I was just standing at before smiling and turning around as he pedaled away, leaving the fishing Pond empty once again. Morgana came out from his spot and stood beside me as the darkness continued to overtake the earth "You're taking a big risk...But I'm sure you know that."

"Heh, well I'm all about taking risks...However something doesn't add up."

"What?" I grabbed the card with the girls name and showed it to Morgana while also holding the paper Mishima gave me up.

"This paper has every student Kamoshida takes advantage of everyday, from beating the guys to molesting the girls...Yet these girls names are not on this paper."

"I see...Who are they?"

"That I'm not sure, they were listed on the paper for tomorrow's rally and were set to meet in private with Kamoshida...I don't recognize the names either...We should look and see if the names match to any in the address book."

"And If they don't?"

"...Then they're faked...Most likely so no one would question Kamoshida having Shiho over in his office."

"That makes sense...Speaking of her, we have to meet with her on the rooftop tomorrow...Of course, I smell a rat for some reason."

"It's unnerving, she was totally confident in the whole thing...She wasn't worried at all about a teacher finding it...But why?"

"A trap maybe...?"

"Someone would have to suspect that we go to the school...Plus have control over Shiho to...Kamoshida..."

"But that wouldn't make any sense, he was all pissed off at the girls this morning and dismissed us as nonsense...However...He did seem rather irritated at the meeting about the girls doing so...I wonder if it was a two way setup, capture you...And also have more girls to have fun with."

"I wouldn't put it past him...Not in the slightest...He has even more reason to be after us since we foiled that second part..."

"This is assuming though Joker, that he's behind it...This girl could just have that much confidence in you." I guess but...It seems too setup...However I won't know until tomorrow...

"I guess...Lets head back, we have a long day tomorrow..."

"Right..."

##### March 3, 2017-Shujin Academy-Rooftop(6:45AM)

I had arrived at the specified time in the note, however forty-five minutes had already passed, and I still had nothing...Shiho had yet to appear, and Morgana still hadn't seen her arrive at school...It was a little unsettling...

I gave a sigh as I looked down at all the kids coming in, classes would be starting in about fifteen minutes yet...I had no intention of going until I heard from Shiho...However the fact that she hadn't arrived yet made me worry.

Also unsettling was that the girls from the pc had no address, in fact they weren't even in the address book, confirming that Kamoshida had in fact made them up and the Principle didn't care...I still need to look into his email, more clues about him and Kamoshida could be in them.

The PE Rally was also today, meaning that I was supposed to be present...It started at One, so if nothing happens then I'll just be late today...Not like anyone would care. As these thoughts swirled around my mind Morgana interrupted "Joker, Lady Ann just arrived."

A light blush came onto my face as I remembered the events from last night, but I quickly shook them off I replied back. "How is she?"

"Hm...Not good, she has a worried expression and keeps looking at her phone...She almost looks like she's about to cry..." Well that's not good...

"I wonder if it's connected to Shiho...?"

"It's certainly possible...But we have no way of knowing." Damn it, things are starting to look bad, Shiho hasn't shown up yet, Ann's actions make me think that she hasn't heard from Shiho, Kamoshida was going to meet with her in private...Then the words from last night came into my head...

T-Telling me that if I don't come to his house for the rest of the week then he will take Shiho off the team th-That bastard!

My body froze as a thought started to creep into my head, one that made me heart almost jump out of my chest. "Mona! Has Kamoshida come in yet?"

"...Now that you mention it...I haven't seen him since we arrived..." My hands started shaking as I gritted my teeth, I ran over to the side of the school where Kamoshida's office was as I jumped onto the fence.

"I'm going into Kamoshida's office now!"

"What!? Why?"

"Because Shiho's in trouble dammit!" Before Morgana got another word out, I jumped from the gate as I quickly fell down past all the windows before I was right above Kamoshida's. I reached my hand as I came to a sudden stop as I gripped the seal of the window. I pulled myself up as curtains were obstructing my view.

I almost barked as I used one of my hands to pull out a lockpick, and soon began working on the handle, it was a little hard with one hand but soon I heard a click as I stuffed the pick back into my pocket as I pushed open the window and jumped inside.

##### March 3, 2017-Shujin Academy-Kamoshida's office(6:58AM)

As soon as I entered the room, I felt uneasy, though the light was off...Something seemed...off...The feeling in the room was one of despair, and it was radiating throughout my body.

I gulped as I activated my thief sense and froze when I saw what was on the ground. Laying on the ground was a beaten up and unconsciousness girl, her face was on the ground but I could tell from the black hair that it was most likely Shiho.

I quickly ran over and flipped the lights on before I bent down and rolled her over as a nauseous feeling settled into my stomach, the girl was Shiho as I thought. Her face was badly bruised and her arms were covered in welts. I felt my fist ball up as I looked around the rest of the room, it was empty which pissed me off even more.

"Where the hell is that bastard?" I gritted my teeth as I reached down and picked Shiho up bridal style, trying my best not to touch any of her welts. Her chest was still moving so she was alive and breathing...But she can't be in good shape right now...Damn what the hell do I do? I can't just leave her with the school nurse, but at the same time I have nowhere else to go...

...

I didn't want to do this, my SP has recovered some over the night, but not enough...If I used this, then I would be incredibly low and it will take about a week to fully recover...What choice do I have though!?

I looked down at Shiho as my eyes turned red as the world around me went dark, as I whispered out the words "Diarahan"

The world went fully dark for a second before a green glow began to emit,Shiho's body was slowly healed as her warts and bruises began to vanish along with the small cuts on her. Soon she was back to looking relatively healthy.

I started to breath a bit heavy due to the lack of SP, I had enough left for one last move before I would be out and exhausted, but I had to push through. I looked down at Shiho's body and gave a sigh of relief,she should be good to stay in the nurse's office.

...However walking there in my joker outfit would be out of the question...Sorry Shiho but everybody is going have to see you being carried by a delinquent.

##### March 3, 2017-Shujin Academy-Hallway(7:09AM)

Though class had started, many kids were still running up and down the halls or doing tasks for the teachers.

To say they were stunned when I walked by would be an understatement.

Many were giving me very mixed glares as I strolled down the hallway with my bag over my shoulder and Shiho in my arms, the looks ranged from confusion to fear to some even angry...All aimed at me, like I had been the one who had assaulted her.

I even passed by a few classrooms with the doors opens, which caused the ones who saw me to start whispering and gossiping to the others, which will never end well...

Finally after what seemed like forever, I made my way to the nurses office. While the old lady was shocked when I came in, I came up with a lie that I had found Shiho like this on the roof, and while I had to explain what I was doing on said roof, the nurse didn't seem to care all that much.

She said that Shiho just needed some rest and was most likely just suffering from exhaustion, not realizing that moments earlier she had been much worse. The nurse was kind enough to write me a letter to give to Kawakami and I gave her a thank you as I headed down the hallway to my class.

I had turned off my earpiece when I jumped so I had no idea what Morgana was up to, I just hope he either stays watching the entrance or has made his way to my desk.

When I entered the classroom, the entire class gave me looks of suspicion, except for two people, that being Mishima, who gave me a smile and Ann who was to busy looking at her phone, though I have a good hunch why. "You're late..."

I looked at Kawakami who gave me a deadpanned look as if she wasn't surprised, I just gave a small nod and walked over to her "Here..."

"Hm?" Kawakami took the note and read over it, which caused her to go wide eyed for a moment before she looked at me with a surprised expression "I...See...Well it can be excused then, can't get mad at you for being late if it's because of something like that...Just take your seat."

I nodded as I walked past the rows of people with my hands in my pockets, many of them looking at me whispering, most likely thinking I was with a probation officer or something. However when I passed by Ann, I resisted the urge to think about last night and just quietly whispered "Suzui's alright."

Ann looked up at me almost immediately as I gave a small smile and kept walking before I fell down in my seat, I immediately looked and noticed that Morgana was still absent...I hope he's alright...

Class went on for a few minutes without anything noteworthy before a piece of paper landed on my desk, I looked at it before looking at Mishima only to see he was busy writing down notes. I then looked at the blond in front of me who had her hand up almost in a throwing motion...I see...

I opened the note and read it in my head.

What do you mean?

I gave a inward sigh as I tore off a tiny piece from my notes and wrote my reply before throwing it back at her.

I found her and got her to the nurse's office

A few moments later a reply came back.

Is she alright?

This back and forth continued on.

Yes, she was just unconsciousness

Where was she at?

...If I tell you, promise not to get mad

What do you mean?

Just promise

Fine

I found her in Kamoshida's Office

Silence followed for a few moments before a snap could be heard as I saw Ann had clenched her pencil and broken it in half as her arm shook and though a few people looked at her, most of them ignored her. I gulped as I wrote another note and threw it at her...

You alright?

What do you think?

That you're pissed beyond belief

That's putting it mildly

Sorry...

What are you sorry for?

Not saving her

It's not your fault...It's mine, I'm a terrible friend...

No you're a fantastic friend, Kamoshida's just a piece of shit

You think?

Sorry for stating the obvious

...It's fine...And thanks...Hey meet me during lunch

Will do

That was the last note as the bell rang signaling the class change, and a five minute break. Ann immediately got up from her seat and rushed out of the room, most likely going to see Shiho as I sat there by myself. I was about to leave and contact Morgana but Mishima approached my desk "H-Hey K-Kurusu-kun..."

"..."

"K-Kurusu-kun?"

"Didn't I say no more formalities Mishima?" I looked up at him and gave a grin which seemed to surprise him for a second before he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sorry...I-I just wanted to say thanks for last night...I-It was a ho-"

"Don't mention it, it's just what I do." I turned fully around in my desk as I looked up at Mishima with a piece of my hair falling over my glasses "However I found an unpleasant sight this morning."

"W-What?" I looked around the room and after making sure no one was watching us, I ushered him closer. When Mishima got close enough I whispered into his ear.

"I found Shiho beaten and bruised in Kamoshida's office this morning." Mishima's eyes went wide as he backed up and looked at me

"A-Are you serious?" I nodded in approval which caused him to look down and clench his fist "Bastard..."

"Thats putting it mildly, I told Ann though I kept much of the information to myself...I also healed her injuries so hopefully she's doing better."

"Yo-You can hear injuries?" I looked up at Mishima who was giving me a look of surprise and confusion.

"Well...I am a man of many talents."

"T-That...I don't doubt...But wow...You can do everything Jok-" I stood up and clapped my hand around Mishima's mouth which earned quite a few looks, though I tried to brush them off as I pulled Mishima closer.

"In school and public, I'm Akira...Remember that."

"A-Ah...Y-Yes sir!" Mishima did a small nod as I let go of him and fell backwards some "S-Sorry about that..."

"No I'm sorry...You just have to be more careful."

"R-Right." The bell rung soon after as Mishima wished me well as he ran back to his seat, Ann came back soon after still looking depressed but seemed to be a little better. When she looked at me she gave me a small smile and a mouthed thank you, which I just responded with a head nod. Mr Ushimaru came in signaling the start of History class.

I blew some air from my mouth in annoyance as I looked outside at the sun, it was mostly covered behind the clouds, giving an ominous feeling off...Heh, it's almost poetic...Too bad I was never good at poetry.

I looked at Ann in front of me who was looking down writing the notes, she seemed a little better in her body language but I could tell she still wasn't as good as she could be. I looked down at my paper as I moved and tore off a piece and wrote a small note before throwing it to Ann...Hey it worked the first time, maybe it will again.

She looked at the note as she unfolded it.

How is She?

I could hear a faint sigh as I saw Ann tear off a piece of her own paper once again as she wrote her reply, resuming out note conversation from earlier.

She's still passed out...

I'm sorry to hear

It's fine...I'm just glad she's OK

Yeah, glad I found her when I did

Again thank you...The nurse says she just needs some rest, so I'll go check up on her at the end of the day.

Alright...Do you still want me to get with you during lunch?

Yeah...I want to talk to you still

Alright

As soon as I threw the last note to Ann, a voice rang out from the front of the class..Directed towards me as the entire class's eyes landed on me because of said voice "Kurusu! Are you passing notes in my class?"

Mr Ushimaru, the social studies teacher and resident dickward, had his eyes trained on me with his chalk in his hand. "..."

"Answer me dammit!"

"...Well you did say to take notes...I'm just passing them along." A vein appeared in his head as he clutched his chalk before throwing it my way.

"Don't be a smartass!" The chalk came towards me as I simply leaned backwards letting it hit the window besides me as some of the students were wide eyed while others had already gone back to their notes "Hmph, just pay attention and stop talking to your girlfriend in class."

A few snickers came out but I just rolled my eyes, it's not like we were in middle school still...Although I hope Ann doesn't get mad thanks to that comment...I looked towards her but she had just went back to taking notes, making me give a small smile as I did the same.

Class was less exgravatant afterwards and before one could blink, the lunch bell rang as student began packing up their stuff, while others had already done so. Ann got up and looked at me, almost impatiently as I gave a nod and grabbed my stuff as I started to walk with her. Mishima was about to come over but stopped when he saw me give him a look that read 'later'

Ann and I both walked silently through the halls as everyone were running around and talking amongst each other, a few people looked at us and started talking but for the most part it was silent. Finally we climbed the stairs to the roof as the two of us stood silent for a few moments.

Said silence was broken when Ann sat down on the ledge and pulled her lunch from her bag as I followed suit "So...What did you want to talk about?"

"..."

"..."

"...Why were you Kamoshida's office?"

"Huh?"

"You said you found Shiho in Kamoshida's office...But why you in their to begin with?" Hm...A logical question...I can't tell her it's because I was investigating him...I also can't tell her that it's because I'm Joker unless...

I shook my head as last night entered my head as I looked down at my food "Kamoshida has been...A pain in my ass to say the least...I was going to his office to take back a possession of mine he had confiscated when I found Suzui laying inside...It was not what I expected to find to put it mildly..."

Ann's hands again gripped at my mention but she didn't break her chopsticks like she did the pencil, in fact she took a deep breath as she more or less played with her food "...I see...did you get back whatever you went in their for?"

"...No...Suzui took priority when I found her...She was more important than what I had gone to grab.

"...I see...Well thank you...Truly...I was so worried after she stopped texting me last night."

"last night?"

"Yeah...The last thing she told me was that she was going to pick up some groceries...I was so worried for her that I asked if I could come along but...She never replied."

"Why were you worried for her?"

"..."

"Takamaki?"

"...Yesterday, Kamoshida called me to his office...He told me that if I didn't go to his house with him then he would remove Shiho from the starting line up...After I refused he got pissed at me and gave me detention so I was at the school rather late...The entire time he kept sending me pictures of the inside of his house, saying he was giving me a tour...Trying to convince me to come over..."

"I see..." That would explain why she was out so late...

"However as soon as my detention ended...He sent me a text that said if I didn't go and stay for the entire week...That he would remove her from the team completely..." Ann's hands again got tight as tear drops formed in her eyes "I...Wanted to go just so she wouldn't lose her spot on the team...S-She loves Volleyball...I remember when we were kids and she would play and be able to compete with the older kids...She was a hero to me in a way...Being able to do whatever you set your mind to..."

I already know the answer to my next question, however I should ask as it's the most logical course "I see...I hope you didn't go over..."

When the words left my mouth, Ann's downward appearance instanely morphed into a smile as she looked up, her cheeks were a little pink as her face had a determined look on it "I was going to but...He saved me."

"...He?"

Ann's face got a little redder as a sweat drop came down my face, I get the feeling I know where this is going. "The Phantom Thief Who Steals Hearts...The one who exposes the true criminals and isn't afraid of the shitty society we live in...The Phantom Thief Of Hearts himself...Joker."

Ann's face was about as red as it was last night which made me turn away some as the memory of the kiss was making my face heat up some "I...See...I have heard about him on the news..."

Ann nodded as she stood up looking up at the sky "He told me the honest truth...Kamoshida cares about winning and his reputation...Taking Shiho off would jeopardize both of those...He was never going to take her off...He was just trying to bait me into going to his house..."

Ann kept looking at the sky with a bright smile before it suddenly left her face as her eyes traveled downwards.

"However...I didn't fully take Joker's advice..."

"...?"

"He told me to stand up for myself and Shiho...And to be strong for the both of us...He must have knew Kamoshida was planning something...He was telling me to go find and protect Shiho and what did I do?...I left, just content with the words he told me, I didn't act on them...I was just satisfied more than anything...I-I should of went to her house...I should have...I should have..."

Tears started to come down Ann's face as I set my food down and got up as I placed a hand on Ann's shoulder "Takamaki..."

"...*Sniff*"

I've never been good with words but...Maybe I can come up with something..."Going over to Suzui's may not have changed much...Kamoshida was hell bent on punishing the both of you...He was going to get his way somehow...What if he caught the both of you and wanted to make a example...I shudder to think what he would have to achieve that..."

"B-But I-I still should have...Been there...For her..."

"...Joker did indeed say to stand up and be strong for you and Suzui...But I think that works both ways...You and Suzui have to be strong for each other...Stand up for each other...But also trust each other...The both of you can't be together all the time...However you can trust each other all the time...When one falls, instead of crying and bitching about it, be strong and pull them up...Because if you both fall...Who's going to pick you up then?"

Ann looked at me with her red eyes as tears continued to run down her face, I was hesitant but I moved my hand as I wiped them off as I gave a smile.

"What I'm saying is that life is very unpredictable and the best thing to do in these situations is to pull Suzui up and be strong for her, so she can do the same when it happens to you." Ann kept looking at me as more tears came out of her eyes.

"I...I..." Ann started to cry as she buried her head into my shoulder "T-Thank you...K-Kurusu..."

I smiled as I placed a arm around her and held her close, allowing her to cry...To let it all out...All the pain...All the sadness...All the anger...Everything...Everything that son of a bitch has caused her.

She finally came to sniffles as she pulled herself off of my jacket,leaving a wet stain "All better?"

"Y-Yeah...T-Thank you...A-Again...Heh...Didn't think the troublemaker would be so inspirational." She gave a small laugh as I kept my smile.

"What are you saying? I'm bad to the bone." Ann stopped laughing for a moment as she gave me a sly look.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Ann immediately bursted back to laughing after that, causing me to join in with her...In those few seconds, everything that was going on seem to be placed on the back burner...As for now...I was content with this...We all need a few moments like this so we can keep on living. "Hehe...Thanks...I really needed all of that...It helps..."

"Anytime." I gave her a smile which she returned, before anymore words could be spoken, the bell rang signaling that class would be starting again soon "Huh...Guess lunch time wasn't really much of a lunch..."

"Hehe, well I'm content with how it turned out."

"Yeah same..." We both laughed as we packed up and headed back to class, talking and laughing along the way...Who knew two people could bond over emotional support?

##### March 3, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(12:30PM)

We arrived back in the classroom and though we got a few looks, everything soon returned to normal as the next teacher came in and class started and everything was relatively quiet, Morgana was still absent as well...I wanted to turn on my earpiece but even if I did I wouldn't be able to talk...Dammit...

Sighing I leaned back and looked at the book in front of me...After looking over the size and how many books I had, a idea popped into my head. I looked around the rest of the room and everybody else was studying on their own, many with books raised or pen on paper...Excellent.

I grabbed the sides of the book and raised it as I set it up on it's bottom, I then opened the second book and placed it on the right side before doing the same with a third book on the left side...There...The books were up and I could hunker down and contact Morgana...Though I'll have to whisper quietly, I just hope the books will block my voice.

I hunkered down and reached my hand up and turned on my earpiece, soon afterwards a static noise could be heard before some words "J...Jo...Joker, do you copy? I heard a buzz that indicated your earpiece was on, is this you?"

I snuck a look around the classroom and after making sure no one was looking I quietly replied "Yeah...Though I'm in class right now."

"Thank goodness, I was worried after you went silent after you entered Kamoshida's office...I went and checked but it was empty which made me even more worried."

"Well it wasn't a pleasant sight, Shiho was knocked out cold and was badly beaten and bruised...I used some of my SP to heal her and she's currently resting in the nurse's office."

"What? Joker you don't have much left, if you run out then you're be down for a week or more!"

"I know I know...What else was I supposed to do?" I gave a sigh as I looked around again and though a few students gave me looks that they suspected me of slacking off, no one said anything and the teacher was too busy to notice or care. "Go check on her will you? Ann went earlier and she said she was still passed out...I'm just worried Kamoshida might show up and do something."

"...Alright...Just be more careful from now on." I just grunted in response as I began taking notes from the book I had laid right in front of me, I was terrible at science but I might as well try...After all I may be a thief but I still had grades to worry about.

I wrote for about ten more minutes when Morgana suddenly came over my earpiece out of breath and seemed to be worried "Mona, are you alright?"

"I-It's Shiho! S-She's not in her bed! No one's in here!"

"What!? Where is sh-" Before I could finish my sentence, a yell came out from the hallway which made my body freeze.

"Oh my God she's going to jump!" The entire class immediately looked towards the hallway as some stood up, I jumped up as well as I used my sense and saw a small gathering of people at the window "It's Shiho Suzui! She's going to jump from the roof!"

Everyone in the room now got up and started to run out, I looked at Ann who looked frozen for a moment before she pushed herself up and ran past me at full sprint "Shiho No!"

I saw the tears in her eyes as she ran by, and I immediately followed her. When I reached the hallway, I looked out the window and was terrified at what I saw, Shiho was standing on the ledge of the roof with her fists balled, she looked down not revealing her expression...No... dammit!

I began to run past everybody as I used my sense to keep track on her, she was trembling and looked like she was hesitant to jump, I ran as fast as I could, I knew where on the roof she was.

But I wasn't fast enough.

I saw her body begin to move forward as my eyes went wide before I realized her body was already halfway forward, I clenched my fists as I slammed my foot in the ground before I jumped past everyone and onto the window seal, and before anyone could do anything...

I jumped as well.

More screams came out as I soared through the air, some even tried to grab me but I was able to avoid their graps, I wasn't going to let her die because of Kamoshida! She seemed to fall faster than me thanks to the fact she was going down while I tried to move my body over to catch her...But I was running out of time, Already I was halfway down and seconds away from the ground while Shiho was closing in...My options were running low...

I reached my arms out to catch her but I thought I was going to miss...That was before a sudden wind pushed my violently forward, and when I looked back for a split moment, I saw Morgana standing on the roof with his green eyes, after using Garu.

I flashed a quick smile before I used my now closer distance to reach out and wrap my arms around Shiho, causing her to yelp in surprise, she turned to look me in the face and I could see the fear in her eyes...She didn't want to die, and I wasn't going to let her!

Just mere seconds from the ground, my eyes turned red as I pulled Shiho close and muttered to myself "Null Physical"

A second later we both hit the ground, Shiho landing on top of me, while I landed on the hard cement below, immediately pain shot through my body, though I had used Null Physical, since I was low on Sp and focused most of it on Shiho, I was barely protected. My back was suddenly killing me and all the strength I had been using to hold onto Shiho began to fade...Though that was most likely due to my SP being gone.

We laid on the ground for a few moments before Shiho pushed herself up and looked me in the eyes, tears running down her face "Why...Why...Did you do that...?"

I gave a small smile as my mouth ached, wanting to refuse my order "Because...No one deserves to die like that..."

I felt blood run down the corner of my mouth as I realized one of my bottom teeth had rammed into my upper gum thanks to the fall "B-But...You don't even know me..."

"Heh...I-I did it...For Takamaki...If you died...She would mentally be dead...And might never recover." I moved my hand up and wiped my blood running down from my mouth as I heard the footsteps of people rushing outside.

"Shiho!" I heard Ann's voice as she ran over and bent down as she pulled Shiho into a hug, but Shiho didn't respond, she kept looking down at me. After Ann realized this, she looked down as well as a gasp came from her "K-Kurusu! W-What!? Why!?"

"Heh...Shiho is your best friend, I couldn't let her die..."

"B-But...You shouldn't have done that...I-I mean..."

"...Hehe...It's alright...I think it's because I feel pity...Two bright youth being abused and used by a bastard like Kamoshida..." Ann and Shiho both went wide eyed, either from suprise or because someone admitted Kamoshida's crimes without trying to bullshit it...

"K-Kurusu...I-" Before Ann could continue a teacher rushed over and bent down besides me

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"I already have!" Kawakami ran over soon after and bent down beside me as she gave me a sad and...Almost nostalgic expression...But not in a good way...

"Suzui, Takakami! Are you two alright!?" Another teacher ran over and grabbed them as she helped them to their feet and away from me, most likely so others could get to me.

"Here, put him under this pillow and cover the spots that are bleeding!" The nurse was right behind as my head was propped up on a pillow as they started taking random parts of my body and began wrapping them, it was at this point that I realized just how hurt I was...Damn...Guess I should have focused a little bit more on me...No...Shiho seems to be perfectly fine, and that's good...

'T-Thats Kurusu-kun right?'

'Y-Yeah! B-But I thought Suzui-chan jumped?'

'She did but Kurusu jumped out and caught her and took the fall himself!'

'Really?'

'Yeah I saw him!'

'I never expected the troublemaker to be the one who do something like that.'

"Alright, everyone please return to your classes and clear the way for the ambulance!" I could hear the chatter of the students as my vision began to fade...I guess having no more SP was really taking its toll now...A siren could be heard in the background as more teachers ran towards me while some others pushed the students back, all the while Shiho looked at me with tears in her eyes while Ann comforted her...

Those were the last things I saw and heard before everything went black...


	3. Kamoshida's Arc III-Trust and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can always trust your friends and expect to be trusted back...Likewise you can always feel despair and expect others to also feel despair...When dealing with the question of how to trust without despairing, the question might be more simple than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be the final part of Kamoshida's arc, however I wanted to establish some backstory along with setting up for some future events...Such this chapter was born! It's a bit shorter than the others which I apologize for, but I hope it's still enjoyable! But yes as I said, this chapter focus on the behind the scenes so to speak, showing a bit of whats happening in the world Joker is in. This chapter also sets up a future arc(Though said arc won't come till much later.)
> 
> Either way I hope you all enjoy this! Also upload note, I have decided to change it to where I'll upload every month but not give an exact date when, namely because I don't want to have a chapter ready and not upload it because it's not a certain date. Therefore I can guarantee a chapter every month, I just can't guarantee when, which is why this chapter is so early. Anyway enough rambling, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ~Elizabeth

##### March 2,2017-Shujin Academy-Courtyard(5:20PM)

"Maybe but...I've always loved the villains." I could feel my face burning as I looked up at the mask of my hero...Though his face was partially covered, I didn't care...His lips weren't and I could see his eyes barely beneath the mask...My voice got caught up in my throat as I locked eyes with him as the only words I could muster was the name of my hero "Joker..."

I couldn't control myself as I reached up and grabbed his face as I brought mine up to his "W-Wh-Mpmh!"

My lips connected with his as the heat in my face began to radiate through my whole body, and soon it grew even warmer as I felt Joker wrap his arms around me...Though that only lasted for a few seconds before our lips departed from each other, both of us breathing heavily from just the small kiss "You have soft lips...You're a great kisser~"

"U-Uh thanks..." I gave a small laugh as I reached down and grabbed my things before I ran past him, wanting to get out before the fluttering of my heart became so loud that Joker himself could hear it.

I turned and gave a wave,making sure to get a good view of my hero before more than likely never seeing him again "Thanks...I really appreciate it!"

Joker merely gave a head nod and a small wave as I turned and ran out of the school yard as my face was burning read, for that one moment all the worry in me vanished...Everything that had me scared was...In that moment...All I could think about was my hero...The Phantom Thief of Hearts...Joker...

When did I become such a big fan? It's a question that Shiho asked me once...It's a question that I bet Joker would have asked if we were having a casual conversation...I guess it all started about a year ago...

##### February 14, 2016-Okina City(2:34PM)

I remember it pretty clearly...I had traveled to a city far off for a shoot, and I was taking my last break of the day...Since it was Valentines Day, almost everywhere was crowded with couples so it wasn't the most relaxing or pleasant experience...However...

'Huh, seems like that Togami guy confessed.'

'Togami guy?'

'Yeah the rich prick who hired bodyguards just because he doesn't want regular people to even get near him, says here on the news he confessed to helping the slave trade.'

'Slave trade?'

'Yeah he was like one of the big transporters.'

'Wow that's pretty scary...I wonder why he confessed?'

'A Lot of the comments are saying it's because of Joker.'

'Joker?'

'Yeah he's like a thief who goes after other criminals...He popped up about a year ago, so I don't know the full details...' I remember sitting on a bench and overhearing the conversation between the two girls on the bench beside me, while the conversation didn't interest me all that much, my ears did perk up at the mention of Joker, purely because some of the local models had been talking about him in between the shoots.

I didn't know much about him other than the small tidbits of information the others had shared, so I was a bit interested "Hey."

"Hm?" The girl who seemed to actually know who Joker was looked at me with a curious expression.

"I'm not from around here but...Who is Joker? I've heard some people talk about him but never in detail."

"Hm...Well...That's not surprising...Joker isn't easy to get information on...I mean for starters, he's not confirmed to even exist...The only hints are the vague hints that occasionally show up online and the confessions that sometimes follow afterwards..."

"I see..."

"However...If he does exist, then the best word to call him would be a modern day Robin Hood...Though maybe that won't work because I don't believe he ever gives to the poor...But even so, he only targets other criminals, weather or not the police considers them criminals or not, he often does he's own investigating...He apparently wears some sort of mask along with a black outfit, and he also has a partner...But the only information on his partner is the name Mona that keeps appearing online in darkened images..."

"Huh...So...It sounds like he doesn't exist..."

"Yeah, most people think he's just some joke created by the police to scare other criminals...To be fair, I guess we really have no way of knowing..." I nodded as the girl turned and started conversing with her friend again, leaving me with really no clue on who this Joker guy really was. I just sighed and was about to get up and leave when a voice rang out beside me.

"Hey." I turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a man a little older than me looking at me as he gave a small smile "My name is Yosuke Hanamura, what's yours?"

"...? Uh...I'm Ann Takamaki..."

"Takamaki huh? That's a good name, a really nice name."

"Thanks...?" The man kept looking at me though a few beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"A-Anytime! S-So I was wondering...Y-You free today?"

"Uh..." This guys was kinda weirding me out, but he didn't look dangerous...I looked at my phone before looking back up at him "I have about an hour left..."

"G-Great! So you U-Uh wanna get a snack together...?" The guy was practically sweating bullets at this point as his face grew red as I stared at him with a blank expression, what could I say? He seems nice and from his demeanor he's not a player or anything but...

"I-I'm good...But thanks for offering..." The guy was silent for a few more moments before he lowered his head and sighed.

"Ugh...It's the same as last time...Not a single girl wants to hang with me...At Least he's already gone back to the city so I don't have to feel even worse as he does it with ease..." The guy just muttered to himself as I took a step back.

"W-Well...I-I'll see y-"

"There you are!" I heard a yell and saw a girl with short hair in a green sweater running towards us, at first I thought she was after me but she stopped right behind the guy as she kicked him right in the head "Yosuke! I've been looking everywhere for you! Teddie and Kanji are already done!"

"Ow! Chie...You don't have to rub salt in my wounds..."

"It's your own fault! Yukiko and I came here to shop and you guys only tagged along to get with girls, well everyone's ready so come on!...Oh!" The girl who Yosuke referred to as Chie looked at me as her angry expression turned to a friendly one "Sorry about my friend here, I hope he didn't bother you too much."

"Huh? N-No it's fine..."

"Glad to hear, he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes."

"Thats cold Chie..."

"Shut it you!" Chie raised her leg once more and brought it down on Yosuke's head as he crashed into the ground groaning in pain "Hehe...Oh! Now that I get a look at you, you're not japanese are you?"

"Hm? Oh well my dad is from Japan, but my mom is from America...I actually lived in America for about five years before moving back to Japan late last year."

"Oh that's pretty cool!...Oh I guess that means you know English right?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fluent in it and Japanese."

"Ah that's pretty cool!" I gave a small smile to the compliment, most people ignored me because of my looks so it felt nice to actually be complimented for once. "Oh! Where are my manners!? My name is Chie Satonaka, police officer in training! While the weirdo under me is Yosuke Hanamura, the manager of our local Junes."

"Junes?"

"It's a huge department store in our town, I'm surprised you haven't heard about it to be honest." I was about to respond when Satonaka's phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh hey Yukiko...Wait what?! But!...Oh alright..."

Satonaka hung her phone up as a downtrodden expression appeared on her face "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that my friend Yukiko was roped into watching some movie with my other two friends...Ugh, I guess I have to kill some time now..."

"I-I see..."...Shiho keeps telling me I should try to branch out and get some friends...While Hanamura seems kinda weird, Satonaka seems nice "H-Hey if you want, we can get a snack and talk together."

"Ohhhh! Now you're talking my language!...I wonder if they have steak around?"

"I think I saw a meat joint a few blocks from here."

"What!? Ok we're going now, and Yosuke, you're paying!"

I heard a small mumble before Satonaka picked him up by the collar and followed me to the joint.

##### February 14, 2016-Okina City-Meaty Surprise(2:50PM)

"What! You're a model!" Hanamura screamed out as Satonaka continued stuffing her face with the steak she ordered as I gave a small laugh.

"Yep! Though I'm not a professional or anything, it's kind of a side hobby."

"Still though, that's incredible!"

"I agree!" Satonaka swallowed the meat in her mouth as she spoke up "I bet you know Rise then!"

"Rise?...Oh the actress? I've heard of her but I've never actually met her."

"Oh that's a shame, she's a really good friend of ours."

"You guys know her?"

"Yep! Her grandma runs a tofu shop in town! It's pretty good...Though Yosuke hates it."

"Hey now! It's not my fault I can't eat Tofu!"

"Yeah yeah, excuses excuses...But I'm surprised you've never met her, I thought models and celebs hung out all the time?" I gave a small laugh as I shook my head.

"Well maybe but as I said I'm not a professional...Although I did hear Rise recently got married, although she still uses Kujikawa as her last name."

"Oh yeah, she got married last year, it was a awesome wedding! Right Yosuke?"

"Well, it's the only wedding I've ever been to...But I was the best man so it was pretty cool to see everything from on stage."

"Best man? So you know her husband?"

"Yep! Me and him go way back! I remember when he first transferred over here from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Thats where I currently live, what's his name?"

"He's name is Yu Narukami, best detective I've ever met, not even the detective prince could match him!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard people talk about him...He's like a famous detective I hear...Didn't know he was Rise's husband."

Satonaka nodded as she dug into a piece of her steak "Yep! Rise was head over heels for him as soon as they met, though it took Yu a bit to warm up to her...But they're pretty cute together, alot cuter than Yosuke."

"That's still cold Chie..."I laughed as our conversation continued on, the three of us discussed things from the city, to the small town they lived in to a host of other things.

##### Thirty Minutes Later

As the three of us finished up our meals and were about to depart, I noticed four men walk into the joint wearing heavy coats and hats, a feeling of nervousness began to overtake my body as I looked at my two new friends "H-Hey we should get going."

"Hm? I guess...Where do you want to head to next Takamaki?"

"A-Anywhere's fine, wherever you and Hana-" Before I could finish my sentence, a loud bang rang out causing the three of us to jump and look at the sound, causing my eyes to go wide as one of the four men had raised a gun and shot the roof, as his buddies pulled out their own guns.

"Nobody move unless you want to get shot! Everybody on the ground!"

"W-What's goi-"

"Takamaki, get down!" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard Satonaka scream out as she grabbed me and the two of us tumbled to the ground as one of the cloaked men pointed a gun at us.

"Silence! Everyone will remain silent!"

"Ow!...S-Satonaka?"

"Shh! Don't let them hear you, they might shoot if they do." I slowly nodded as I looked up and saw three of the men were covering the customers while one was dealing with the money at the counter. "But damn...This is bad, of all people..."

"You know them?"

"One of the police files at the academy has information on a group known as Coat Brothers...Not much is known about them, but the few details we have match these guys to a tee with the coats, the guns and their strategy of having each area covered..."

I slowly nodded as fear overtook me as the guys all kept looking around, I turned towards Hanamura who slowly krept his way over "Damn it...Chie can you do anything?"

"I'm still at the academy so I don't have a radio or anything...All I can do is comply with them and report it afterwards..."

"Oh great...So we're screwed..." I gulped as the three of us stayed on the ground as the seconds going by felt like minutes as I could feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest.

The guy at the register kept looking at the bag as the manager kept bringing the money out from the back and stuffing it in said bag, each time I prayed that he was done but he kept traveling back and forth, making my heart beat faster each time...

I thought I was done for...I was convinced they would kill all of us...I was convinced they would leave no witnesses...

But then...

*Clap* *Clap* I heard...Clapping...Not the regular kind you would hear after a play or a movie but...Something you would hear at a golf game, slow...Antagonizing...Clapping...

"Brave gentlemen...To go so long without me noticing...It's amazing really..." I heard a deep dark voice as my eyes landed on a dark figure in the corner, I could barely make him out, the only visible features were the silver outline on his face and his red hands.

"Hey, who the hell are you!? Get on the ground like others."

"Hehe, I'm afraid you're going to be the ones getting on the ground."

"What the fuck did you say?" I heard the sound of a gun being loaded as Satonaka tensed up as she more than likely recognized the threat well more than I could. He raised his gun and shouted once more.

"Last warning, get the fuck on the ground!"

"Heh...Null Physical..." I heard the figure whisper something though I couldn't make it out before he walked forward a bit, revealing his outline but still keeping him mostly hidden as he extended his arms "And as I said, you're going to be the one on the ground."

The man didn't say anymore as he fired a shot at the figure causing me to clench up, but the figure didn't move, instead keeping his extended look at the man fired another shot...and then another...and another...

The man kept firing as the figure stayed still, my body shaking with each shot until..."He has to reload."

I heard Satonaka speak as the man tried to fire once more but nothing came out "Huh?"

"It seems you're out of bullets..." My head jerked back to the figure as a low laugh came from him as the man backed up some and his two buddies turned and aimed towards the figure "Now then...It's my turn! Dream Needle!"

I heard the figure whisper something else, but before I could process it a light shaped like a needle hit the man in front of the figure as he fell backwards and landed on his back and..."He's asleep!?"

Satonaka practically screamed out as the man fell down on the ground asleep, not dead, not knocked out but...Asleep..."W-What?"

Those were the only words I could muster as the figure laughed as he stepped further out, revealing a cap on him "Hehe, not no tough I see...Well, let's make this a bit more fun Sukukaja!"

Once the figure stopped talking, my vision began to darken as I could barely see anything in front of me "Ah, C-Chie, are you over there!?"

"Y-Yeah I'm still with Takamaki! A-Are you OK Yosuke?"

"Y-Yeah!" I could hear the two of them quite well and I still felt Satonaka on top of me, but even when I looked at her, she was still blurry as the darkness was all around.

"A-Ah Boss! I can't see!"

"I-I can't see either boss!"

"Q-Quiet down you two! T-This is a-"

"A trick?" The cloaked men stopped talking as I heard the figure again as his footsteps radiated throughout the place as everyone was quiet "I assure you fellows, it's no trick...Dormina!"

Another body was heard hitting the floor as more footsteps as I felt sweat continue to drip down my face. "B-Boss!"

"Dormina!"

Another body and more footsteps until the head of the group spoke "W-What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much...Just your confession..."

"...!"

"Yoshio Takajumi...On This Fateful Day, you're heart has been captured by me, Joker! The Phantom Thief Of Hearts!" What!? Joker? T-The guy everyone's been talking about!? "Now then...Brain Jack!"

A body could once again been heard hitting the floor, but unlike the last three, this one was only the knees "..."

"Alright...Mona!" small footsteps could be heard running across the ground once the name was called "While I deal with him, check everyone and make sure they're ok."

"Meow Meow!" All I heard in response was a cat, as soon the small footsteps began walking around everyone before I heard them and even barely saw them stop in front of us "Meow Meow!"

"Hm? She's bruised?" Again more cat noises before the figure spoke, but soon I could hear his footsteps walking over to us and I could barely make out his legs as he stooped to us "You're right, from where she landed."

"Hey you! W-Who are you!?" I heard Chie yell at the figure who simply laughed

"Oh I'm a just a thief." The figure moved his hand and cupped my face, causing me to gasp "Easy, it's OK."

"H-Huh...?" I looked up at the figure and though my vision was distorted, I could see his eyes meet mine, causing my face to redden.

"Now, this may feel a bit weird but it's going to be OK...Dia!"

A strange sensation came over me, but soon the bruises I didn't even realize I had sustained from the fall began to vanish as my body relaxed "W-What?"

"All better now?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good...I'm glad to hear...A model doesn't need bruises."

"H-Huh? H-How did yo-"

"Oh I might have been listening in, sorry about that..." The figure got up to his feet as he walked back over to the boss leader "Now then...With your confession, you're going away for a long while...I know the manager can hear me, when you're vision returns call the police, understand?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good...Now then...Amrita!"

My vision began to return to me as everyone was still shocked at what just happened, my face was red, my heart beating out of my chest...My life was just saved...By one a thief, a thief known as "Joker..."

##### March 2,2017-Street(5:35PM)

It was at that time that I really started to look up to Joker, the way he took care of everyone no problem and wasn't scared...And how he made sure to check up on me...I felt my face heat up again as I shook my head as I kept running. Chie and Yosuke have kept in touch with me since then, especially Chie, we've become pretty good friends.

As I kept running, I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate as I stopped and reached for it.

[Shiho] Is everything alright Ann?

[Ann] Yeah sorry for not being able to walk home with you

Once I read the text by Shiho and sent my reply, I remembered why exactly I was still out in the first place as the goodwill by Joker suddenly vanished and my hatred for Kamoshida returned...

[Shiho] ...Why did you stay over?

[Ann] Just some things I had to take care of

I gripped my phone, I couldn't let Shiho find out why I had stayed over...She would instantly quit the team if it meant helping me...I...I couldn't let that happen...I can't let her give up on the thing she loves most...

I'll do anything to make sure Shiho can play volleyball...But I also have to take Joker's advice and not let myself get caught up in Kamoshida's words...I...I have to trust Shiho...And always be there for her...

After all, she's really the only friend I have.

##### June 12, 2009- Shujin Junior-Classroom(10:05AM)

I remember it like it was yesterday, I was in school at my desk all by myself like always, we were supposed to have a test that day but our teacher was sick so instead we were assigned to paint our favorite TV characters, which was a easy choice for me...

It was going to be none other than 'Queen Red' from 'Phoenix Ranger Featherman R',she's the leader of the Four Queens, who were the wives of the show's first ever major villains, the Four Kings. I considered her sexy, badass,confident and just overall amazing, I really wanted to be like her growing up.

I remembered getting really focused on the picture I was painting, I was making sure every detail was perfect, from her red hair to her badass armor to hell even her jewelry, I wanted to make sure I got every detail right.

After about an hour, I thought I had perfected it, I thought it was the best thing I had ever painted in my life and I was so proud of it...I remember sitting at my desk admiring my work, I was engrossed in it I didn't even notice someone coming up from besides me until they were present.

When I finally did notice, I remember raising an eyebrow at them and tilting my head "W-What?"

"Takamaki-san, your painting sucks..."I remember just staring at her as she looked at me with a neutral expression, the painting I had put so much work into...One I was so proud of, and someone said it sucked...

I didn't register anger though as the word caught me off guard "W-What?"

"Your painting of Queen Red sucks...Her hair is too long, she doesn't paint her thumbnails and that's her season two outfit, she got new armor in season three." Once she was done talking, my mind had already completely forgotten about her comment as my mind was already on another subject.

"You like Phoenix Ranger Featherman R?"

"Yeah, I watch the new episodes every saturday night and I even stay up past my bedtime to watch the older episodes."

"I-I'm the same way! I-I've never met someone else who likes the show as much as I do, who's your favorite character?"

"I like The Star Princess the best!"

"Aw, I think she's great to! A princess by day and a undercover alien by night, she's really cool!" The comment about my painting was nothing more than a footnote as it led to the two of us talking about Neo Featherman for longer than I could remember, that was the first conversation we had that ignited our friendship.

"By the way, I'm Shiho Suzui!"

"W-Well you already know my name, but it's Ann Takamaki."

"Alright Takamaki-san, lets be friends!"

"A-Alright..." I had never had any friends before since most people in Japan were afraid of my looks, and even when I went to America later, most people regarded me as a bitch...Although I don't regret any of that, I'll take Shiho over any of those guys any day...

It was such a nice memory I had...The only thing that was ruined it was lunch that day...

##### Lunchtime

Me and Shiho were sitting on the swings together after just finishing our lunch and we were trying to learn more about each other, I had just finished explaining to Shiho that my dream was to be a actress and Shiho began to talk about her dream.

"That's really cool Takakmaki-san! I hope you can fulfill your dream!"

"Thanks!...Oh, I should ask...What's your dream?"

"My dream?...Hm...Well mommy and daddy really want me to follow the family tradition and become a doctor..."

"Oh that's cool! You get to save people!"

"Yeah, but I don't like doctors...Mommy and Daddy are always away because their doctors...If I become one, then I would be away for a while to..."

"Oh I see...Well if you were all three doctors, then you could always be together at the hospital!"

"I thought so but...Mommy and Daddy said since we're family, we can't be at the same hospital together..."

"Oh...I'm sorry about that..."

"It's ok...I have another dream actually."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I want to become a volleyball player!"

"Volleyball player?"

"Yeah! I see them on Tv all the time! If I was on tv all the time, then Mommy and Daddy could see me more! I also hear that volleyball players get whatever they want, so Mommy and Daddy wouldn't have to be doctors anymore, because I can get all the doctors I want to do their work for them!"

"Oh that's a good idea! It also sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Mmhmm, I've been practicing at home...Do you want to practice with me sometime Takamaki-san?"

"I would love to!"

"Oh I'm so happy! I can show you my hero!"

"Hero?"

"Yeah! I watch him play volleyball on TV all the time! He's never lost a match, but every time he's talked to by the TV lady, he says his opponents were very strong! That just means he's even stronger! I want to be like him when I get older, a-and maybe even meet him one day!"

Shiho got a small blush on my face as she talked as I gave a giggle...A giggle that often comes back to haunt me.."Whats his name?"

"H-He's name...I-It's Suguru Kamoshida! I even own one of his jerseys!"

##### March 2,2017-Street(5:40PM)

I gripped my phone even tighter as the memory came rushing back to me...If only she knew...If only she knew the evil that man was...But also...If only I knew...

If I knew I could have saved her...I could have done so much more for her...But I failed her...I failed to protect her...Failed to keep her away from that bastard!

Exactly...Meaning you have to believe and trust her! Right?

I stopped walking and my grip gradually began to loosen on my phone as I took a deep breath...I just have to keep believing and trusting Shiho...I can't keep living in the past on the mistakes I had made...I can't move forward...Right...

I shook my head as I resumed my walk home...

[Shiho] What were the things?"

I felt my phone buzz again as I looked at the message and sighed.

[Ann] Just a few after school things, nothing to worry about.

[Shiho] Ann...

[Ann] I swear I'm fine Shiho...

[Shiho] ...

[Ann] ...

[Shiho] I'm going to pick up some groceries...I'll come over to your place when I'm done.

[Ann] Do you want me to come with you?

I waited for a few minutes but a reply never came, so I waited a couple more minutes...Then a couple more...Then a few more...My heart started to pound out of my chest as I walked worrying about Shiho...

[Ann] Shiho?

Still no response...M-Maybe she went on and turned her phone off? M-Maybe...I-I really hope...I continued walking, checking my phone every minute...The sounds of the night were deafening me as I came upon my home, still without a response from Shiho…

##### March 3, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(12:45PM)

"Oh my God she's going to jump!" I heard the words ring out from the hallway as everyone looked towards the yell, some stood up to investigate while others began whispering to each other...What was going on?

The next words would answer my question in the worst way possible...

"It's Shiho Suzui! She's going to jump from the roof!" The world stopped turning...In that moment, time itself stopped in place…

I sat there speechless for just a few seconds that seemed like moments as the only sounds I could hear were the worried talk of the others and the scaffing of chairs on the floor, I couldn't move, I didn't want to register what I had just heard...Until it happened...I realized what was said…

My eyes went wide as the thoughts of hearing what Kursuru had told me started to run through my head...Shiho was found in Kamoshida's office...She was still passed out when I found her...No...The reason she was passed out wasn't because...!

Tears started to form in my eyes as I pushed myself off of my chair and ran past everyone, the sounds around me began mute themselves as my mind was only on one person..."Shiho No!"

That's all I could say as I pushed people out of the way and ran into the hallway, many yelled at me but I ignored them as I ran to the window and looked up as my body froze in place as I saw Shiho up on the ledge of the school, looking down at the ground…

I looked down, praying to whoever would listen that water or a bed or something had magically appeared...But no...It was nothing but solid, deadly, concret "Shiho!"

I yelled out again as I began to run towards the stairs, I...I had to catch her...I had to save her!

As I ran I began to hear people shriek around me

'S-She's jumping!'

'Oh my god she's falling!'

'Someone save her!'

My heart pounded against my chest as I increased my speed, running down the staircases as fast as I could, the heels on my boots threatening to break with every fast paced step, when I got to the main floor more shrieks rang out.

'W-Whats he's doing!?'

"H-He's going to die as well!'

'That's the troublemaker isn't it?'

More words rung around me but I didn't know what they meant, was someone trying to save her? Was someone going to save her? There was no guarantee as I ran towards the doors as finally the last words hit my ears…

'They hit the ground!'

My eyes went even wider as more tears fell down my face as I ran and ran until I buted through the doors and ran…

And I saw her…

I could see Shiho's black hair behind the water as my heart pounded faster as I ran over and when I turned the corner, all I saw was her body standing upright as more tears came flooding out "Shiho!"

I screamed as I turned and fell to my knees and wrapped her in a hug, tears streaming down my face, I was whispering to her how much I loved her and how she was an idiot...I kept repeating words to her but...She didn't respond, she kept looking down under her, her eyes had tears of their own.

I finally realized this as I looked to where she was sitting and I gasped, she was on top...Of Kusuru...He laid on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, his clothes torn all apart, blood leaked out from under him...And through it all...he was looking at us with a smile "K-Kurusu! W-What!? Why!?"

The words flung out of my mouth as Kusuru gave a small laugh causing him to cough off some blood "Heh...Shiho is your best friend, I couldn't let her die..."

He coughed some more blood up as Shiho moved her hand and cupped his face as I kept talking "B-But...You shouldn't have done that...I-I mean..."

"Hehe...It's alright..I think it's because I feel pity...Two bright youth being abused and used by a bastard like Kamoshida…"My eyes went wide for a second from the selflessness of Kusuru before I swallowed and started to move my hand forward.

"K-Kusuru...I-" Before I could cup the other side of his face a teacher ran over and knelt down beside him causing Shiho and I to withdraw our hands.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"I already have!" Miss Kawakami ran over afterwards and knelt down besides Kusuru as she took a tissue and wiped the blood off of his face as his eyes started to droop some.

"Suzui, Takamaki! Are you two alright!?" Another teacher ran over and pulled the two of us to the side as Shiho was trembling the entire time while I tried to comfort her "Especially you Suzui! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"..." Shiho didn't say anything as her eyes stayed trained on Kusuru as more teachers ran over to him while the others tried to push back the students. I looked down at her as tears rolled down her face as I pulled her into a hug, but she still didn't respond.

Soon the ambulance pulled in as the medics got out and placed Kusuru on a stretcher while one of the teachers got on to accompany him, however another ambulance soon pulled in as the teacher with us looked down at Shiho "Miss Suzui, the second one is for you...Please come with me…"

"..." Shiho still didn't say anything as the teacher grabbed her arm and tried pulling her over but I looked up at them.

"L-Let me go with her! Please!"

"Takamaki...I can't let you, it has to be a teacher...Please visit her later…"

"But-"

"Ann…" Shiho muttered the words but I was able to barely hear them as I looked down at her.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I-It's fine...K-Kusuru is the one we should be worried about…" Shiho quietly mumbled as the teacher led her over to the second ambulance, I kept watch on her before my eyes darted to the one with Kusuru as the doors were shut as it quickly rolled away as I watched on...My legs trembling...Unsure of what to do…

I just watched as the guy I just had lunch with and my best friend in the whole world were both being driven away in ambulances...All the while, all I could do was watch...Legs shaking...Tears on my face...My fists balled up as I fell onto my knees as I punched the ground.

"D-Damn you Kamoshida…" That's all I could think about...The bastard who caused this was him...With the way Shiho was found...I had no other options but to believe it was him...Damn it...Why am I so helpless!?

Thats was all I could think as the teachers motioned for all of us to go back inside the school.

##### March 3, 2017-Shujin Academy-Hallway(1:25PM)

Eventually all of the students were pushed back into the school, where gossip and lies started to overtake every conversation in the hallway...All the while I leaned against the wall clutching my phone as tear stains adorned my face...I didn't know what to think...If only I had been their for Shiho last night I…

….

Damn it...Damn it all to Hell...I couldn't do anything, and to top it off, Kusuru might be dead because I can't do anything!...Why did I have to come to this shitty school? Why…?

As I thought about the hell I was currently living in, I didn't notice the footsteps coming towards me until they stopped and spoke "You going to cry all day?"

I looked up at the figure in front of me and gasped at who it was "R-Ryuji?"

Ryuji Sakamoto, while I wasn't friend with him or anything, we knew each other pretty well and we almost were never formal with each other "Well?"

"W-Well what?"

"Are you going to cry all day or are you going to pull up your pants and go to the hospital?"

"G-Go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, crying and moping about right now isn't going to solve anything...All we can do is make sure they're alright…"

"I-I know but…"

"But what? We...We…" Ryuji looked around before leaning in towards me "We both know Kamoshida has to be responsible for this."

"...!"

"At Least...I hope you know that...I know everyone says you sleep around with him but I've known you since middle school...You're way too shy to be sleeping around with really anybody." Ah geez thanks…"Still though...If you can't acknowledge he's involved then we're done talking."

"..."

"Ann you know the truth…"

"...I-I know...Kusuru actually found Shiho in Kamoshida's office this morning so…" I saw Ryuji tense up some as he balled his fist but he didn't say anything" I know that bastard is somehow responsible…"

"...Right...Tch, first he saves her from Kamoshida's office and then he saves her from falling...Akira really is a cool ass dude." Yeah...In fact after talking to him, he almost reminds me of Jo-...Well other than bravery and maybe personality, they're completely different…"Still though...He's also really lucky...I heard he's alive but…"

Ryuji didn't say anymore as the two of us stood their in silence for a few moments before I gulped and spoke "W-Well you wanted to go see them right? T-Then lets go!"

"Right...Although I think I heard the teachers say Akira can't have visitors right now which considering everything it makes sense...i don't know about Shiho though…"

"Well we won't know until we try! S-So lets go! I get the feeling schools done for the day anyway…"

"R-Right…" Ryuji nodded as he followed behind me as I wiped the remainder of my face off, all the while praying that Shiho was unharmed...And that Kusuru was still alive…

##### March 3, 2017-Hospital-Lobby(2:20PM)

Almost an hour later, we arrived at the hospital...The lobby was like any other, with sofas and chairs, along with the TV and a few others...However…

"What do you mean I can't go see him!? I'm his guardian!"

"U-Uh well...T-The doctors still busy…" Standing at the receptionist desk was a middle aged man, yelling at the nurse behind the counter who was sweating bricks. He was wearing a pink shirt and grey pants along with an apron, sweat on his head like he had rushed him.

"I'm Akira's guardian, I should be allowed to see him dammit!" Akira's...Guardian? Wait...This was the guy watching over Kusuru?

"S-Sir I'm sorry but…"

"You're Kusuru's guardian?" I blurted the words out without thinking, the man immediately turned around, his eyes looked at me through his glasses.

"H-Huh? Yeah I am...Who are you, his girlfriend or something?" My face turned a hint of red as I swung it back and forth.

"N-Not at all! J-Just a friend...I'm Ann Takamaki…"

"A friend huh...Name's Sojiro Sakura...I've been his guardian for about a month now…" Sakura looked at Ryuji who was standing right behind me as he raised an eyebrow "Hm? You're that Sakamoto the kid hangs with right?"

"U-Uh yes! T-That would be me…" Sakura nodded his head as closed his eyes and gave an sigh.

"Well...I'm...I'm glad he's making friends...Still though, I'm surprised you're already good enough friends to immediately come see him."

"W-Well we're also here to see Shiho Suzui...S-She was the girl he saved…"

"...I see...Well I think she can have visitors...Unlike the kid…"

"I-I'm sorry sir but the doctor will still be with him for another hour or two until he can have any visitors...Miss Suzui on the other hand is indeed ready to receive visitors…" The nurse still had sweat running down her face, worried about another outburst from Sakura but instead all she got was a nod.

"Hmph...Well you heard the nurse, you can go see your friend...I hope...I hope what the kid did wasn't for nothing…" Sakura gave a sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to an empty chair, clearly exhausted.

"I-I think we should leave him alone for now Ann…"

"R-Right...Lets head on and see Shiho."

##### March 3, 2017-Hospital-Patients Room B(2:40PM)

The walk felt like it took forever before I arrived at Shiho's room, and when I did arrive, I took a deep breath before I extended my hand and opened the door.

When I entered I immediately went wide eyed as I saw Shiho sitting on the side of her bed, looking out the window "Shiho!"

I yelled out and immediately ran towards her as I embraced her from behind, my emotions from before almost returned but I was able to hold them back. "...H-Hey...Ann…"

Shiho didn't even turn around to speak but instead did so afterwards, her face was hollow...And her gaze seemed like she wasn't truly present...However, when she saw Ryuji some life seemed to return to her. "Sakamoto…"

"U-Uh hey Suzui…"

"...Have you...Talked to Kusuru?"

"U-Uh no...The doctor is still with him…"

"Oh...I see…" The small life in Shiho's eyes seemed to vanish as soon as it came after Ryuji gave his remark, making me sweat a little bit.

"Shiho...A-Are you Ok…"

"...Physically...The doctor said I'm fine...He said I should be able to return to school as early as tomorrow…"

"T-Thats great!"

"But…" Shiho grimaced as she placed a hand to her head as she bent over some "Whenever I close my eyes...Whenever I try to think...All I see is Kusuru...His almost dead body under me...Smiling at me...Why...Why was he smiling…?"

"Shiho…"

"Was he smiling because he saved me…? How can someone smile despite the fact they were about to die!? He didn't even know me but he saved me...Why…? Why did he have to do that?! It's only been a few hours, but it's felt like an eternity! An eternity of replaying the scene over and over again my head and it's all the same result...Me falling only to be saved by Kusuru! Why!? Why can't it end with me hitting without him saving me!? Why...Why did he have to take my punishment for me…!?"

Shiho was bawling at this point as I pulled her in a hug and rocked her back and forth...Her voice got louder and louder as she repeated the same thing over and over again...Until her words became nothing more than sniffles as she began to calm down…"Better…?"

"...Y-Yeah...T-Thank you Ann…" Shiho pushed herself off of me and wiped her face off before looking behind me "S-Sorry you had to see that Sakamoto…"

"A-Ah no...I-It's fine…" Ryuji looked away Embarrassingly as Shiho returned her focus to me.

"Ann...W-Why did Kusuru do it...W-Why didn't he let me fall…?"

"...I-I don't know...I-I guess he...He felt like it was the right thing to do I mean...He even said so himself in a sense…"

"B-But still...It makes no sense...He's not a hero or has super powers or anything...He's a student like us...He might die but he decided to save me...I-I don't understand…"

"...Kusuru told me...That you can be friends who can look out for each other...But you also have to trust someone to pull you back up…"

"T-Trust?"

"Yeah...I-I'm not completely sure what he meant but...I-I like to believe it in a sense that as long as you trust your friends, you'll be alright...M-Maybe...He saved you because he trusted you to pull him back up...No...he trusted us to pull him back up...His friends…"

"B-But he barely kn-"

"You keep saying that Shiho but...Maybe that's not true...Maybe he does know us...We just don't know anything about him...He knows about our predicament with Kamoshida and also knows we're best friends...Maybe he wants to be our friend...And he trusts us to also be his friend…"

"T-Thats kinda pushing it Ann…"

….

"...B-But...A-Alright...I-I'm going to become Kusuru's friend...Because he trusts me...And after today I can certainly trust him…." I nodded as Shiho gave off a small smile...It was forced...But it was one she needed...We all needed...And it stood for one thing…

That trust is all we have right now...Trust and our friendship...So I'll do just that…

I'll trust that my friendship with Kusuru will only get stronger after today!

##### Unknown Time-Unknown Location(Unknown POV)

"Hmm~ It seems something urgent has happened for master to summon me~" I spoke to myself as I walked across the blue carpet, my boots making no sounds as I walked thanks to the fabric created by my master's master.

As I walked, the blue walls adjourned with the candles of blue flame seemed to welcome me as I made my way to my masters room. Finally I arrived in front of the large blue door as I took out a key and opened it.

Once I was inside the room, I saw my master sitting at his desk with his usual smile as he looked at the book in front of him "Ah, I'm glad to see you responded to my call."

"I am always at your command my master."

"Excellent, for we have a important matter to discuss." I nodded as I shut the door behind me as it vanished, leaving the two of us alone in the room. "I'm sure your siblings have mentioned this to you, but you have heard of humans with potential correct?"

"Yes, they have mentioned it...My sisters especially have talked about it...Why do you ask master?"

"Because for the first time in a long while, two humans at the same time are about to awaken to their potential...One with a rebellious spirit...The other with a spirit of dark justice...Very interesting indeed…"

"I see...Has this never happened before my master?"

Master gave a small laugh as he shook his head "Not during my time I'm afraid...Though the events of four years ago are still known throughout this domain, that human was gifted his potential by a evil spirit and such, he was not counted as one with actual potential...This was proven with his untimely defeat."

"I understand master...You mentioned one with a rebellious spirit and one with a spirit of Dark Justice...What does that mean?"

"It means the two of them are destined to meet in this world on opposite sides...However neither one is pure good or pure evil...Both are in the grey area...Very interesting...It's not a battle of good vs evil...It's a battle of ideas and merit...Very very interesting."

"I see...Then this battle will one to keep an eye on."

"Hehe, they always are, but this one especially...Now come here." I stepped up to masters desk as he closed the book he was writing in and handed it to me "This book should be used to guide both of our future guests, use this to assist them with anything that we can share."

I took the book and placed it under my arm as I bowed "As you wish my master...May I inquire where these two are?"

"Both of them are in the city of Tokyo, located in the country of Japan...Both are in Highschool as well...One is parentless and is also a detective...The other is serving an unjust sentence and is currently trying to reform the world as a thief...Both have also already awakened to their powers but are in the infant stages and as such, are limited with what they can do."

"I see...Then I shall seek them out my master."

"One more thing...The one serving the unjust sentence is also the one that I instructed Morgana to watch...It seems my deductions were correct."

"I see...As a being created by you my master, I shall greet the one with Morgana first."

"Very well...Do whatever you think is wise, I am counting on you Lavenza."


	4. Kamoshida's Arc IV-The Shujin Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida, the self proscribed king of Shujin....  
> Joker....The Phantom Thief Of Hearts....  
> A battle of King Vs Thief...Good vs Evil....  
> A...Revolution....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start this off with three things, the first thing is that I apologize for this taking longer than usual and due to some other projects I'm working on and some personal issues, the next chapter might be delayed until December which I apologize for.
> 
> The second is that you will indeed notice, this story has a M rating...I will say off the bat this story will have no lemons(That may or may not be a separate fic, I'm not sure) I just mention that because this story has some stronger sexual themes than most, so for people sensitive to that, just be a bit wary.
> 
> Third and finally, you will finally see how we will handle the big fish in this story and...Everyone might not like it, this is the decision I have made, and if you don't like it...I hope you still give my story a chance, and I apologize.
> 
> Anyway I hpe you guys enjoy~
> 
> ~Elizabeth

#### July 5th, 2016-????

"So...That's your choice…" We stood there under the moonlight as the trees around us slowly moved in the wind, her raven black hair flowed along with them, as if it was dancing. "I...Guess I can respect that…."

I gulped as sweat rolled down my face, we had been dating for a year now in secrecy, after all I was in high school and she was the manager of well respected Inn. "...I think...It's time…."

"...Yeah...If we continue to hide it...How much damage will be caused when we're eventually found out?"

"More than we would like...I'll be expelled and your reputation will not only be broken, but your family's Inn will have a black mark on it for the rest of it's history...I...Can't bear to have that happen to you…."

"..." She didn't say anything as she stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug which I returned. "...Ok...But...We'll just start with the group...Then work towards telling my family...Ok?"

"Yeah that's for the best...At Least they can help hide it...And I'm sure they're be supported of it, I mean...They already like me enough to have a teenager join their group." She giggled as she snuggled her head into my chest.

"Well...We started our group when we were teenagers so...It's not that much different…" Silence continued for a few more moments before she looked into my eyes and gave a heart warming smile. "But...There's one secret we can't tell them."

I smirked as I returned the stare, knowing what she was talking about. "Oh? And what's that?"

She gave a small laugh as she touched my head with hers and whispered. "I wonder...Mr Phantom Thief…"

I smiled as I leaned in, inches from her lips. "I also wonder...Miss Amagi…"

#### March 4th, 2017-Hospital-Patients Room(11:30AM)

...

...

.."W-What?"

My eyes fluttered opened as the sounds of a heart monitor could be heard along with an AC, I tried to move but my arms felt completely drained...Guess I shouldn't be surprised...Without SP, I might as well be an old man...I sighed as I looked down at my body, I was covered in bandages over over, along with a giant wrap around my chest...The only clothes I had on were my boxers as the rest of them seemed to be removed for the bandages and the such."You're awake!"

I looked over to the sound of the voice and saw Sojiro, wearing his jacket and hat with a book in his hand, he immediately placed the book down and walked over to me with his neutral expression "So...How you feel?"

"Weak..."

"Hmph, that's not surprising." Sojiro looked over the rest of my body before his face morphed into a scowl "I heard what happened and what you did was stupid! What if you didn't catch her her? What if you both hit the ground and got seriously hurt, or worse died!? What then?"

I looked up at Sojiro who despite having the angry expression had a look of relief in his eyes "...H-Hows Shiho...?"

Sojiro was quiet for a moment before he looked down and sighed, and when he looked back up, his expression had gone back to its neutral look though a bit forced "W-Well...She's much better than you,that's for sure...She has a few bruises and cuts but...That's all, she came for a checkup and after cleaning the cuts and being watched for a few hours she was sent home...Can't say the same for you though, you have several cracked ribs, a badly bruised back and several cuts...Though considering the height you fell from, you're pretty damn lucky."

The only reason I'm not dead is because of the Null Physical...But even then, since I focused it on Shiho, I still got pretty badly hurt...But at least it's all stuff that will heal relatively quick, I'm not done with that son of a bitch Kamoshida! "Y-Yeah guess I am..."

"Yeah...Well...I have to head back to the shop, it's been closed since I heard what happened and I rushed over here...But since your awake...I guess it's fine..." I nodded as Sojiro turned around and picked the book he was holding back up and slipped it into his pocket before he gave me one last look as he nodded and left.

I watched him leave and once he was gone I gave a sigh which caused some pain in my chest, I barely remember what happened...I jumped...Morgana pushed me with garu...I caught Shiho and...I was taken here...I think that's all...

I looked to my side and saw my clothes folded up in a chair, most likely done so by the nurses here, my glasses were nowhere to be seen but they most likely broke when I landed...I also didn't feel my earpiece so it must have broken as well...

Only reason Shiho is alive is because of Morgana...I have to thank him when I see him..."I wonder where he ran off to..."

"Not too far Joker." I turned towards the sound of the voice at the window and saw Morgana, back in his cat form, laying on it, his tail curled around a broken pair of glasses "I figured you might not need these but I figured I bring them to you."

I gave a small laugh as Morgana jumped from the window and up onto the bed, not getting on top of me because of my injuries "Thanks Morgana..."

"...Akira...That was pretty stupid."

"Trust me, I already heard from Sojiro..."

"Well he's your guardian, but I'm your partner and best friend, so it means more coming from me." Does it really though? "I was lucky I saw you when I did, if I was just a second late then I wouldn't have been able to push you."

"I-I know...Thanks..."

"Anytime...Also here." I looked at Morgana as he rolled over, exposing a taped small bottle on his stomach "I used the last of the materials we had and made a SP elixir...However, I can't make anymore until we get the materials...Which are rare to say the least."

"Y-Yeah thanks..." I moved my arm over as exhaustion and pain could be felt as I pulled the bottle from him and opened it up as I gulped it down. A few seconds later, I could feel the strength returning to my body, though the pain persisted "Much better..."

"I would heal you right now...But it would be too suspicious if all of your injuries healed in a day...Sorry Akira, but you're gonna have to stick this out for a little while..."

"Right..."

"I'm sure Kamoshida will be wondering why Shiho looks fine as well, since you said you healed her." I nodded as I gripped the bed covers I was laying on...That son a of a bitch caused her to jump...

"Kamoshida...I really didn't like him before...But now I hate his guts...I know it's what he did to Shiho that made her jump."

"Considering the state you found her in, I would have to agree...Though it's strange, I never saw Kamoshida yesterday...Not even with the teachers who rushed towards you when you hit the ground..."

"He was most likely going to come in right before the rally...Make a grand fucking entrance or something...Speaking of, have you heard anything about that?"

"It's happening tomorrow...The principle held a morning session earlier this morning and told the students it would get their minds off of what happened yesterday...I decided to attend since I figure you would like to know..."

"Yeah...So tomorrow is when we raid his office then."

"You really think you can do any raiding in your current state?"

"...Not really, but we have to speed this up...We can't have another Shiho, and with how I found her yesterday, I shudder to think what he will do to her after she tried to kill herself..."

"You may have a point, but you're gonna have to take it easy, after all-"

KNOCK KNOCK

A knocking sound could be heard at the door, and soon a voice followed "Hey dude, it's me."

Ryuji? Why isn't he at school? "C-Come in."

The door opened and Ryuji walked in with a downtrodden look on his face, he looked over my body as he shook his head and muttered "Damn dude..."

"Ryuji...Why are you here?"

"School was let out early today so the teachers can set up for the PE Rally and also come up with something to honor you or something...I raced over here as soon as the bell rang."

"Heh, thanks..."

"Dude though...I couldn't believe it when I saw Suzui jump but when I saw you...I thought I was dreaming...But I can't fault you either, I would have done the same thing if it was someone close to me."

"Well I'm not really close to her it was just...The right thing to do..."

"Heh, trying to sound cool even when your covered in bandages?" Ryuji gave a small chuckle before he walked over to me a half sad, half serious expression "I think I know why she jumped..."

"...Kamoshida." Ryuji nodded his head as he balled his fists.

"Damn it...I already hated his guts but this...This takes the cake...But dammit we can't do anything! One wrong move and both of us are expelled! I wish something would happen to that piece of shit!"

"...Maybe this will-"

"Don't be stupid dude! The school will brush this under the rug, just like everything else, from the track team, to the abuse, to my fucking leg, everything!"

"..."

"...Sorry...Saying stuff like that and thinking that shit won't help anything..." Ryuji looked around the room before he pulled a rolling chair up and sat in it "So...What are we going to do?"

"...We need to keep everyone safe..."

"...Huh?"

"Ann...Shiho...Mishima...We need to keep them and everyone else safe from Kamoshida...If we don't, then we're just going have a repeat of yesterday..."

"I know that but...How do we do that?"...Ryuji can't really do anything himself without getting expelled...But at the same time, until I can nab Kamoshida, everyone needs to be protected...

..."Tomorrow...During the rally...Keep your eyes on Ann and Shiho...Everytime Kamoshida tries to go to them, snag them and take them somewhere else...Have Mishima help you, just mention my name and he should comply...Because there's no doubt that after today, those two are the ones he's going after...

"Yeah most likely...But what if he gets mad of chasing us and goes after someone else?"

"Don't worry...Do it for a few minutes...The rest will take care of itself..." I hope anyway...

"Uh...Ok...Whatever you say..." I nodded as I reached down and picked my glasses up as I held them out.

"Do me a favor and get these fixed...I'll pay you back afterwards."

"Huh? Why me?"

"I would ask boss but I didn't find them until after he left...Just find a clinic or even ask one of the staff here, I'm sure they could assist you."

"Well...Alright, least I could do I guess." Ryuji grabbed the glasses and got up and started walking towards the door "I'll be back."

"Alright."

Ryuji turned back towards the door when it suddenly opened by itself "Oh...Sakamoto..."

"Mishima, whats up?" Mishima walked through the door holding a box of food and a drink.

"I-I was just coming to see Ak-I mean Kursuru-kun..."

"Ah, well I have to go get his glasses fixed, be back in a few." Mishima nodded as Ryuji walked past him and closed the door, leaving Mishima alone with me and Morgana. Mishima walked up to my bed and smiled as he laid the food and drink next to me.

"I figured you might be hungry, so I brought you some food...Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, thanks." Mishima gave a smile as he sat down in the chair Ryuji was just in as he gave a sigh.

"What you did yesterday was amazing! I couldn't believe how far you traveled! And you saved Suzui-san!...Though I guessed you took the brunt of it."

"Heh, could have been worse."

"Yeah...Everyone was talking about you after that, some thought you were stupid while others called you brave...Either way, your reputation as a trouble maker has been changed for sure...Though that may not be good since that was the fake living you were using." At Least he fully bought into the lie...

"Well I didn't have a choice, I didn't have time to change...I'm willing to have people start talking if it will save a life...So I think I did the right choice."

"Oh I don't disagree! In fact I completely agree with what you did!...Though you certainly worried quite a few people..."

"Yeah I know..."

"I think Suzui and Takamaki were the most affected...Takamaki had a worried look all day and when I saw Suzui in the hall, she had a blank stare...It's crazy, almost nobody is talking about the fact she jumped because of you..."

"Well that's good...It should get rid of any unwanted attention..."Although I am surprised Shiho is already back at school...Even if it was just cuts and bruises, I figure the school would send her to counseling or something...

"Yeah...But I have no doubt Kamoshida will soon turn the praise you're getting spin it...He'll try to say that you did something to force Shiho to jump and you just wanted to play hero...make everyone forget about your record...I heard a few third years saying that at least..."

"He can say whatever the hell he wants, after tomorrow he won't be able to escape..."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow is the day I finally get that son of a bitch...I'm raiding his office during the rally and I know I'll find something...I have to..."

"You think he would leave evidence in his office?"

"He left Shiho in their completely unguarded and overnight...The school can't do anything...Or rather won't do anything...That school lives thanks to him and should he get caught...Then they can kiss their reputation goodbye."

"That's a good point...Do you have any other evidence?"

"Testimonies...The witnesses you gave me...Camera Data of him being a douche...Text messages...The physical evidence on his team...And of course whatever I find in his office."

"Does being a douche count as evidence?"

"Tell me...if someone was accused of sexual harassment and assault and camera data showed him flirting with the other female students and him talking down to the male students...That can be persuasive."

"I-I guess...But the school will hide everything and cover everything, the only way to get him to talk is a con-" Mishima caught himself as he looked at me as I shot him a grin, it seems he remembered "Wait...You're Joker, that's right! Joker always gets a confession! I-I don't how you do it, but if anyone can get a confession, it's you!"

I gave a thumbs up as I looked down at Morgana who was watching Mishima silently "Yep...Me and Mona here."

Mishima raised an eyebrow before looking down at Morgana as the realization hit him "Mona...? W-Wait! This cat...Is your partner!? Really!?"

I gave a laugh as Morgana kept his eyes on Mishima "Yep, little Mona...Or rather his allias right now Morgana."

"Morgana...?"

"Like the name Akira, Morgana is a fake name to be used in public...After all it might raise a few eyebrows if I called him Mona."

"I-I guess that's true...But wow...That's one amazing cat!" Morgana gave me a smug look, loving the compliments that Mishima was giving him as I rolled my eye, a stuck up even in the hospital...Even if he wasn't the one hurt.

"Yeah, he is."

"Haha...W-Well...I just came to drop off the food and drink...But now that I know about tomorrow, should I do anything?"

"Talk to Ryuji, he'll tell you the thing I need the two of you to do tomorrow."

"Sakamoto? Does he know t-"

"No, I simply told him to keep Ann and Shiho away from Kamoshida...I mentioned nothing of who I am."

"I see...Well I can assist in that...I won't be afraid tomorrow because...It all ends...tomorrow!"

"It's poetic really...Volleyball...The one thing that brought him fame and glory...Will be the thing that ruins his life..."

March 4th, 2017-Hospital-Patients Room(7:45PM)

Mishima and I talked a bit more before he left, Ryuji came back about an hour later and told me he had to go to some clinic called the Takemi Clinic, and apparently it's located right next to Leblanc...Which is convenient...I should drop by sometime and see if it would be a good place to treat my injuries and the such...

However that would have to wait as I stood beside my bed in pain, I had tried walking but it was extremely difficult as my chest was aching with every step, Morgana had stayed on the bed watching and finally decided to speak up "Are you sure you can do this."

I was breathing heavily as I looked over at Morgana...He was right, the pain was incredibly unbearable...But I can't wait any longer...After yesterday, I'm fully convinced I can't wait any longer..."I-I have to...But dammit..."

"..." Morgana kept looking on before he gave off a sigh "I suppose...I can use Dia...It's a very small healing spell but it should make the pain bearable...Plus it shouldn't be too noticeable..."

"...Y-Your SP though."

"It's mostly full...Unlike you, I don't use all the time." I gave a small laugh as Morgana kept watching me waiting for my answer.

"A-Alright...Focus it on my chest...T-Thats where it hurts the most..."

"Alright." Morgana closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were green as his persona appeared behind him as the world around went dark "Dia!"

A green glow appeared around me and I could feel my chest start to immediately feel better, the pain that was unbearable felt like a bruise now and when I took a step, it didn't feel like the world was ending...It still hurt like hell, but I could live with this. "T-Thanks..."

The world lightened back up as Morgana's green eyes returned to normal as he gave a purr "No problem...Now that that's settled...What about the rest of the school?"

"Huh?"

"Even when Kamoshida is taken down, we have to find out who else knew and hid what he did...The principle is easily the most knowing one but who else? We have access to the principal's email and we still need to check it out but..."

"...I doubt he had contact with every single teacher about it...And his emails can shed light on who we can investigate...But it can't be the only thing we use against him...We need to get everything so we can lock up everyone...We may have to wait on them for now...However with access to his emails we should be able to keep track of his movements afterwards...Who knows...He may just be a pawn..."

"So...Leave him so we can track him?"

"Something like that...When Kamoshida is caught, he won't make any more moves, that I can assure you...However we can track him and see if he's involved in any other scandals or if someone higher than him is the real one hiding everything..."

"I see...And of course if he tries anything..."

"Then we take him on, but while I would love to go after everyone, getting the big fish, Kamoshida...is priority..."

"Of course." Morgana hoped down from the bed and onto my shoulder as he stretched across both of my shoulders and my neck "Last note...Rally begins at Nine tomorrow...Apparently Kamoshida wants it to be bigger to 'celebrate' your actions."

"Heh, fine with me...Gives me more time to beat the shit out of him." I clenched my fists as I walked over to the window and looked at the sky, tonight would be the last night that the bastard goes free.

#### March 5th, 2017-Hospital-Patients Room(6:30AM)

Before the sun had even come up, I was up out of bed and looking outside, Morgana had retrieved my bag before any teachers could and hid it and had brought it to me this morning, giving me my Phantom Thief Gear.

Morgana hopped up onto the bed as I heard him clear his throat. "Lets go over the plan."

"...Right..." Morgana pulled a map of the school onto the bed as he started going over everything "We start at Eight. The rally is at nine, giving us a hour for the preliminary events. As you stated, Kamoshida is almost certainly going to show up right before the rally in a grand style. It would be a bad idea to go to his office before hand as he may have some things to place in their, which may contain evidence."

Morgana moved his paw over to the rooftop "Go here first and secure that no one is around, lock the door and start setting up, place pictures of the students he's abused around the area, almost in a circle. After this, change the lock so the door can only be locked from the inside, meaning Kamoshida can't escape once he's up their."

"Why do we have to have the pictures again?"

"Kamoshida is so rooted in his desires that's his not like the other criminals we've gone after...It's going to take a lot to get him to confess, so trying to bring out the guilt as best we can before using Brain Jack will be key..."

"What's wrong?"

"...I've sensed something from him that makes me shudder, if it's true...That means it's going to be the fight of our lives..."

"What do you mean?"

"...Kamoshida has the same presence as us."

"So...He has a Persona!?"

"Not exactly...A Persona appears when one conquers the heart, like you and me...But when one falls into their desires...They become a Shadow...A being that is driven only be desires and nothing else."

"What do we do then?"

"The only way to get him to confess is to defeat his shadow, afterwards he will confess everything because if the Shadow is destroyed, then his desires are as well...After that, His confession and the evidence and testimonies should put him away forever"

"I see...How do I defeat it though?"

"Use your Persona and your knife...When a Shadow is fought, you enter a world known as the Shadow World...Their you have unlimited SP and are cut off from the outside world...However the only way to escape is to either win...Or die...It will be you against Kamoshida's Shadow...One dies...the other survives..."

"Kamoshida himself will survive though?"

"Yes, because unlike you, he's shadow has taken over him...You on the other hand took over your Persona"

"I see...Thanks for the info"

"...Anyway, by the time you're done, Kamoshida will have arrived already or would be arriving. Keep a eye on him and as soon as he goes to his office and gets prepared and leaves, raid it and get all the evidence you can...I pray that it's in there..."

"I think it is...At Least it makes the most sense."

"Agreed...While you're doing this, I'll assist Mishima and Ryuji the best I can in keeping Kamoshida away from Lady Ann and Shiho...Of course I'll watch out in case he tries to go after anyone else...Finally once his office is raided, use the principal's pager and have Kamoshida come to the roof, I'll follow him and when he enters the roof, I'll lock the door behind him, leaving it up to you Joker."

"I see..."

"Any questions?"

"No, I'm all set."

"Good, then lets start on Operation Volleyball!" I nodded as I walked over to my bag and began changing into my attire, from my boots, to my gloves to my mask. I smirked as I placed it on my face as I looked at Morgana who had shifted into his thief form I gave a thumbs up as I walked over to the door and locked it while pressing the Do Not Disturb Button "Alright, let's go!"

#### March 5, 2017-Shujin Academy-Rooftop(7:57AM)

When Morgana and I arrived at the school, we saw the place was crowded with students chatting amongst each other, and the place I had landed when I saved Shiho was blocked off with trash cans and signs...I have no idea why unless they plan on using that spot for some bullshit way to say how they turned a troublemaker into a hero...

Whatever the reason, it won't last long...Not after i'm done today! I jumped on top of the rooftop with a suitcase full of pictures and immediately ran to the door, it was already locked, most likely by the teachers thanks to what happened just two days ago. While my chest was still hurt from that, the Dia Morgana gave me allowed me to move around...I just hope that if I do have to face this shadow creature, my injuries won't hinder me.

I grunted as I laid the suitcase down and pulled out what I needed, tape, camera polls, and the pictures all the students Kamoshida has either abused or assaulted. I gave a smirk as I got to work in setting up the area of guilt.

#### March 5, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(8:01AM)(Morgana's POV)

As Akira got to work on the roof, I made my way to his classroom to see if any additional info would be presented, class should just have started so I should be good. I hoped to the window and easily slipped inside and into Akira's desk, while I may not have his body to hide me, I still have the chair pushed in and the darkness inside the desk.

As I slipped into the desk, I did a quick scan and saw that both Mishima and Lady Ann were present, while Mishima had a serious look on his face and was trembling a bit, Lady Ann seemed to be completely zoned out, most likely still thinking of what happened a few days ago. Considering that she doesn't look worried or angry, it's likely safe to assume Shiho is alright right now.

As I settled in and waited a voice suddenly spoke up "Alright everyone, as you know the PE Rally will be in about a hour...Wear your gym clothes...Attendance is mandatory...Anyone caught skipping will have to stay over and clean up the gym..."

I could hear Kawakami speak and she sounded as down in the dumps as ever.

"Regarding what happened two days ago...As you know school was cut short yesterday and the entire day today will be spent in the rally...This is because this rally will be dedicated to the heroic actions of Kursuru...We can thank Mr Kamoshida for the idea." Pft, it's all just a play by him to get sympathy before using what happened as a way to get rid of Akira. "Also regarding Kursuru, I do have good news...It seems that despite the height, no bones were broken...He has several cracked ribs, lost a tooth, has bruises all over his arms and legs and will be out for about a week or two...But again with the height he fell from, that's extremely lucky."

No luck about it, he was just lucky that he had enough SP to use Null Physical 'I don't know weather to think if Kursuru was brave or an idiot.'

'I think a little of both maybe, he's an idiot for jumping, but brave for rescuing Suzui.'

'Nah he's just plan stupid, he's lucky he caught her.'

'I might have to agree…' I heard the mumors flying around and just sighed, even he does something as jumping from a building to save someone, he's still looked down upon.

"Alright quiet down, I'm sure Kursuru had a good reason for his actions to save Suzui...Now, since the rally will start soon, you all may have some free time." As soon as Kawakami spoke the class went in a frenzy as everyone started talking to each other, weather it was about Akira, the rally or the bastard Kamoshida, it was about something relevant.

I peeked my head out and saw that Mishima was still sitting at his desk with his hands clenched, looking pretty nervous. I sighed as I morphed back into my regular cat form and started doing small meows to get his attention, quickly hiding when someone would look my way or mention something about a cat. Finally Mishima heard me and looked me way and gasped when he saw me peeking my head out. He quickly looked around before getting up and walking towards before sitting down against the wall to avoid suspicion. "M-Mona?"

I shook my head at Mishima, he couldn't understand me so I'm going have to use my body to communicate.

"H-Huh?...Oh right...Morgana in public." I nodded as I looked around a little bit before back at Mishima "Why are you here?"

I pointed my tail towards Lady Ann to signal why.

"Takamaki?...Oh! The plan...W-Wait does that mean...?Jo-...I mean Akira is...?" I just nodded as Mishima went wide eyed "H-He's here which means...The plan starts now!?"

Again I nodded.

"R-Right which means...Starting now I need to look out for Takamaki and Suzui?" Again another nod from me "R-Right...B-But what about Suzui?"

I know Ryuji's in Shiho's class but I can't exactly communicate with him like I can with Mishima...However maybe Mishima can. I took my tail and pointed at Mishima before making it look like a small r to a degree.

"A-A R?...W-Wait Sakamoto! He's in Suzui's class!...H-How am I going to get him to...W-Wait! I can just ask to go to the restroom and then stop by!...B-But what if they're in class?"

I pointed towards Kawakami

"Miss Kawakami...? Oh I can just tell the teacher that Kawakami needs to Sakamoto and then tell him out in the hallway!" I gave a proud nod as Mishima shook his head "A-Alright...I-I need to do this...I-I have to protect them and give Joker time!"

Mishima pushed himself up from the floor and went over to Kawakami, I peeked out and saw him talk to her and she just shook her head before looking down at her papers. Mishima thanked her and then left the classroom...Alright, I'll stay here and watch Lady Ann until he gets back, and then I'll go watch out for Kamoshida for Akira.

#### March 5, 2017-Shujin Academy-Rooftop(Akira's POV)(8:40AM)

Some time had passed since I started and while putting the pictures up everywhere in a circle wasn't hard, the door certainly was. After completely removing the door knob, I had to then remove the lock and flip it. While I was used to making lockpicks and the such, this was another beast entirely.

When I finally got the lock flipped, I then had to put the door handle back onto the door which just made me sigh as my hands started to cramp up, not to mention that all of this bending and crap wasn't helping my chest.

Finally though, I was able to get the door flipped and fixed and thanks to that,the lock was flipped. I sat back and admired my handiwork before getting up and testing the door, it opened just fine and when I went out to the staircase and tested the lock it worked. I did a small laugh as I went back to the roof and closed the door as I looked down below...It just a few short moments, this entire school is going to be completely changed...And the students here can finally live a life without fear.

I smiled as I turned and walk towards the middle of the roof when my earpiece went off. "Joker, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear Mona."

"I can confirm that currently Mishima and Ryuji are both watching over Lady Ann and Shiho, after that I went to a point where I could watch out for Kamoshida and his car just pulled in." I pulled out my phone and checked the time...Eight Fifty-five..."Is the roof set up?"

"It's all done, moving on to phase two."

"Roger." I smirked as I went over and looked at the parking lot as I saw Kamoshida get out of his car with his gym suit on and a gold medal over his neck...Show off...He had a evil glint in his eye as he walked towards the school, knowing he would waltz right in when the students were dismissed to the gym, allowing everyone to see him coming to the school all prepared.

I kept track of his movements until he got inside as I jumped down the side of the building before grabbing onto the window seal of his office, while he was inside, Morgana would be keeping an eye on him.

It felt like I was hanging forever though it was only around five to ten minutes before he walked into his office. He turned the lights on and began going through his PC, clicking on stuff and writing some things before he scowled and leaned back "Damn bitch."

Hm?

"Trying to kill herself like...She's my star player, who does she think she is? At Least that troublemaker was good for something...Even if when he comes back I'll have him expelled by telling everyone he forced Suzui to jump so he could save her and play hero."

...

"She has to be punished for two reasons...Trying to kill herself and also not obeying my orders and staying in my office until I arrived, I wasn't through with her!...Hmph, guess after I impress everyone by injuring a few of students during volleyball I can have some fun with her...And Ann as well, that bitch, not coming to my house after I personally invited her."

Kamoshida kept talking to himself before he pushed himself out of his chair and opened up his closet and grabbed a pair of shoes and what appeared...To be like a condom as he stuffed it into his pocket, making me sick to my stomach. Once he was done, he turned the light off and left the room, and after a moment I pulled myself up and unlocked his window.

Once I was inside, I walked over and locked the door before contacting Morgana "Mona, do you read me?"

"Yeah, I'm back on Kamoshida's trail he just left his office."

"Yeah I know, I'm there and I can confirm he's going after Ann and Shiho, he was talking to himself and while he said it would be after the volleyball game, you never know with him."

"Very true."

"Also it seems he's intent on injuring some of the people during the volleyball rally, no doubt he will frame them as accidents...Do you know when the game starts?"

"The rally starts about now...First is a speech from the principle and then Kamoshida...At Nine Twenty everybody changes and at Nine Thirty the game starts..."

"Then I have until nine thirty to get what I need, keep your eye on him and I'll start with the PC."

"Roger that Joker." I let my arm down as I walked over to the PC and sat down in the chair, lucky enough, he had left it on and I intended to use that to my advantage.

I immediately clicked to see what he was writing and it seemed to be a interview question for a newspaper...Selfish bastard...There was also tabs opened with videos of his highlights, written pieces about him and also his email.

I opened his email and it was pretty standard, just a bunch of sponsorships,school info and the like...Not surprising, I doubt he be stupid to send pictures and videos over email...However the core of his PC was a different story.

I opened up the folders and went to videos and immediately saw a folder called 'camera data' I clicked on it and sure enough two files came up.

'Gym' and 'PE Office'

I gulped as I clicked on the gym and started to watch some of the videos as my heart sunk, these videos had it all...

Kamoshida beating up the males...

Him gropping the females and slapping their asses like they were on a american football team...

He even threw balls as hard as he could at students as they stood against the wall, not being allowed to move...

My hand clenched the mouse as I exited out and then went to the PE Office folder...I didn't want to know what was inside this folder...What deeds he had committed in this office...B-But I had to...For the evidence...

I clicked on it and opened up a video...

I almost broke the mouse when I did...

The first video had him molesting a girl I don't even know as he groped her, kissed all over her face and even had her stick her hand down his pants...

I closed the video before opening another, this time another girl, stripped down to just her bra and panties as Kamoshida licked all over, himself also practically naked...I closed the video when he reached for the box of condoms beside himself...

The third video was the worse yet, a girl who looked no younger than me was on the ground crying as Kamoshida stood over her naked body as he pleasured himself...I heard the mouse start to crack as I gripped it as tight as I could...

I closed the video and opened one last video...And though it wasn't a sexual one...It made me the maddest yet...

It was the reason Shiho was how she was when I found her...Kamoshida had thrown her into the wall and gut punched as hard as he could before he just wailed on her like she was a punching bag...She was out cold before I could blink yet he just kept going,smacking her kicking her, throwing her against the wall...Before leaving her in the middle of the floor as he pointed and said something to her before leaving...

...

...Tha...Son….Of….A….Bitch...I saw the abuse...I heard the rumors...I heard the language he used...I saw how he treated me...I saw what happened two days ago to Shiho...But this...This...Was the final straw...That son of a bitch will be lucky if he even still has the lung capacity to confess when I'm through with him.

I slammed the table as I took out a USB and plugged it into the PC and copied all the videos onto it before deleting the videos from the PC itself as I stuck the USB back into my pocket...I had the proof...Now to get my confession "Mona."

"How's it going Joker?"

"I'm heading to the Principal's Office now."

"It's almost time for the volleyball rally now, will he even come?"

"...He will...Make sure of it..."

"...Joker...Is everything alright?"

"...I found...The proof we need to lock him up...T-Thats all I'm saying..."

"...I see..."

"..."

"...Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm heading out...Let's begin the final phase of our plan."

"...Roger that." I was going to make him pay...I'm not going to kill him, because he can suffer in jail...But I'll get him as close as possible...

#### March 5, 2017-Shujin Academy-Gym(9:27AM)(Ann's POV)

"For the last time Ryuji, will you stop pulling us everywhere!?" I was at my wits end, while I wasn't excited about the PE Rally, I still wanted to find a nice quiet place to relax and talk with Shiho, but everytime we find somewhere, Ryuji and for some reason Mishima, keep pulling us somewhere else...I swear we've been to the same room three times now...

"W-Well you know...Gotta enjoy the view..."

"What view? We come here everyday."

"Y-Yeah but...You don't get this kind of freedom everyday!"

"We have lunch time everyday..."

"Y-Yeah but...uh..." This is ridiculous, what is his and Mishima's problem? I can understand Ryuji to some degree but I never thought mishima would join in...Isn't supposed to be getting ready for the Volleyball game anyway?

"Mishima, aren't you apart of the volleyball game?" Mishima went wide eyed as he rubbed the back of his head

"W-Well you know..."

"I know...?"

"U-Uh...Isn't Shiho apart of the match?"

"She's been exempt because of...Well...You know..." My eyes dropped to the ground as the thoughts of just two days ago came back...From seeing Shiho passed out in the infirmary to letting all my feelings out on Kursuru to...To...

"Oh...I see..."

"...H-Hey you're friends with Kursuru right? How is he?" For the first time all day Shiho seemed to be interested in what we were talking about as she perked her head up when I mentioned his name...Though to be fair, he did save her life.

"O-Oh Aki-I mean Kursuru-kun...He's alright...Has a few cracked Ribs, cuts and some bruises...But nothing that's going to take him out anytime soon...He should be good to go soon..."

"That's a relief...Though he's lucky really...from the height he fell..."

"...Kursuru..." I turned my head around and looked at Shiho who was looking at the ground with her thinking face.

"You say something Shiho?"

"...You think I should get him something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...He saved my life...Even if it was my own fault...I-I just thought I should get him something as a way to say thank you."

"Oh I see...Hehe thats kinda cute actually." Shiho blushed as she looked away.

"I'm just trying to be nice, least I could do."

"I know I know hehe." Shiho's always been that kind of person, someone nice and loving deep down...I really can't thank Kursuru enough...Maybe I should get him something...As a way of saying thanks myself.

"Enjoying yourselves you two?" My heart stopped as a voice had come up from behind us without any of us noticing, that voice...No...I turned around and a hatred filled my hearts as Kamoshida looked down at us with a smirk "I'm glad to see Shiho was able to make it."

"..."

"What? We know each other, no need to be-"

"Leave them alone Kamoshida!" Ryuji got in front of us as Kamoshida looked at him with a face of scorn.

"Sakamoto, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you lay a finger on them!"

"What the hell are you pulling you little shit?" Kamoshida took a step forward but then Mishima stepped in right beside beside him.

"I-I'm the same...You're not touching them A-After all...It's your fault Shiho J-Jumped!" Kamoshida gave a glare as he took a step back and balled his fist up.

"Mishima...You piece of shit, you have no idea what your talking about!"

"Y-Yes I do...T-Those weren't practices...Y-You abused us...Tortured us...A-All for your sick fantasies...I-I won't let that continue." Kamoshida smirked as he took a step forward as he bent down.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying you bitch? Do you really think you and Sakamoto can take me on? Don't make me la-"

Bing Bing!

Huh? The PA?

Mr Kamoshida, I hope you're doing well today...After all, today is your celebration! The day you celebrate your accomplishments, from the Gold medal to reviving the Volleyball team!

Everyone went silent as we stared up at the PA, Kamoshida also had a look of confusion...I can't blame him just who is that? It sounds familiar but...

Of course...All Legacies eventually pitter and die...All the greats fall...From the Rise and Fall of Germany...To The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire...Nothing lasts forever...And very few figures are ever remembered so fondly as they were back in the glory days, as when someone falls from the top...The skeletons in their closets suddenly start to creep out.

Wait...T-This voice...I-It can't be!

'Who is that?'

'I have no idea.'

'Must be some loser.'

'Yeah, what is he going to say about Mr Kamoshida?'

I-If I-it is then...Then...!

Suguru Kamoshida...Your Hard Work Lead to your fame...Your Fame Lead to your Desires...And Your Desires...Are about to Lead to your downfall...

"Who the hell does this little shit think he is?" I was shaking as my face was red, d-does this mean...? I looked at Shiho who had a look of confusion and then over to Ryuji and Mishima, and while Ryuji was like Shiho, Mishima was...Serious looking, his fists balled...His straight stare looking at the speaker...D-Did he know as well?

Suguru Kamoshida...Your reign of terror over Shujin ends today...All will be exposed...From the Abuse to the literal rape you have commited here.

'Abuse? Rape?'

'H-Hey isn't that what the rumors say?'

'But it's just that, Rumors right?'

'I-It has to be!'

Suguru Kamoshida...I'm here to collect your confession, to save everyone here...To show your heart to the world...Meet Me on The rooftop...Sincerely...The Phantom Thief Of Hearts, Joker!

…

…..

Nobody said anything, everything was silent, I didn't say anything Ryuji looked up mouth agape, Shiho had a confused and surprised look while Mishima had a serious expression...Everybody else was the same one way or another…

This silence continued for a few more moments until….

'Joker!' As soon as that random girl yelled out, the entire school started a ruckus, people started talking and screaming amongst each other while Kamoshida had his fists balled and glaring daggers at the PA. Some of the girls were screaming and calling for Joker, while others were defending Kamoshida and saying it was a prank, while the guys seemed to be more on Joker's side.

I was shaking like crazy...Just a few nights ago I had met my Hero face to face...And here he was...To save me...To save Shiho...To save everyone..."Dude! Is it really Joker!?"

I looked at Ryuji who had his mouth halfway down as he was shaking Mishima, who still had his serious expression on. "...Yes...I'm sure of it..."

"Dude! Seriously, oh this is so fucking cool!" Ryuji was acting like a fangirl while Mishima kept his poker face, not wavering. I looked over at Shiho who had a stunned expression as well.

"A-Ann..." Shiho looked at me with a glimmer of hope "D-Do you think...?"

"...Y-Yes...N-No doubt about it..." T-That was his voice...I-I know for a fact!

"Mr Kamoshida!" I turned to look as I saw the principle trying to squeeze past all of the students as he ran over to Kamoshida "W-What is going on!?"

"I would like to know the same thing! Who does this little shit think he is?"

"W-Well do you think it's really the one people keep talking about!?"

"I hope so! I'm going to break his fucking neck when I find him, come lets go."

"R-Right!" Kamoshida and the principle pushed by everyone as they made their way to the roof, which just made everyone more excited as they tried to follow only to be stopped by the other teachers.

I stood in place as I watched Kamoshida rush towards the stairs as I held my hands over my heart...Please Joker...Please save us...!

#### March 5, 2017-Shujin Academy-Rooftop(9:45Am)(Akira's POV)

I climbed back up to the roof as I leaned against the wall next to the door, while I'm sure my declaration of who I actually was caused a stir, it's needed...While I'm going to take down kamoshida, I'm going to make sure everyone knows that it was Joker who did so.

After a few moments, I heard screaming and footsteps before the door flew open as Kamoshida came out "Stay and watch the door, make sure no one comes here!"

"Of course Mr Kamoshida." I heard the principle as Kamoshida came out looking all over the place, the maddest I think I've ever seen him.

"Where are you, you little piece of fucking shit!?"

"...Right here." Kamoshida turned around as I kicked the door shut and walked towards him "Lock the door Mona, put the principle to sleep."

I murmured the order to Morgana as I walked up to Kamoshida, rage building in his eyes at me...Most likely, he couldn't believe that someone had the audacity to call him out. "You...So you're that piece of shit who's been collecting dirt on me."

"Glad to see you have heard of me...I hope you like what I've done with the place." Kamoshida looked around as he saw all the pictures up and curled his fists.

"What!?"

"These are only a portion of the students you have abused, harassed, assaulted, raped, whatever...All of them will have scars that will never go away because of your sick actions...How you live with yourself I'll never know..."

Kamoshida kept his glare on me as his fists curled up more and his scowl grew "You piece of everlasting-"

"Insults and curses won't get you anywhere right now Kamoshida...I have evidence to send you away for a very long time...I saw the data in your office...How you molested girls...How you practically raped them in your office...The DA is going to have a field day."

"..."

"Now are we going have to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"...Ha..."

"...?"

"Haha...Haha...Hahahahaha! You think you! Some little peasant can take down the mighty king!?"

"...What do you mean?"

"It's funny really...A mere peasant thinking he has the power to take down the king it's funny...Gut busting funny really hahaha!...But...It's also fucking insulting!" All of a sudden a chill went down my spine as Kamoshida stood in front of me laughing, laughing like it was nobody's business.

However during that laughing I felt the air was off and suddenly darkness started to close in on us, it was like the darkness that enveloped me when I summoned Arsene but this was different...It was more chilling...More...Despair inducing...

Finally The darkness covered the entire roof before it vanished, revealing everything had turned red, the ground, the sky, everything...Everything but Kamoshida and myself "What the...?"

"I'm going to teach you about the French Revolution, and why it was so bloody!" Kamoshida screamed as his eyes turned yellow and a feeling of despair readying himself...This must be...

"Not exactly...A Persona appears when one conquers the heart, like you and me...But when one falls into their desires...They become a Shadow...A being that is driven only be desires and nothing else."

"What do we do then?"

"The only way to get him to confess is to defeat his shadow, afterwards he will confess everything because if the Shadow is destroyed, then his desires are as well...After that, His confession and the evidence and testimonies should put him away forever"

"I see...How do I defeat it though?"

"Use your Persona and your knife...When a Shadow is fought, you enter a world known as the Shadow World...Their you have unlimited SP and are cut off from the outside world...However the only way to escape is to either win...Or die...It will be you against Kamoshida's Shadow...One dies...the other survives..."

...So Morgana was right...This is Kamoshida's Shadow...And this world...Must be the Shadow World...I gripped my hands as I pulled out my knife and readied myself...I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I also knew that I had unlimited SP...This is going to be a battle for sure.

Kamoshida jumped backwards as he screamed into the air as a red glow enveloped him and before my very eyes, Kamoshida started to grow...And grow...And grow until he was about twenty feet high...When the red glow vanished, Kamoshida was replaced by a disgusting looking pinkish monster with a long tongue, a crown, a fork and a grail "I'm going to teach you who the real king is around here, bitch!"

Kamoshida took the fork and flung it at me as I jumped over it and readied my knife as I ran towards him, however he used his free hand punch at me, causing me to jump backwards and be wide open for a attack by his fork, I saw it coming and partially blocked it but I was flown backwards and hit my back against the metal grate "Urg!"

"Haha! Is that all you got!? You really are a peasant!" I gritted my teeth as I jumped up as my eyes glowed red as I aimed my hand at Kamoshida.

"Eiha!" The ground around Kamoshida suddenly turned dark as hands reached out and started to beat all over his body, causing him to bring his fork down and deflect all of them, giving me a opening. I landed on the ground and ran towards him as he was distracted as I held my hand out again "Agilao!"

Suddenly Arsene appeared behind me as he shot fire out of his hands and hit Kamoshida directly in the face, causing him to hold his hand up and try to block it "Agh! You little shit!"

I smirked as I kept my hand raised and attacked again "Zionga!"

Again Arsene held his hand out as Lighting suddenly shot from the sky and struck Kamoshida, causing him to yelp out as he pounded the ground "Agh! I won't forgive you for that! Golden Knife!"

Suddenly a gold knife appeared in Kamoshida's free hand and struck down at me, I tried to jump back but the knife actually extended causing me to hold my own knife up and try to block, but it was no use as I got hit in the shoulder and thrown back against the wall "Agh! Dammit! Dia!"

"Oh no you don't you little shit! VolleyBall Assault!" Kamoshida held his grail up and suddenly volleyballs started to fly out of it and towards me, causing me to stop trying to heal and run for my life as they honed in on me, causing me to jump, slide and run all over the place to avoid them "Golden Knife!"

Again Kamoshida summoned the gold knife and swung it at me, causing me to again try to block it, however just like the first time it pierced right through and directly hit me, causing me to fly backwards. "D-Damn!"

He was good, I'll give him that...I bet his shadow form or whatever is the one who's really fighting...Meaning it knows exactly what to do...Shit..."Eiha!"

Again the ground turned dark as the hands reached out and beat on Kamoshida, causing him to get distracted one again, allowing me time to rethink everything.

"Dia!" Alright here I go! After healing up some, I ran towards Kamoshida and readied myself, as soon as Eiha wore off I jumped towards him and held my hand out "Agilao!"

As Aresene shot more fire out, I kept rushing forward until I jumped right up into Kamoshida's face and swung my knife down, striking cleanly in the head "Aghhh! You mother fucker!"

Kamoshida tried to swing at me but I held onto the knife and used it to hold myself up as I planted my feet on his head and used that to jump backwards right onto the top of his crown as I grabbed hold of it and shouted "Zionga!"

Lightning shot down down once again but this time it directly connected to Kamoshida's crown, allowing it to travel all throughout his body causing him to scream as I jumped off of him and onto the ground "Aghhh!...VolleyBall assault!"

Before I had time to breath Kamoshida flung my volleyballs my way forcing me to retreat and dodge all of them, however many were able to hit me which left a mark. I got an idea though when I grabbed one of the metal beams laying on the roof and threw it up and hid behind it, allowing all of the balls to hit against it and keep me safe "Dia!"

I healed myself again but immediately heard Kamoshida cry out "Gold Medal Spike!"

I turned and saw a giant spiky Gold Medal float over his head before he jumped up at literally spiked it towards me like a volleyball, I jumped out of the way as the spiky medal rolled right through the bins and the gate as it crashed down below...Damn that thing is strong...He must be getting weak though if he's busting out a move like.

I ran to the other side to where more steel beams were but Kamoshida again summoned his Gold Knife and slung it at me, causing me to roll their and barely dodge it. I propped up and fired another Agilao at him to cut him off.

He seemed to be breathing heavily and panting, alright time to go for the kill! I began to run towards him but he pulled out a new trick "Lustful Slurp!" Kamoshida took the grail and took a swig of it before aiming at me "VolleyBall Assault!"

The volleyballs this time were much faster than the first time and packed more of a punch as well when one nicked me, I tried to hide the beams but they literally pierced right through them, causing me to jump back...Damn...That must have made him stronger. "Eiha!"

I tried again to get him with the hands but Kamoshida jumped this time towards me, causing me to run to the other side as he landed, effectively switching sides with him "Libido Boost!"

Kamoshida suddenly took a swig of the Grail again and when he did, muscles start to come out of his pinkish looking body as he laughed.

"Hahaha! I'm ready for round two motherfucker!" That...Doesn't sound good...Kamoshida appeared to be faster as he threw more volleyballs at me as I tried to hide behind everything I could but nothing on the roof would protect me...I can't beat him with that grail...I'm gonna have to destroy it!

I popped out and raised my hand towards the grail "Zionaga!"

Kamoshida raised his fork to block it, but instead of attacking him, I attacked his grail, putting a crack in it and making him go wide eyed "No! You stay the fuck away from that you bitch! Gold Medal Spike!"

Kamoshida again hurled the Golden Spiked Medal at me, this time with more speed and power and when I dodged just a tiny bit pierced my legs causing me to instantly grab it "Agh!"

It flew past me and destroyed the storage house on the roof as it also crashed to the ground below...I also landed on a steel beam, which caused my chest to hurt thanks to the fall two days ago "Die! VolleyBall Assault!"

More volleyballs shot my way causing me to jump and hold my hand out, if any of those caught me, then I would be dead "Agilao!"

The flames came towards the volleyballs and I had to put everything I had into fighting off all of them and even then I had to dodge and jump around to avoid the few that got through...Dammit I'm reaching my limit! "Golden Knife!"

Kamoshida summoned the knife and was about to bring it down once more but I aimed at the grail "Eiha!"

The dark hands shot out and began beating and trying to tear apart the grail, causing Kamoshida to cry out as he brought the knife down on them, giving me another opening.

"Agilao!" I shot more fire out at the Grail and when it connected, along with the hands pulling on it, the grail broke into pieces, causing Kamoshida to go wide eyed as he fell backwards.

"N-No! Not that!" My chance! I ran towards Kamoshida's body as I attacked more with Agilao, as he took it straight on as he seemed to had lost the will to fight all of a sudden.

"Eiha!" The hands came out again but instead of attacking Kamoshida, they held down his body as I flew over him "Zionaga!"

Lightning shot down and struck Kamoshida directly in the body causing him to scream out as I came down and landed on top of his stomach as he looked on with pleading eyes "N-No! D-Don't!"

"It's Over Kamoshida, your reign of terror ends now!" I screamed out as I dug my knife straight into his stomach and ran towards his chest, cutting the entire way until he was completely cut open.

"No! My castle! A peasant can't take down a king! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Kamoshida screamed out once more as I took the knife out and jumped up as I inserted it straight into his head, causing him to scream out one final time before his body became limp…

…

…

...I...Had won...

I jumped off of Kamoshida's body as it began to morph back into his actual body...Laying their...Unmoving...I tried to walk towards it but the world suddenly began to shift and everything went black...When I came to, I was back on the roof where I had confronted Kamoshida, nothing was destroyed, and the sun was back out...However Kamoshida was laying on the ground, looking up at the sky with a sad expression.

I looked around before I walked up to him and knelt beside him, his face unchanging "...Are you ready to admit your crimes?"

"...Yes...I-I'm...Ready..." I nodded as I pulled him to a sitting position and got in front of him.

"Now admit everything..." I pulled my camera out and started recording as he talked, he talked about everything from how it started when won his first medal, he talked about he at first started having consensual sex with his fans...And that eventually grew to some forced interactions but still consensual to a degree until finally it was full blown rape...

He told me about he had raped so many women before he became a teacher he couldn't recall the number...He said he would often take them out for a drink before drugging them and taking them away...But when the school offered him a spot as the coach of the volleyball team, he couldn't refuse.

He stopped drugging girls and started taking advantage of his students, at first they didn't mind as they were winning and he used charming words and gifts to get to them...But when they started to decline his offers, he couldn't take it, he started kidnapping them...Raping them...Doing whatever he wanted with them...He thought he owned them.

He talked about when that didn't satisfy him, he started beating the guys and relieving anger onto them...And soon he started doing the same thing to the girls...All for his pleasure and anger release...He said the school covered up anything but he didn't know who was involved in the cover up...Just that whenever something or someone tried to leak the info...They were taken care of...Even the rumors around school made expellable students more easy to find...

Finally, he admitted that all of the proof in his office and on his PC was real, and that if the police were to dig around his house they could most likely find all sorts of DNA...When he was done, he was almost crying as he put his hands up to his face and just sat there and bawled...Like a baby...

I closed my eyes and sighed as I stopped the recording and placed the camera in my pocket "...I'll be turning you over to the police..."

"T-Thats fine...I-I deserve it..." I nodded as I raised my hand up and turned on my earpiece.

"Mona...It's done..."

"Glad to hear...So...did you have to use brainjack or...?"

"...I fought his shadow..."

"...I see...I'll see you after you're done with him..." I released my hand and looked down at the mess that was Kamoshida...The man who had completely ruined the lives of so many...Was now crying like a baby in front of me...

"I have a question for you."

"W-What...?"

"Shiho Suzui...Are you the one who made her place that card on the bulletin board?"

"C-Card?"

"Yeah...From a few days ago...The thing that really got me to go after you..."

"O-Oh...I-I don't know why but...I-I suddenly got a bad feeling...Like something was in the air...A-And then I-I saw you online and...I-it felt like you were near...S-So I-I had Shiho...Place that card on the board...A-And if she didn't...I-I would..."

"...Did she read it?"

"N-No...T-The card was meant to lure you out...I-I thought i-if you saw that then you would start to investigate and f-find her body in my office...I-I wanted to take you on...I-I'm sorry..."

...So no matter what Ann did, Kamoshida was going to beat the shit out of Shiho anyway...All to go after me...It's sad really...I wonder why he knew...Maybe his shadow told him?...Who knows really?

I looked down at kamoshida as I sighed as I took out a pair of plastic cuffs, he didn't resist as I placed his arms behind him and cuffed them together, before taking another pair and cuffing his legs together..."I'm calling the police Kamoshida."

He just nodded as I took out a calling card and wrote down the following.

Suguru Kamoshida's Heart Has Been Stolen, his sins have been brought to light!

-The Phantom Thief Of Hearts, Joker

I walked over to the door and picked the lock before opening it, revealing a half-awake principle as he pushed himself up "W-What happened?"

"Kamoshida happened." The principle looked up and backed up when he saw me.

"Y-You! Y-You're!"

"Joker...But you should have remembered that...Mr Principle, please ensure that the police receive this...If I find out they didn't...Well..." I took my knife out and held it to the principal's suit causing him to white faced. "You know..."

"O-Of course of course! I-I'll give them anything!"

"...Good." I handed him the card and after he read over it he went wide eyed.

"T-This!" I pointed to Kamoshida who was sitting on the ground looking downtrodden. "M-Mr Kamoshida!"

"He has admitted to everything Mr Principle, nothing is left for you to do other than have all the students out of the school so Kamoshida can be escorted out safely."

"N-No but..." I turned towards Kamoshida as I took the camera out and sent the film to my phone, once it was done copying, I took the film out and gave it to the principle.

"The police are also to receive this roll, this usb and this list of known witnesses who can testify. Also give them all of the camera info you can, I'll send in the data I took a few days ago...Ann Takamaki and Shiho Suzui should be the top witnesses...In fact also make sure they read Takamaki's text messages with Kamoshida...Understand...?"

I again pulled my knife out causing the principle to back up "O-Of course of course, I will I will!"

"Last thing...You're going to call the police right now."

"B-But."

"Do it!" I almost screamed at the principle causing him to back up as he dug in his pockets before pulling his phone and dialing the numbers 119

"Y-Yes this is the principle of Shujin A-Academy...I-I need the p-police...I-I have a teacher that needs to be arrested..."

#### March 5, 2017-Shujin Academy-Courtyard(10:45AM)(Ann's POV)

It had been about an hour since the commotion and just when things started to calm down some, all of the students and teachers were called out to the courtyard...The rally still hadn't gone on and Kamoshida and the principle still hadn't shown back up.

As we all waited in the courtyard, the conversation kept changing from Kamoshida to Joker to really anything until finally we heard sirens in the background...We all watched as police cars swarmed around the building as officers started pushing us back and getting a clear path from the entrance to their vehicles.

'Whats going?'

'Is Mr Kamoshida getting arrested!?'

'N-No can't be! H-has to be the guy who pulled that prank!'

'Then why are so many cars then?' I could hear everyone around us as I watched the entrance of the school, my hearts almost beating out of my chest...

"Ann..." I looked at Shiho who was giving me a hopeful yet cautious look.

"I-I hope..."

"It's Kamoshida." I looked at Mishima who still had the determined look from earlier on "No doubt about it."

"H-How can you be so sure?"

"Because...I trust Joker." I stared at Mishima as he kept looking towards the entrance and I eventually turned my head and kept watching...

...Joker did indeed say to stand up and be strong for you and Suzui...But I think that works both ways...You and Suzui have to be strong for each other...Stand up for each other...But also trust each other...The both of you can't be together all the time...However you can trust each other all the time...When one falls, instead of crying and bitching about it, be strong and pull them up...Because if you both fall...Who's going to pick you up then?

Trust...It's just as Kursuru said...I need to start trusting people...Not just Shiho...But everyone from my friends like Shiho...To my Hero's like Joker.

'Oh my god look!' I turned my head towards the entrance and my heart dropped when I did.

'It's Mr Kamoshida!' Being taken out of the school with a expression I had never seen before was Kamoshida...He looked beaten...He looked like all hope was lost...He looked...Defeated...

'I-It really is Mr Kamoshida!'

'N-No way!'

'B-But that means...That really was Joker!' Everybody started to talk and go crazy as I stood their, lost in time...The man who has been tormenting me...Destroying me...Ruining my life and my best friends life...Was being taken away in handcuffs...As I watched on...I could feel a single tear come down my face...I-It was finally over...The nightmare was over...

I looked over at Shiho and she was the same as me...Shocked...Confused...Relieved...Happy...She looked at me with teary eyes "A-Ann..."

"S-Shiho...!" Shiho started to cry as she fell into my arms as I cried alongside her...But it wasn't sad crying...In fact it was the happiest cry I had ever had in my life...We bawled in each others embrace but as we did so, I looked up to the roof and through the tears I saw it...

That black cape...

Standing on the gate was none other than Joker...Looking down and watching the entire scene...However his expression looked almost like ours...Relieved...More than happy...When his eyes met mine, he gave me a grin and a wave before he turned and jumped off of the gate and out of view.

After staring at his location for a few more moments, more tears came out as I kept my embrace with Shiho "T-Thank you...Thank you so much Joker!"


	5. Joker's Journal #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost page of Akira Kursuru's Journal that was recently found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ This is just a "stat" sheet if you would just showing Social Link progress and the such for Akira and some of his friends, you might see a few things that hint to past or future events, plus as the name implies, this is Joker's "Journal" so a little piece by our fav Phantom Thief will be in here as well. You can easily skip this if you want, it's merely something to shed light on a few things plus give a little insight into Akira's Thoughts.

Confidants

Chariot(Ryuji Sakamoto): Rank 6

Magician(Morgana): Rank 9

Hierophant(Sajori Sakura): Rank 3

Lovers(Ann Takamaki): Rank 1

Aeon(Shiho Suzui): Rank 1

Death(?):Rank 0

Devil(?):Rank 0

Emperor(?): Rank 0

Empres(?): Rank 0

Fool(?): Rank 0

Fortune(?): Rank 0

Hanged Man(?): Rank 0

Hermit(?): Rank 0

High Priestess(?): Rank 0

Judgement(?): Rank 0

Priestess(?): Broken(Previously Rank 10)

Justice(?):Rank 0

Moon(Yuuki Mishima): Rank 4

Star(?): Rank 0

Strength(?): Rank 10

Sun(?): Rank 0

Temperance(?): Rank 0

Tower(?): Rank 0

Wallet

23,000 Yen

Location

Tokyo, Japan

Hometown

This part of the journal is unreadable, cat scratches have made the words gibberish

Latest Target

Kamoshida, High school Teacher at Shujin Academy

Next target

Unknown

Last Words

With Kamoshida now behind bars for the rest of his life, I now move on with my life….While relegated to a hospital bed for the time being, I have many moves to make...While I continue to make Joker a bigger known name, I also have to take the attention off of my heroic deed, as well as Shiho. She doesn't need everyone talking behind her back, and I can't risk someone figuring out I'm Joker, though the only real threat right now is Ann….

I've sent Morgana out to collect info on people in town and see if we can find another big fish to go after, while I search for my next big target, taking out lowly scum isn't a bad way to kill time...Plus I need to begin gathering information on the man who falsely got me sent to Tokyo, I need to see if there's a way to get back at him...He ruined my life...In more ways than one….

~Akira Kurusu


	6. The People Of Tokyo Arc I-Baseball and Unwanted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida is behind bars...The first mission is complete...Now, Joker must find the other desires located in his school, and with Mishima's suggestion, he decides to join the baseball team. However...Nothing comes easy for a Phantom Thief, especially when you have a yandere Yakuza appearing from nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ Been a while~ Welcome back to the Phantom Thief of Tokyo! And to the New arc, "People of Tokyo!" Which will cover everything revolving around social links and the such!
> 
> First off, yes this chapter is a bit shorter than most, but that's mostly because it's a setup chapter. To make up for this, I will have another chapter out before the end of the month, so no worries!
> 
> Second off, the only main OC of the story will be introduced in this chapter. Don't worry, they're not going to be an OP godlike being that not even Akira can defeat, just think of them as a future set piece if you will!
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you later this month!(By the way, I'm taking suggestions for how Akira's meeting in the park will go, though read the chapter first because it explains exactly what I'm talking about)
> 
> ~Elizabeth

#### March 5th, 2017-Hospital-Patients Room(7:56PM)(Akira's POV)

As soon as I landed back in my room and changed, the fatigue and pain began to take over, my injury barely bothered me in the shadow world, and weather it was because of the Shadow world or something else, I didn't know...All I did know was that I was tired...

As soon as I laid down, sleep overcame me as my body was completely worn out by everything that had happened that day...But for the first time since I had really moved to Tokyo...It was a nice sleep...I felt accomplished...I felt rewarded...I felt like...Justice had been served...

...

...

..."H-Huh?"

I began to stir as a movement on top of me had woken me up as my peaceful sleep was interrupted, I allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness before I realized who was now on top of me.

"M-Morgana?"

Morgana was in his cat form as he looked at me with a face of intrigue, a face I hadn't seen him use on me in a while "Sorry to disturb you Akira but...It's time..."

"Time? Time for what?" Morgana didn't say anything as the hospital room began to grow a blueish color until finally everything in the room, from the bed covers to the walls to the furniture...Everything was now blue...

As I stared in awe at the room I heard the door began to open and soon I could hear footsteps until a small girl in a blue outfit, carrying a large book, walked in. She looked at Morgana and gave a smile as if they were old friends before she looked at me and did a small bow "Good evening Akira Kurusu, I am Lavenza."

The small girl introduced herself and gave a small smile as I returned it with a confused gaze, this girl said her name was Lavenza, and somehow she already knew who I was...As I pondered this, Morgana turned around and looked at our new guest "Lavenza, I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

"It's felt like ages since I've seen you Morgana...I'm pleased to see you have found someone to assist you on your adventure...And from the shadow world battle we witnessed, he is someone strong indeed."

"Yeah, this guy can be a little dense at times, but he's sneaking and athletic abilities are second to none."

"I can tell hehe." Lavenza did a small laugh before she looked back at me "Akira Kursuru...One who has been able to conquer the desires in his own heart and awaken to his Persona...One who entered the Shadow World and defeated a high ranking shadow...It's an honor, unlike my sisters and my brother, I have never met a Persona user before."

I just did a small nod as I looked back down to Morgana for assistance but he kept his back turned, most likely wanting me to talk to her "S-So...You know Morgana?"

"Indeed...Morgana was a creation of my master and he was sent to this world to find the next savior of the world."

"The...Next?"

"Eight years ago, a young man sealed himself away to stop a powerful god from taking over this world...Interesting enough, my brother has told me that he met a girl who did the exact same thing...Those two people started the cycle of four, where every four years a new Persona user will arise to stop the evil that is uprooting to take the evil gods place."

"Every four years...So..."

"Four years ago, a young man stopped a series of murders that was perpetrated by an devine evil...However, the only way to fight the evil was to invade it's home...The Shadow World...My master created a ally for him who's name was Teddie, and with Teddie's powers, they were able to open a path to the Shadow World...However..."

"However...?"

"By opening the path,it allowed a whole new evil to roam the planet...The evil of desires...Desires that escaped from the shadow realm and rested in humans...If a human overcame these desires, like you have, then the desire would evolve into a Persona...But like with the teacher, if they succumb to it...Then they will become a shadow, controlled only by the desire..."

"I-I see...If I may ask...W-Who is this master you keep speaking of?" Lavenza gave a smile as she walked over to me and opened her book revealing a contract written on one of the pages.

"In order to meet my master, you must sign a contract...This will give you access to new powers for your Persona's and even greater physical abilities...However, should you sign, you will be responsible in stopping the desire's that have infected this city...Failure to do so will result in your death..."

"I-I see..." T-Thats a lot to take in but...I've already defeated one of these desire's things...As A Phantom Thief of Justice...I would be betraying my morales if I didn't accept.

I looked at the contract before I nodded, Lavenza smile and handed me a blue pen and pointed to a spot on the page...After signing my name, the pen vanished as Lavenza closed the book and walked towards the front of the room again "You are now officially a resident of the Velvet room, the home of my master...Due to your current state, I believe it is wise to wait until you visit...However I am looking forward to it..."

Lavenza gave one last smile before she walked back over to the door and left, and as soon as she did, the blue tone of the room vanished, reverting it back to it's natural white color. I looked down at Morgana who looked up at me with a smirk "Well Akira, you better get to resting...It looks like the fun is just starting!"

#### March 20th, 2017-Hospital-Patients Room(7:12AM)

Today was the day, it had been fifteen days since Kamoshida was taken down and I, after the doctor kept keeping me way longer than needed as a precaution, was finally able to return to school. News seemed to be spreading quick of Kamoshida's defeat as that's all the local news had talked about for the past two weeks, which wasn't bad as it did what I had hoped...Spread my name.

I smiled and did a nod as I looked out the window as I threw my black jacket on and lifted my bag over my head...Speaking of bag, Morgana had been quiet about Lavenza and the contract I signed, saying when the time was ready I would meet this master. As if he knew I was thinking of him, Morgana jumped out of my bag and landed on my shoulder."Ready to head back?"

"Hehe, yeah I guess."

"I'm glad Mishima brought us all the work you were missing...No way could we do anything as Phantom Thieves if we had that all dumped on us at once." I had to agree with Morgana on this one, the amount of work was staggering.

"Yeah...You've been stalking the school right? Any major updates?"

"Well the police raided Kamoshida's office and the volleyball team has temporarily been disbanded...Many of the students, including Lady Ann and Shiho have already testified in court...I'm sure you would have been questioned were it not for your injuries."

"Heh, yeah maybe..."

"Everything relating to Kamoshida has been taken down, and I've even heard the prosecutor's office is looking into the staff now to see if they can find anything of a cover up."

"I see...Well that makes sense..."

"Lastly, Kamoshida and Joker have been the talk of the school for the past two weeks non-stop...It looks like your heroic deed has already been long forgotten."

"Heh, fine by me...I want Joker The Phantom Thief to be well known...Not Akira The Student."

"Heh, true true...However..."

"...However…?"

"...However...Shiho has been...A huge talk as well...If it wasn't for lady Ann, a lot more people would be bullying her right now…"

"What?"

"Yeah...Everyone's been talking about her and like I said, some have tried to bully her…"

"...I see…"

"...Anything you think we can do?"

"...Just have to make everybody know not cross me…"

"Huh? And how do you go about that?"

"I don't know...Just gotta wait for the right moment I guess…"

I gave a sigh as I walked towards the door, glancing back and giving a look at my home for the past two weeks before opening the door and leaving the room.

The walk to school was uneventful for the first half, although I heard many people commenting on the fact I was a Shujin student...It seemed the school's reputation had taken quite the hit non surprisingly.

When I got to the second half where many of the students began to merge, I noticed many were indeed still talking about Kamoshida and Joker...It seemed my little announcement had worked better than I thought, which was good.

However when a few saw me, that stopped and began chattering and though I couldn't make it out at first, I began to catch snippets of conversations.

'T-Thats Kursuru!'

'Oh yeah, I forgot about him...He saved Suzui right?'

"Yeah he's the one!'

'Oh wow, wish I had a prince to catch me like Suzui'

I ignored the comments the best I could as I walked to the school, thankfully the few who stopped to talk to me were few and far in between and most of them ignored me for the most part.

#### March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy(7:58AM)

When I entered the school I immediately saw what Morgana was talking about, all of the Kamoshida accomplishments were nowhere to be seen, the trophy cases were much emptier, the posters of Kamoshida were taken down and the Kamoshida stickers I had seen some students keep on their shoe lockers were gone as well.

I gave a small smile as I walked forward past everybody and towards the stairs, however before I could travel up them, I heard a voice from behind me "Kursuru-kun!"

I turned and saw Mishima jogging up to me and I waved towards him, he was looking much better than he was, the bruises were mostly gone and he was in a much better mood. He arrived a few feet in front of me smiling "Morning Mishima."

"Morning! I'm glad to see you back at school!" I nodded as the two of us began walking up the steps towards our classroom "So, doesn't the school look better?"

"Heh...I will admit that Kamoshida being gone has definitely made the school feel more lively...Although I am sorry that the volleyball team is gone."

"Ah I never really wanted to play in the first place...I...I was kinda forced to..." I figured as much..."It's alright though! I heard the school is already looking for a replacement and I also heard that they're looking for someone to bring respectability back more than championships."

That makes sense...The school's reputation is already tarnished and branded as a school that only cares about winning, reversing that should the priority. "I see...Well should they choose wrongly, then I'll be sure to pay another visit..."

Mishima smiled and nodded as he quickly looked around before grabbing my arm and stopping me in place "Hey...I didn't say anything when I visited you in the hospital, but you calling out Kamoshida was so freaking epic! No one saw that coming! You should have seen it! Girls were calling for you, guys were fist pumping and high fiving! But the best part was seeing Kamoshida grinding his teeth and getting pissed, the first time I had ever seen like that!"

"Well...He just got called out on the day that was supposed to showcase how amazing he was...I can see why he might be a little peeved." The both of us laughed as we entered the classroom as everybody chatted amongst each other with one another. Mishima departed to his chair while I walked over to mine, however before I even turned the corner, Ann came running and engulfed me in a hug right in front of the classroom "T-Takamaki?"

"...Thank you..." Huh? I patted her back before she released and gave me a big smile "Thank you...For saving Shiho...I-It really means a lot..."

Oh yeah...I completely forgot Ann saw Shiho laying on top of me after the jump..."I-It was no problem...Just doing what's right..."

Ann kept her smile as she wrapped in another hug as I again gave her a pat on the back as I wasn't used to affection... She again released as she gave a laugh "Hehe, doing what's right huh?..."

"Y-Yeah."

Ann kept looking at me as a single tear fell down her eye before she quickly wiped it away "From the bottom of my heart...Thank you Akir-I mean Kursuru..."

"...Akira's fine...I figured you're used to calling people by their given name since your foreign." Besides I call everyone by their given name when talking to Morgana.

"O-Oh alright then...But only if you call me Ann."

"Ha...Alright, sounds good miss Ann." Ann shook her head though she eyed me curiously for a moment before shaking her head "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah sorry...I-It's just that you sounded familiar for a second..." Familier?...Oh...Right...I called her Miss Ann as Joker...Damn...Have to be more careful.

"I-I see, happens to me all the time."

"O-Oh okay, glad to see I'm not alone haha." We both shared a small laugh as started walking to our seats as some of the students watched on.

'Takamaki and Kururu huh? An unlikely couple.'

'I don't think that's it...Pretty sure it's because Kursuru saved Suzui.'

'Oh yeah...With the Kamoshida mess going on I forgot about that.'

I gave a small sigh at the words as I sat down and waited for class to begin.

#### March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(8:10AM)

I was expecting class to be like every other day, despite the fact I had been gone for so long, I was not expecting what Miss Kawakami said next "Ok class...As you can see Kursuru is back after spending some time in the hospital...If you don't mind Kusuru do you mind coming up and telling everyone how you feel?"

I wasn't paying much attention but as soon as the words left her mouth, all of the classrooms eyes landed on me, and a bead of sweat formed on my face...I was honestly a bit surprised but I just gulped as gave a small nod. I got up and looked over to Mishima who shrugged his shoulders, obviously not expecting this either.

I walked to the front of the class with my poker face and hands in my pockets, I could feel every eye glaring daggers in my back, and who could blame them? I was a criminal to them and though I rescued Shiho just a few weeks ago, I doubt that made few, if any, view me in a more positive light. As soon as I got to the front Kawakami just gave a head nod and went behind me though I was able to pick up something she whispered to me "Sorry...Principle made me do this..."

She didn't give any reason what for or why she was even going through with it but I just gave a small nod as I stood in front of the classroom, everyone giving me different looks from Mishima's confused face, to Ann's genuine smile to a few nervous looks from some in the back...I got a different look from every part of the classroom it seemed.

I cleared my throat as I began to talk "...I'm fine...Everything has healed other than a few bruises and scratches, and even then, most of those are just scars now...Thank you everyone for your concern."

I straightened myself out and did a bow to the classroom, and used this moment to use my thief sense to see what some people might be whispering.

'He seems genuine about it...'

'Ha! I bet he's just using this to explain away the scars he got from all the fights he used to get in!'

'This is a waste of time...Why does he think we care about his health?'

'He's actually pretty cute...'

'Still wouldn't trust being alone with him...'

Hm...Mixed reactions, a bit more positive than I thought but plenty of negative still mixed in...Honestly that's most likely good, had I become popular over that, my identity could have easily been exposed...Plus, it could have given Shiho unwanted attention…

Speaking of...

I raised my head up and scanned across the room, many of the students already returning to what they were doing before I cleared my throat again, causing some surprised looks across their faces. "I have a question for you all though...While I have been gone, what has the topic of discussion been here?"

Everyone glanced around not knowing what I was talking about, and also most likely wondering why I would even care...However I wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"I would presume it's on Mr Kamoshida being caught and the sudden appearance of a so called phantom thief...But whatever it is..." I didn't want to do this, but with my reputation in shambles already, I didn't care...I had to do this to at least try to relieve any pressure Shiho might be facing. I darkened my view as I mixed my regular voice with my Joker voice, making it sound darker but not giving away any hints "...I hope it stays on that...I better not hear anyone here gossiping about the incident with me and Suzui...Especially around Suzui...Do I make myself clear?"

I saw the hair on everyone's spine stand on end as everyone looked scared a hell, save for a Mishima, who just nodded, knowing what I was trying to do, and Ann also had a face of surprise...Though any other emotion I couldn't make out. Everyone looked around and whispered, sweat beading down their face along with some blank faces as if they had seen a ghost.

I walked over to Kawakami's desk, who she herself seem a little on edge as well, even backing her chair up when I walked over as I balled my fist and slammed it down on her desk, grabbing everyone's attention once again "I said...Do I make myself clear...?"

I used a more calm, but still dark voice, making everyone shudder as they shook their head in approval, even Kawakami seemed to slowly move her head up and down. Mishima and Ann were still the only ones who seemed to be unfazed.

"...Good...I'll take my seat now..." I placed my hands in my pockets and slowly walked back to my desk, making the students I walk by look before quickly shooting their eyes back down.

'Holy shit...Forget about my genuine comment...'

'L-Like i-I said...H-He's been i-in many fight...'

'S-Still...A-A waste o-of time...'

'He just went from cute...To sexy as hell...'

'Definitely wouldn't trust being alone with him...'

I walked by Ann who kept her stare on me, even turning around in her seat as I sat down in my own, and our gazes met, I just gave her a confidant smile, causing her face to turn slightly red and quickly turn around. I gave a low sigh as Morgana peaked his head out and spoke. "Akira...Was that...A good idea..."

"..." I kept quiet for a moment before another sigh came out of my mouth as I opened my text book "...I don't know..."

I looked over my textbook as silence stayed for a few more moments before Kawakami slowly got up from her chair and cleared her throat, trying to regain the class's attention as she began teaching, my thoughts drifting as I looked outside.

#### March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(9:45AM)

Class continued on with no more interruptions until the bell rang, signaling the first fifteen minute break of the day. Everybody in the class seemed to carefully eye me as I sat at my desk and continued to stare outside, not really even registering it was break time until a voice spoke up beside me. "Hey Kusuru."

The voice jolted me from my thoughts as I looked beside me and saw Mishima looking down with a worried expression. "Hm?"

"You alright? You've been out of it ever since your little performance." Mishima whispered the part to me as everyone seemed to stare at the two of us, most likely waiting for the moment I struck Mishima. Obviously that wouldn't happen though, as I merely shrugged as I stretched out some.

"Sorry, been away for school for a bit so it's a bit weird being here, and so my thoughts aren't fully here with me right now...Sorry to worry you."

Mishima gave a questioning look before he sighed and gave a small smile "Well alright...I have to say though...That was an amazing performance you put up there! You were very believable!"

"...Think so? Never really tried to act intimidating in front of a bunch of students before..."

"So...It was an act?" A new voice emerged as I looked behind Mishima and saw Ann looking down at me with a questioning face, her appearance causing more of the class to stare in our direction as I readjusted myself in my seat and placed my arms on the desk and chair.

"Yeah...It was..."

"But...Why?" Ann tilted her head at me, as Mishima backed away a little so I could get a better view of her. "Why...Ruin your reputation again? It was starting to recover some after...You know..."

I gave a small laugh as I shrugged "Honestly...I couldn't care less about that...Even if Kamoshida and Joker have dominated the gossip cycles around here...I'm not completely dumb enough to think that Suzui has been completely shielded away from gossip...After all, after talking about Kamoshida and Joker for a good bit, they eventually need something else to talk about."

"So...You really did all that for Shiho...?"

"Yeah I did...Even if I only scared the handful in my class...I'll be the talking point now...Not her...I doubt anybody will want to risk me finding out about them ignoring my 'warning' after all." I gave a smile and a small laugh to Ann, but she just kept looking at me an expression that was hard to read, it was a expression of confusion, anger, sadness and...Happiness? Honestly, I couldn't completely tell...

"...All that...For a girl you barely know..." Ann looked down as another small tear seemed to come down her face as she wiped it away, hoping I didn't catch it. "I...Don't...Understand you...At all but..."

Ann moved her face back up with a few more tears running down it, a determined expression plastered on her face.

"Thank you...Once again...I-I mean it..." Ann shook a little as she wiped her face one more time as I kept my casual expression, trying to stay relaxed, hoping it would rub off on her. She wiped more tears off as she stared at me. "After school...Come with me and Shiho to the park...She...She wants to thank you and...I do as well..."

While her face was red from the tears, I swore a saw them heat up even more but I couldn't make it out as I gave a a nod and a smile "Will do."

"T-Thanks...Akira..."Mishima raised an eyebrow at her words as she returned to her desk, tears still running down her face as she tried to wipe them away.

Mishima stepped back in front of me, as some of the stares from the classroom looked away after Ann left. "Did...Did she just call you Akira...?"

"...Yeah...I told her she could."

"B-But...What if the others...?"

"...Who cares honestly? I certainly don't and it seems she doesn't either..."

"I...See...Well...In any case, I was wondering if you could come with me during lunch."

"Hm? Where to?"

"The field! The baseball team is holding tryouts during lunch, and I was hoping we could try out together!" Baseball? No offense to Mishima, but why the hell would I want to play baseball?

"Any...Reason why?"

"Well...Yes actually..." Mishima looked around before lowering himself to my face. "The captain of the baseball team's name is Ryuuichi Naruhodou, a senior who is expected to get a scholarship for his baseball skills, he's also the most popular guy in the school...However..."

"However?"

"However...Recently he's been appearing with bruises all over him, along with cuts and even what looked like nail marks on neck, deep enough that they left scars..." Hm...I see...That sounds bad...

"Hm...Parents perhaps?"

"I don't think so...He's been fine ever since he came here, however the abuse on his body started around the start of the school year...Coincidentally...That's the same time he started dating his current girlfriend."

"I see...So you think she's the one doing it?"

"Thats what a lot of people think, because apparently this girls last boyfriend was admitted to the hospital after having a glass bottle shatter on his head, and even before then he had the same signs of abuse on him as well..."

"I see...Whats her name?"

"It's Hikari Shimizu...A Junior...Apparently she keeps a close knit of girls around her who does anything she tells them to..."

"Hm...I see..."

"So I was thinking, we, or atleast you, can get on the baseball team and get close to the captain, and after his girlfriend is taken care of, you can be a support beam for him and get even closer. In doing so, he can introduce you to other people around the school, who might have problems as well!"

"...And his girlfriend, when you mean taken care of..."

"Well...It's a job for a Phantom Thief if you ask me..." I nodded as I thought a bit more before giving a slow nod.

"Alright...Even with Kamoshida taken care of, this school still has many problem, and while I can't solve all of them, I can hopefully help quite a few." Plus...If I can continue to raise my reputation as Joker, it might get someone even bigger to come after me...Including...

"I...Doubt I'll be able to make it though, so I don't know how much help I can be..."

"...Mishima, do you have any other skills?"

"Hm? Well I'm pretty good with computers...Why?"

"...I'll do the tryouts alone...While I want you to work on something else."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Use your computer skills to help find other people in need...While I can take care of the people in the school thanks to the baseball captain, you can help find other people in Tokyo who need help...That away we're both putting our skills to use, my physical skills, and your engineering ones."

"Oh! That makes sense! Alright yeah!"

#### Ring Ring Ring

The bell rang signaling the end of break as I nodded as Mishima pumped his fists together and ran back to his seat. Morgana poked his head out once more after listening to the conversation "Have you even played baseball?"

"I've seen it on TV a few times..."

"And that's all you need to beat out the others who have most likely practiced for years?"

"Well...That hospital did two things...Heal my injuries and also...Restore my SP so...I should be good.

March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(12:00PM)

The class continued on normally until the lunch bell rang as everybody quietly got up and began heading out, eyes still trained on me as they left, not wanting to provoke anything until just a few students were left, and even then they all seemed to be quietly whispering to one another...Except for one particular girl who had her eyes targeting my every move...It was...Uncomfortable…

Trying to ignore the girl on the other side of the room, I pushed myself up and grabbed my bag as Mishima walked over towards me "Hey I should warn you...With what happened to Mr Kamoshida and everything, they're going to have quite a few teachers watching over the try outs...Including Miss Kawakami…

"I don't see how that's a problem…"

"Well...She is the only teacher to have seen your act...She might tell the others or...Even tell the new coach…" Hm...That could be a problem...I guess I better not give the new coach a reason not to take me on…

"Well...We'll see...Will you be joining me at the tryouts or are you going to go ahead and start with that computer program of yours?"

"I figured it would be best if I went ahead and got started, the more time we waste, the more people are in danger." I nodded as I bid Mishima farewell and began walking out of the classroom…

Or I would have it that girl from earlier wasn't walking right in front of my path…

I tried to sidestep her, but she got right back in front of me as she kept staring...After a moment, I just sighed as I straightened myself up "...Yes?"

I needed to keep that facade up...At Least for the short term...So acting as if I'm annoyed or irritated should be what I'm going for right now...The girl, who had a lolipop in her mouth, black long hair, blue eyes, long socks(in fact her face and hands were the only things uncovered) didn't say anything for a moment before she pulled the lolipop and waved her hair out of her face "Just wanted to say...That was pretty badass...Standing in front of the class like that? You should have seen the look on the old hags face haha!"

She laughed at her own joke, as my brain tried to figure out who the old hag was before deciding that it was most likely Kawakami. I just rolled my eyes and tried to walk past her before she held her arm out to stop me.

"Hey hey, what's the rush? You seem like a cool dude to hang with! Want to have lunch together?" I gave a sigh, though it was more real than fake, as I did a side glance at her to try to keep a distant air around me.

"Sorry...I have things to do…" Again I tried to walk away, and again this girl stopped me, this time by grabbing onto my arm.

"Hey, as I said, what's the rush man? You have an hour!" Actually...I think tryouts start in ten minutes…"Look, I know your cool and all, but you can at least be social. Here let me help you! My names Inori Yamaguchi! Nice to meet ya!"

She held her hand out as I again rolled my eyes and was about to walk away when I began to think...Yamaguchi?

I turned towards her and gave a darkened look as I spoke "...Yamaguchi...As in the largest Yakuza organization in the country…?"

"Hey, my man knows his history! Yeah that's me, my great grandfather was actually the founder of the clan! We're still the top family in it actually, even if we don't control the day to day operations anymore...Like that's stopped me though, hell I'm already pretty trusted!"

She held her arm up before rolling up her sleeve to reveal her entire arm up to her wrist had a snake design on it...It wasn't colored, indicating low status, but the fact is…"Impressive...I didn't know the Yakuza even allowed women…"

"Hehe, well...Had to pull a few strings...And when I say that, I mean that only the highest of higher ups know! My identity is pretty much kept secret from everyone else." Hm...Never thought I would be sharing a classroom with a yakuza...Hell a female yakuza of all people...I thought such things only existed in the world of fiction? "Anyway! As I was saying, want to go fuck around until lunch is over...Or...Until school is over?"

She gave me a mischievous grin which I just sighed at before I waved her off "As I said, I have somewhere to be...Maybe some other time…"

I put my hands in my pockets and began walking again, but this girl...Inori I think she said her name was, kept trying to continue after me as I quickened my pace to avoid her, though she still kept coming. I finally stopped and turned back around as she looked at me and gave a peace sign.

"I said for the last time...I'm busy with right now and…" I darkened my face again as I stepped up to her and got inches away from her face, if she really is Yakuza then this shouldn't bother her. "And if you don't leave me alone, then I'll make sure you're the one swimming with the fishes…"

She went silent for a moment before another grin plastered onto her face "Oh? Threatening a yakuza? You either got some balls or you're just fucking stupid."

She leaned into my face as our foreheads were practically touching as she kept her grin while I kept my darkened stare "...I'm not afraid of death...So trying to threaten my right back isn't going to work."

"Hehe, that makes two of us, I ain't afraid of dying either!" We kept our glares on each other, as students in the hallway either began to shuffle away or hide and watch until she seemed to back up some before giving a small laugh. "You really are a hot son of a bitch."

Before I could question her logic, I caught a punch that was aimed for my stomach, however this just seemed to be a distraction as her other hand reached around my head and pulled it forward, making me use my leg to trip her and make her lose her balance as she hit the floor and I had to jump and use a hand to push myself up from falling.

"Hehe, what? Don't want a kiss?"

"...You're one crazy bitch…" I mean, what else could I say? She stares at me all day, bugs me and tries to prevent me from leaving the classroom, threatens me, then tries to punch me in the stomach just so she can distract me and pull me in for a kiss...The hell?

Knowing that time was running out though, I turned around and began to jog away as she was still on the ground as other students nearby looked away or stopped even trying to hide the fact they were trying to leave as I made my way to the ball field.

#### March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Field(12:08PM)

I slowed myself down as I arrived upon the ball field, Morgana sticking his head out of his bag and mocking me for a crazy 'fangirl' as he called her...Before ridiculing me for showing off my athletic abilities, saying it could suspicion on to me.

I ignored him before I threw my bag next to the bleachers with Morgana still in it, which earned a yelp and then a angry yell which others would hear as a hiss as I casually strolled to the other students, all of them talking to themselves as they awaited for the coach to arrive.

However, as soon they saw me, they all went quiet and stiffened as I stopped a few feet from them, many of them casting me nervous looks and beads of sweat rolling down their faces. Even the teachers who were there just to ensure nothing went wrong were a bit put off by my sudden appearance as many of them started to keep their eyes trained on me and only me…

Despite the suddenly tense atmosphere, the coach soon arrived, a older man with a full beard and a ponytail "Alright, is everyone who's going to try out here?"

Everyone seemed to agree in the affirmative though again many shot looks my way as the coach nodded as he began to go around and collect everyone's names. Finally once he got to me, the others began to back off some.

"Name?"

"Akira Kusuru." He nodded and began writing down my name before looking at me again.

"You're the one with the record right?"

"...Yeah…"

"Well...As long as you don't cause any trouble...I'll judge you fairly and equally...Alright?"

"Yeah…" He nodded as he kept going down the line, until he reached the very last student.

"Name?"

" Ryuuichi Naruhodou...Sir…"

"Ah the star player eh? Well, I get the feeling you won't have any problem making it."

"Thank you sir…" I looked over and saw him, the victim I needed to investigate and sure enough, despite his best attempts to hide it, I could still see the bruises on his arms and hands, the nail marks on his neck, and what looks like lashes, as if from a whip or something, on his leg…

Hm...Pretty damning evidence right there…

I looked around the audience that had gathered, mostly parents and a few students, and saw what appeared to be my target...Miss Hikari Shimizu...And just like Mishima said, she was surrounded by other girls who were doing her bidding...One appeared to be copying notes for her, another one was doing her nails, another one doing her hair...Hell, one literally had a bowl of grapes and feeding her...I thought she was a high school student? Not some roman goddess…

While I had to admit she had a physical beauty to her, it was nothing to make one deal with the abuse she seemed to give out...Of course I didn't have any linking evidence of course but...This is pretty open and shut…

She caught me looking at her and made a disgusted look at me, as to say how dare I taint her with my eyes, before looking away as the other girls around her shot me a glare before going back to their work.

...Are we sure I'm not dealing with some insane cult?

Whatever the case...I sighed as I looked over the rest of the crowd, it didn't seem anything was off until…

I saw her… Inori Yamaguchi...Again...She was sitting off in the corner by herself as she continued to eye me, and once our eyes met she gave another piece sign and stuck her tongue out...Before she began to lift her shirt and…

...I turned away to avoid any problems that might cause me in the future…

Ignoring my suddenly new stalker, I got in line as we began the first tryout...Batting…

"Alright, listen up! The first tryout is simple...I'm going to throw three different pitches at you, fastball...Curveball and a changeup...The goal is to hit all of them! Of course, I'll also be judging your form and how good of a hit you are! Alright, everyone line up!"

We all got in line and soon we began going one by one...Everyone had problems with something...The first kid could only go for a blunt...The second one fell right on his ass thanks to the changeup, the third kid had strength but could only hit a fastball, ect...ect…

It wasn't until Ryuuichi turn that some actual impressive baseball was at foot...He was able to hit the fastball with ease, it clearly clearing the fence, he was able to hit the curveball alongside the white outlines and not have a foul ball, and even with the change up he was able to hit what would be a base hit…

It wasn't amazing by any means, but it was impressive for a high school kid and immediately I saw why he was the star player on the team...I looked at his girlfriend and she gave light claps but...Nothing like a regular girlfriend would do…

Acknowledging this, I waited patiently until it was my turn…

"Alright Kusuru! You saw how the others did it! And nothing is going to change! Whenever you're ready, get in a swinging position!" I nodded as I ran the plan I had formed from watching everyone through my head.

While it was true I now had unlimited SP, I didn't want to waste it all on the first tryout...So I formed a plan...My physical strength was above average thanks to my exploits as Joker, and I had pretty good vision...However I needed a way to make sure I hit all the balls head on…

"Sukukaja" I whispered to myself as my eyes grew red as I readied myself…

"Alright, the fast ball!" The coach threw the ball pretty fast, and thanks to my now increased accuracy, I was able to track it all the way...Until…

Crack!

The sound of the bat hitting the ball directly was heard throughout as the ball flew right out of the ballfield, leaving the audience and the students mouth agaped.

'W-What the hell…'

'*Gulp* W-Well...I know who to avoid in a fist fight now…

'T-Thats for sure…'

The others whispered behind me as the coach adjusted his hat and gave a thumbs up.

"Hell yeah Kusuru! That's how you do it! See boys? It's not all strength, the posture plays a big role! His eyes never left the ball and he kept his arms straight! Now...The next one is the Curveball...Just nod when you're ready…"

I nodded as soon as the words left his mouth as I had already gotten back in position and the coach threw once again, but instead of throwing as fast as he could, this time the ball curved to the side and looked like it was going to go behind me before suddenly curving back into the middle and…

Crack!

Once again I hit the ball dead on as it threw out of the park, as more mouths became agaped and gasps could be heard.

'H-How d-did he see that!"

'I know right! I lost it halfway through…'

'Yeah...Definitely not getting into a fight with him, he'd be able to hit me no matter what I did…'

I cracked my neck as the coach once again adjusted his hat and gave another thumbs up though a hint of surprise was on his face.

"Yes Yes Yes! Kusuru! You would already have a scholarship if you started this sooner! Alright, ready for the last ball? The changeup?"

I nodded as I once again prepared myself and just as quickly the coach threw the ball most people had trouble with...The change up…

The ball seemed to fly out of his hand, but then...It seemed to slow down...Suddenly what looked like a fastball was no more as it seemed to stall in time...The internal clock in most people would have already swung...But…

Crack!

For the third and final time...The ball was hit...And for the third and final time...It flew out of the park…

Everyone was silent as I watched the ball fly out...The audience...The students...Even the coach all just looked at the ball until it was long gone...Even Inori and Hikari quieted down and looked on with interest...Until the coach adjusted his hat one last time as he looked back at me with a fire in his eye.

"Kusuru...Welcome to the team!"

#### March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Field(12:45PM)

As the coach said, he immediately added my to the team and didn't make me do any more try outs...I tried to explain I probably should do them since I never actually played the sport, but he dismissed me and told me that training me on those would be nothing, and that my swing covers for any of my weaknesses.

Soon the tryouts finished up and the coach called everyone around and told them that the posted list would be out at lunch tomorrow. We all nodded and began to head back to class before the bell rung, but before I did…

"Hey Naruhodou…" Ryuuichi looked towards me and gave a smile.

"Oh Kusuru, nice work out there! I've never seen such an amazing swing before!" He gave a laugh as he extended his hand which I shook, but I immediately noticed some pain on his face and felt how rough his hand was so I let go rather quickly.

"Sorry about that…"

"I-It's fine…" He tried to hide the pain but it was quite noticeable...It's amazing he can swing as well as he does if something as shaking a hand hurts so badly… "Just a bit sore from the tryouts...That's all…"

"I...See...I'm assuming all the other injuries are from practice then?" He winced as I said that which made me narrow my eyes towards him.

"Y-Yeah something like that hehe…"

"Hey Ryu!" I looked behind him and saw that his girlfriend and her 'followers' were walking towards him. "Ready to go? We have to study, remember?"

He winced at her words which made me narrow my eyes even more as he gave a smile and nodded "Y-Yeah honey! I'm coming...I-I'll see you at practice tomorrow Kusuru…"

He lightly jogged over to her as the girls allowed him through before covering around them once again as they left, my eyes on them the entire time…

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt something land on my shoulder. "Well...It seems what Mishima said was true…"

"...Indeed...I would still like some solid evidence...Plus also I would like to know why not only the girls, but her boyfriends follow her everywhere like she's a queen...Especially with how she acts…"

"Could be blackmail...Could be the placebo effect...It's all up in the air right now…" Right...I'm sure if we do some digging around we could find something...Maybe I should tail them sometime...Agh...If it wasn't for Ann and Shiho I could do it after school today…

"They say only crazy people talk to animals." I was whisked out of my thoughts as I looked to my side and saw...Inori...Great…"Not that I mind, I actually really like crazy!"

I gave a sigh as I turned around as I darkened my view "Why are you still following me?"

"Because as I said, you're one hot son of a bitch! Like, you seriously turn me o-"

"Ok too much information...Can't you find some other guy to annoy? I'm busy…" I tried to walk away but just like the classroom, she grabbed onto my arm and held it firm.

"No one else is a badass like you! You're perfect! Just imagine, a hidden female Yakuza, a badboy with a record! It makes for a perfect pairing!" I didn't respond as I used my free hand to push her off of me.

"As I said, I',m busy...If you really want to hang out with me, then I'll let you know when I'm free." I turned to leave but kept my watch on her as she stuck her tongue out once more and just started walking beside me.

"Oh please, you don't have to worry about me being jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of your other girls, that's what!" I raised an eyebrow as I kept walking.

"My...Other girls?"

"Sure! That Ann chick, along with her friend Shiho, they're your bitches aren't they? I don't mind that! Every guy like you has multiple chicks! I'm alright being one of them, as long as I get you on Saturdays!"

"Why Satur-Agh I mean...What?" I stopped as I looked at her with a confused glare. "Look...Ann and Shiho aren't my 'bitches' they're just acquaintances...And no, I don't have any other girls to keep me company...It's just me and my cat...So get this fantasy out of your head and leave me alone…"

"Hey, I just said you didn't have to hide it!" I wanted to facepalm right there as I drilled holes into her as I grabbed her shoulders.

"Look! I will hang out with you for one day! Tomorrow even! And I'll do anything you want me to do! But only if you leave me alone today! Arlight!"

"Hm...Anything…?" A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, making me sweatdrop.

"Yes...Anything…" It's not like I couldn't get out of whatever hell she put me through...Even if she did something as get me involved with the Yakuza...I mean just think how much Joker's legend would grow if he took down an entire clan?

"Hm...Alright...But...Only if…"

"...If what…?"

"If...You sign my breasts!"

...Silence...That was all that was in the air when she said those words...Her mischievous look...My confused face...Morgana's stunned face...All that...Was the only thing present…

"D-Do what now?"

"Do I have to say it again? I want you to sign my boobs!" She grabbed her shirt and began to pull up in the same manner as the baseball game but I quickly grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"What? Why? What will that accomplish?"

"Hehe, well...I'll have something that most girls don't have~"

"And...What's that?"

"Well…"

She leaned in and whispered the words…

"An autograph...From Joker himself…" As soon as the words left her mouth, my eyes went from confusion to serious as my arms quickly moved, hand went around her and subdued her while my other allowed my knife to slide my sleeve and into it before I pointed it at her neck.

"...Who the hell are you?"

"Hehe~ So...I was right!" She seemed to squeal as she spoke but I didn't move as I kept her at knifepoint, Morgana had already jumped off and was ready to strike. "I've been following you ever since your debut!"

"...What?"

"Yep! See, since I'm in the Yakuza, I have access to a lot of things people don't...The main thing being information on criminals! It gets boring waiting around with nothing to do...So I decided to dig around and...That's when I saw you~"

Her voice suddenly became sweet as she looked at me, but I didn't waver, my knife still inches from her throat. "So?"

"So...Ever since then, I've followed you...Loved you...I moved to each city that you were spotted in just to find you...Each time coming up short until...Now...I've had my suspicions about you but when I heard you this morning...I knew...It was you~"

I hardened my gaze as I moved the knife back some but kept my stance. "So...Now you're going to stalk me?"

"Hm...Nah...I'll keep doing what I've been doing, watching you from a distance...Unless you want me to stay with you hehe~" She winked which just made me glare harder "I'll leave you alone but...Just remember...I'll always be there in case you need me~"

She winked once more as I kept my glare on her before moving back as I pushed her and pointed with my knife "Get the hell out of here."

"Hehe~ Sure thing!" She did a mock salute as she ran off, my defensive stance calming down as Morgana jumped back onto my shoulder.

"...Akira…"

"...Morgana...We have a problem…"

"...Because of her?"

"No...Because if she knows who I really am...Then I guarantee you...They're others who do as well...Son of a bitch…"


	7. The People Of Tokyo Arc II-The Cold Heart Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is something that many cherish and hold near and dear...But when Akira discovers some girls who have a different idea of what love actually is, will he stop them? Or the better question might be...Can he stop them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was faster than I thought it would be! First off apologies for this not being the longest just like the last chapter, but in reality Ch.5 and 6 were originally going to be one chapter, but I had so much planned stuff that I decided to split them up so people could have time to read them...Plus all "People Of Tokyo" chapters will be shorter than the main arcs, especially the early ones as it's alot of setup.
> 
> Also want to say that I really really wanted to get the Park scene in this chapter, but atlas I just didn't have the space for it here, on the bright side, that will be the first thing shown off next month when Ch.7 is released and it will be the most fluff chapter of the series so far!
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave reviews as always and I'll see you next chapter. See you guys next chapter and hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> ~Elizabeth

**March 9th, 2017(8:49PM)-Police HQ**

"Suguru Kamoshida...Arrested on March fifth at Shujin High School, located in Tokyo...Has already plead guilty to several counts of sexual assault, rape and child abuse...Amongst other things...It seems the school had quite the PE teacher…" I laid the document back onto my desk as I looked over the other files I had on my desk before picking another one up.

"Doctor Charles Willy...An american doctor who fled to Japan after obtaining probation for selling drugs and the like...Was arrested on March first at his own clinic after a reporter called the cops and alerted them about his actions...He has already plead guilty to several counts of Drug trafficking and substance abuse…" I then laid that document back down as I let out a sigh as I leaned back in my chair as I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Still looking at the same case files I see." I looked up at the figure who had came over to me as I gave a smile in return.

"Ah Niijima, I hope you are doing well...Yes I'm still trying to draw a connection between the two of them and see if it I can pinpoint exactly how they connect."

"Do you have any reason for this?" I nodded as I opened up a folder and unveiled a certain type of card.

"This is a calling card from the Phantom Thief Joker...Apparently he's now located in Tokyo…"

"Joker? You mean that thief my sister has all of a sudden started talking about? What exactly does he do?"

"It's not surprising you don't exactly know, he's famous with the younger generation...But the others see him as nothing more than a thief...He's wanted for charges of assault and breaking and entering...But the truth is much more...Interesting…" I laid the card down on my desk as I reached inside the evidence folder and produced a picture. "This right here is the only known picture of Joker that has been proven legitimate…

Niijima took the picture and looked it over before she looked back at me "I can see how some people could find him attractive...But that's really it…"

"Again the truth is much more interesting...Joker is known for several things...First is the calling card you see here, always placed after the target has surrendered and pleaded guilty...Second is that every target he has gone after has a criminal past of some kind, and everyone confesses to crimes that they are currently committing...Thirdly, his fame has grown to such an extreme extent with the younger crowd because of his use of social media...He's especially popular with the teenage crowd because of his rebellious nature, which they can relate with...Finally, as I said, every target he goes after pleads guilty, no matter how hard the police had tried in the past, Joker has some of methods that always makes them confess…"

"I see...Would torture be involved?"

"That is the general consensus among the higher ups who wish to simply explain away such a phenomenon...Yet the victims show no signs of torture when they are detained...Furthermore when asked if they were tortured, they simply say no before saying Joker helped them realize the error of their ways…"

"I see...From how you're talking, I assume you don't believe in this theory?"

"Of course not...To much evidence contradicts it, yet the higher ups simply don't realize the danger Joker poses...This is a man who can effectively avoid the cops at will, while also making people believe whatever he wants them to believe...In many cases, a confession from them...While not dangerous now, what if the power goes to his head? He can have people kill themselves, have girls become his playthings, or even try to overthrow our leaders…"

"I think you're overreacting a bit, while it's strange, I doubt he has the kind of 'power' you're talking about…"

"True, to many it would seem this way...But there is one thing that makes me wonder…" I reached inside of my desk and pulled a chart out before handing it to Niijima. "This is an exact copy of Dr Isshiki's research into the mental well being of people...However, many pages are missing...Stolen actually…"

"...Are you saying Joker is using her methods?"

"It's not impossible...The first reported sighting of Joker was September of twenty-fifteen...In the small rural town of Inaba...This research was stolen in August of twenty-fifteen...The dates are very close...A bit uncanny actually…" I took the chart back before placing it back in my desk. "It should be noted that on the day most of this research was stolen, Dr Isshiki committed suicide by jumping in front of a car…"

"...You're not suggesting Joker used her research against her?"

"...No...At Least not yet...But it's something to be wary of...Well, it's getting rather late, I think I'll be heading home for tonight, I got school tomorrow after all…" I got up and started arranging my documents when Niijima came closer to me.

"Tell me...Was this little project of yours approved by the director?"

"...The director is amongst the higher ups who refuse to really care about Joker...So no…" Although it's strange...The director at least handed over some documents...But refused to hand over any relating to crimes the past few months…

"...As long as this doesn't get in the way of your main work, then I have no reason to stop you for now...Although I would be careful, the director may be young, but he's in his position for a reason."

"Haha, of course, always looking out for me aren't you Niijima?"

"Simply watching my peers...Nothing more…" She walked off as I gave a sigh and began collecting my stuff before heading to the exit, while I didn't give her any false information, I had to keep many things to myself…

I left through the exit and was about to turn a corner when everything around me suddenly turned blue, the sidewalk, the buildings, everything...The streets were empty, no signs of people or cars...I looked around as I reached for my pistol and began to speak " _Fortify Sp-"_

Before I could speak, I heard the sound of heels before hearing the exit open behind me, I turned around as my eyes locked with a small girl with a book who smiled at me and bowed.

"Greeting, my name is Lavenza, it's an honor to meet you Mr Goro Akechi."

* * *

**March 20, 2017(12:45PM)-Field(Akira's POV)**

I stood there with my fists balled as I watched Inori run off, occasionally she looked behind her to wave and blow kisses until she was fully out of view, my glare not leaving until she was fully gone."...Damn it...I let my guard down…"

"Akira...It's my fault as well, I should have known the Yakuza would keep tabs on all the criminals...Especially ones who are often in the news like us…"

"...It's fine...We just have to be more careful...I can just brainjack her and-"

"That won't work...Or atleast it won't work in our favor…"

"What?" Morgana jumped onto my shoulder as he began to explain.

"Brain Jack uses alot of your SP for just one person right? Well what if she's bluffing everything and she's just an agent for the Yakuza themselves? If she's reporting everything to them, then if it will be pretty weird if she all of a sudden doesn't know your Joker, because I get the feeling she's already reported that...Of course that's just one possibility, but it shows at least the risk in attempting that, because if you're wrong once...You're not going to have the SP for another retry…"

I bit my lip as I listened and nodded, Morgana wasn't wrong...I'm dealing with the Yakuza, hell the biggest family in Japan...One wrong move, and I can only last for so long...Damn it…"Right...Let's head back to class, lunch is almost over…"

Morgana didn't say anything as we walked back to the classroom as the few students outside were rushing back in to make it on time...I kept my walk slow so not to run back into Inori on the way back...We were almost in the school when…

"Ackkk!"

I stopped when I heard a yelp come from what seemed atop the roof...Nobody else stopped...I only noticed it because I had activated my thief sense to watch for Inori...I looked up at the roof as Morgana gave me a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?"

"..." I didn't say anything as I kept listening.

'This...What...Deserve…'

'Ack! I'm...Sorry…!'

I scrunched my eyes as I backed up some to see if I could get any kind of view but the fences didn't allow for much…"Akira?"

"...We need to investigate...Mona…" I whispered the words as Morgana's look went from questioning to serious as he jumped off my shoulder and looked up at the roof.

"I'm guessing that's the suspicious area?"

"Yeah, something's going on up there…" I grabbed my bag and slid it off as I began to back up to a safe location as I looked at Morgana. "I gotta change."

"Roger, I'll meet you up there Joker!" Morgana immediately disappeared as I began quickly moving back before finding a huge bush with no one around as I dove in and began to change…

* * *

**March 20, 2017(12:52PM)-Field**

I slid on my outfit from my boots to my jacket to my gloves before finally placing my mask on as I stuffed my school clothes into my bag and left it in the bush before jumping out and onto a nearby tree branch as I looked towards the roof before placing my hand on my earpiece. "Mona, what's going on?"

"Joker! It's one of the girls who was hanging out with Hikari! She's up here with someone I've never seen before and she's kicking him around while cursing him out!" Hm? Just like Hikari herself?

"Roger that, I'm on my way!" I prepared myself as I began moving amongst the trees to hide from anyone on the ground as I turned towards the back of the school to avoid the classrooms as I began climbing up the wall of the school by using the windows that connect to the storage rooms and such.

I finally made it to the roof as I quickly hid behind the storage house and listened "Do you hear me! You're nothing but trash! I asked you to bring me french food for lunch, but instead you bring me some fast food shit!"

"I-I'm sorry! T-That was a-all I could g-get on the way over here!"

"I don't want to hear it!" I heard more kicking and groaning sounds before Morgana appeared beside me, now transformed.

"Mona, who's the victim?"

"Judging by his school uniform, he's from Kosei High School...Seems he's her boyfriend...Well, in title only it seems…"

"I understand...Anyone else?"

"No...The door has been locked from out here...Of course that was your doing…" Oh right...I should come by sometime and fix that…"But I detected two figures right outside of it anyway, it seemed like they're on their phones, but are standing guard nonetheless…"

"I see...Meaning a commotion might draw them out...Alright here's the plan, I'll deal with the girl on the roof, you go ahead and take care of the ones in the staircase…"

"Roger that Joker!" Morgana vanished as I became to come up with a plan on how to handle this before deciding on something…

"Now! When I say French, I mean French! Understand!?"

"Y-Yes…!"

"Yes what!?"

"Y-Yes Mistress!" The girl growled once more and went to hit him with a belt she had in her hand…

Yet she was never able to connect…

**Whish!**

Piercing the sound of air, my knife threw through the air and struck through her belt as it raced above her head as it whisked the belt out of her hand and nailed it to the wall behind her.

"What the hell!?" She turned to look at her belt and that's when I pulled myself all the way up as I walked across the storage house roof and stared down at her.

"I didn't know lovers used such lethal methods against each other..."

"What!? Who the hell is...W-What!?" She turned around with a look of rage but it vanished as soon as out eyes met, as she suddenly went wide eyed and started backing up "Y-Your...Your…"

I jumped down onto the floor of the roof as I did a mock bow "My name is Joker, The Phantom Thief of Hearts...I decided to pay a little visit when I saw what you were doing to this man right here…"

"I-I…" She didn't say anything as I walked over to the guy bloodied on the floor, barely being able to look up at me.

"It's alright...I'll get you to a hospital soon... _Dia!_ " Not wanting to use much SP, I used dia on him as some of his wounds healed up before he barely nodded. "Now then…Who are you!?"

I turned and looked at the girl, causing her to back up some more as she gulped "I-I-I'm...E-Er...Chinami...Miyanagi…"

"...Chinami eh? I'm sure you have a good reason for hitting this poor man over and over?" I took a few more steps towards her causing her to back up even more before she hit the wall and gulped as she shook.

"W-Whats...W-Wrong with it?"

"Whats...Wrong with it? Do you seriously need to ask that?" My tone of voice seemed to make her even more nervous as sweat poured down from her face.

"I-I mean...I-It's love after all!" I looked over at her bloodied 'boyfriend' before I looked back at her.

"Doesn't seem very lovely to me...The poor man can barely move from how much you've tortured him…"

"W-What are you talking about! T-This is how it should be!" She reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a small knife as she flung it towards me "I-It's love dammit!"

I merely raised an eyebrow as I sidestepped her and grabbed her hand and bent it, causing her to yelp in pain and drop the knife "You my friend...Have a very messed up sense of love...And that's saying something considering who I just met…"

"A-Agh! L-Let go! It hurts!" I didn't say anything as I bent her hand back more causing her to scream out more.

"This is barely anything considering what you've done to him…" I let go of her hand as she fell to the floor clutching it with tears in her eyes, making me roll my eyes as I lifted my hand to my earpiece. "Mona, she's subdued, how about the other two?"

"I've taken care of them, both are also subdued." I nodded despite the fact he couldn't see me as I walked over to the door and unlocked it to reveal that both girls were on the floor holding their hands as I saw two more knifes beside them. "As you can see Joker, they were prepared to stop anyone from entering."

"Don't worry, she's the same." I pointed behind me before grabbing the girls by the arms and dragging them to the roof as I placed them beside of Chinami before I looked over at Morgana. "Lock the door, and then get him to a hospital."

"Roger that Joker!" Morgana soon vanished, and in an instant the door was shut and locked and the guys body vanished, leaving me alone on the roof with the three girls. "Now...Lets start with you Chinami…"

She flinched as she looked up at me with sweat beading down and tears in her eyes as she held her wrist. 'W-What?"

"You say you were hurting him in the name of love...Care to explain?"

"W-Whats to explain?! Love Hurts i-is the saying isn't it! I-I was just doing what I-I'm supposed to do! I-I don't know why a Phantom Thief jackass like you has to interfere with it!"

"Is that really it? Some stupid reason like that? Unbelievable…" I wanted to facepalm as I looked at one of the girls beside her. "Are you the same?"

"O-Of course! What other kind of love is there!?" Hm...What the hell? They sound serious...I wonder if it's a desire?...No...Morgana would have sensed it...I don't want to, but I should brainjack one so I can get information out of her regarding this…

" _Brainjack!"_ I lifted my hand and whispered the words at Chinami who seemed to squent as she held her head.

"W-What…? N-No! I-I won't lose my love!"...! What? She's resisting? But how!?

I tried to push it harder but she kept resisting before I finally quit, as she held her head and shook while her friends comforted her...The hell? She resisted...But I also didn't lose any SP...Was it because it failed? Well now what…?

_Perhaps I can be of assistance?_

I heard a voice as I looked around but didn't see anyone, yet I recognized the voice as…"Lavenza?"

I again whispered so the girls didn't hear me.

_Yes, it's an honor to talk to you again Mr Kusuru...Or should I call you Joker? Hehe_

"Call me whatever...Can you tell me what the deal is?"

_The three girls are a special case...They have the evil of Desires in them...But those desires are not they're own, they've been transferred to them…_

"What the hell? That can happen?

_It's rare, but it can happen if they are near a certain desire voluntary for long enough...The desire will eventually rub off on them, and soon corrupt their minds…_

"So...They need a host basically…" I get the feeling I know who the host is…

" _Correct...And until the host has had their desires taken away, weather by you defeating their shadow, or simply using your own powers to rid them of it, they will forever be tainted...Not even your powers can save them currently…_

"What? So all I can do is just leave them alone and have them continue to act on those desires? I just had Mona run a guy to the hospital after all…"

_Do not fear, for there is a solution to temporarily save them...But you will be time restricted…_

"I see...What exactly is it?"

_For the duration of one week, I can trap the desires inside of the Velvet room itself allowing the victims to be free and return to their normal life...However they will have the memories of what they done and after one week the desires will escape and return to them even stronger and angrier than before…_

"I...See…" That...Doesn't sound all that good, that poor guy was almost beaten to death with how they are now...if the desires got stronger...But I can't just let them go, nor can I lock them up somewhere until the desire is gone…"Alright...Lets get those desires locked up!"

_Very well...However I can only open the door, you must be the one to send them here._

"How do I do that?

_You are the chosen one destined to defeat the desires of this world, and as such you are the Wild Card! I will grant you a new Persona with new abilities that will allow you to seal the desires away, and thanks to your strong bond with Morgana, you will be able to receive this Persona with all of it's abilities in tact!_

"I see...A new Persona…"

_The persona is of the Magician Arcana, and will give you the power of Ice...Are you ready to receive him?_

"...Yes...Let's do this!"

_Very Well...Akira Kurusu...Chosen One and of the Wild Card Arcana, I grant you this persona!_

_Come forth, Jack Frost!_

As soon as the words were said, I felt the air grow cold, even the girls felt it as they went from checking on their friend before clinching themselves for warmth...The air grew a deadly cold as our breaths could be seen, ice started to form on the rooftop...Even the sun seemed to vanish before…

_**I'm Jack Frost Ho! I know I'm just a Persona, but please take care of me!** _

I heard the playful yet commanding voice in my ears before my body suddenly became extremely cold making it burn before...Nothing...The cold vanished from my body as I felt power surge through, as I looked up as my eyes now glowed an icy blue, indicating that Jack Frost was now one with me.

_You now command the Persona of Jack Frost! With him as your primary Persona, you are completely immune to cold, yet you are extremely weak against Fire...You can change back to Arsene by simply calling for him...But now, Akira Kurusu! Use your new powers to vanish the desires to the Velvet Room!_

I nodded as I raised my hand and aimed at all three girls as I felt the spell come naturally to me as my icy blue eyes seemed to light up as I spoke " _Sutakora Foot!"_

The spell left my mouth as all three girls, who were starting to warm up after the initial frost to indicates Jack Frost's appearance suddenly all screamed before they all fell down passed out as I felt the spell end as quickly as it began.

_The desires are now locked away in the Velvet Room! Akira! You have one week to defeat the host before they escape!_

"I understand...I will defeat them! Because I am Joker, the Phantom Thief of Hearts!" I heard Lavenza giggle when i spoke, but after that everything returned to silence, signifying that Lavenza had accomplished her business…

I walked over to the girls and looked them over, all three of them were out cold...I used this opportunity to quickly frisk them and see if they had any other weapons, but other than the kind of belt I first struck when I arrived, they didn't have anything.

I pushed myself up as I took my phone out and looked at the time…

"One thirty...I'm late…" Not that it was surprising...It was expected if anything...Still though...Not a good impression on my first day back…"Mona, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Joker! I'm currently searching around for a hospital or clinic!"

"Huh? Why?"

"The hospital was jam packed! No way I could get this guy in as quickly as he needs it!" Damn...What to do, what to do...Wait a minute, Ryuji said there was a clinic by Leblanc…

"Mona! I know a place we can go! Meet me back here!" Unlike the hospital, it's best if I go along as well so I can meet this doctor...The hospital we can just drop them off but...Not there...At Least not yet….

'Roger that!" I let go of my earpiece as I looked at the girls before quickly running and jumping off the roof before grabbing a tree branch and then sliding down the tree to the ground. Once I was back on land, I used the trees and fence to make my way back over to my bag before taking it with me back up to the roof.

Once on the roof, I quickly changed into my school attire and hid my bag and Joker outfit before walking over to the girls. I sighed as I quickly looked around before propping one on my right shoulder, then another one on my left shoulder before finally taking Chinami and carrying her bridal style.

She barely opened her eyes and met mine before closing them once again as she whispered "J-Joker…"

Assuming that she said that because of what just happened, I ignored any implications of that as I trudged to the door and unlocked it before I departed towards the nurse office.

* * *

**March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Hallway(1:35PM)**

I thought the time I had to carry Shiho to the nurse's office would be the only time I would have to experience that…

I was wrong…

I quietly walked through the hallways with both girls on my shoulders and one bridal styled as I heard teachers talking behind the many closed doors, the few that were open I tried my best to quickly get by them to avoid having anyone see me doing this...Again…

And I almost was able to do it…

Until…

I turned a corner and met eye to eye with the one person that would be hard explaining this to. "Hm? Oh hey...Bro...Uh…

My best friend Ruji, who had papers in his hands just went wide eyed as he stared at me holding three girls...Right…"Hey…"

"Uh...What's...Going on here…?"

"It's...A long story…"

"U-Uh...I-I see um...W-Well I was going to say how awesome it is that you're back and um...Yeah…"

"T-Thanks uh...I know this looks awkward and weird but...It's not anything perverted or anything, uh...I just found the three of them passed out and was bringing them to the nurses office…"

"Coming from anyone else, that would sound like a total bluff but...Considering you literally almost died saving Suzui...Yeah I can actually believe that…" Ryuji sighed before shaking his head "Well you're busy so I won't keep you, but after school today, I need to show you something!"

"Hm? Oh sorry I have plans after school today...Tomorrow maybe?"

"Huh? Or sure that works...Trust me though, you're going to love it!" I smiled and gave a laugh as I walked past him but Ryuji stopped me when he held his hand out. "I have to ask you a really serious question though."

"...? Whats that?"

"...Do you…."

"...Yes…?"

"...Like Maids?"

"...Maids?" Uh…? How can I respond to that? Is he planning on taking me to a maid cafe or something?"

"Yeah, do you like them?"

"Uh...I mean I guess?" I don't hate them but...I don't really like them either…

"Alright good...Then you're going to love tomorrow man!" Ryuji held a thumbs up before he walked by me and down the hallway, leaving me confused.

"Maids…? I guess he really is taking me to a maids Caffe…

After dropping the girls off at the nurses office, and coming up with another stupid excuse on why they were passed out, I got the note from the nurse and began rushing back up to the roof.

"Joker do you copy?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way back to the roof, just dropped the girls off at the nurses office!"

"I see, so you freed them?"

"Something like that, I'll explain when I get up to you." I quickly rushed by all the classrooms and up the stairs as I made my way to the roof.

* * *

**March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Rooftop(1:45PM)**

I quickly rushed to the roof and when I arrived, I saw that Morgana was using dia on the guy and had also blindfolded him. "Joker!"

"Mona! How is he!?"

"His injuries are trying to act up again so I'm healing hm! I blindfolded him so you can change!" I nodded as I quickly ran and grabbed my bag before throwing my joker outfit back on. "So where is this place you're talking about?"

"It's what Ryuji was telling me about, it's the Takemi clinic by Leblanc!"

"I see...Well are you ready?"

"Of course, lets get this guy healed!"

"Joker wait!" I stopped as I looked down at Morgana "What happened with three girls?

Oh right...I better explain to him what happened...I explained how Lavenza summoned me and told me about host desires and how I had to defeat the host if I wanted to defeat the desires...I also explained how I acquired the persona Jack Frost and how I was immune to cold with him equipped. Morgana just listened and nodded as he kept dia going before I finished. 'And thats it…"

"I see...I see...Jack Frost will keep you immune to cold...But you're extremely weak against fire...Just one little burn could melt your entire skin off...You have to be careful…

"Right…"

"Well then, shall we get going?"

"Of course, lets go!"

* * *

**March 20, 2017-Takemi Clinic(1:57PM)**

Sneaking around in the daytime was never easy…

Sneaking around the public in the daytime with my Joker outfit...Was next to impossible…

Me and Morgana had to take so many back routes, so many detours, that what was a five minute trip for us became a ten minute…

Finally though we were able to reach the clinic and get inside without anyone seeing us…

I walked in and didn't seem to feel anything but saw Morgana and the guy shiver a bit, an AC must be on..Thanks to Jack Frost, I couldn't feel it…

Despite the sound of my boots echoing throughout the empty office, the woman behind the front desk didn't look up from whatever she was reading, even when I stopped right in front of her. I looked down at Mona and signaled for him to watch for anyone else who might enter before I cleared my throat. "Is the doctor in?"

"Hm…?" She looked up at me and she went wide eyed for a moment before her gaze returned to normal "Yeah...You need something?"

"I have this man who needs help, he has several beatings and cuts, I've tried helping him but he needs some actual medical work from an actual doctor."

"...Why didn't you take him to a hospital or something?"

"They were completely full, I didn't have time...Surely you can help him?"

She was silent for a moment before she sighed and placed whatever she was reading down "Yeah, just enter the room on your right there."

I looked to my side and saw an operating room as I opened it and walked in, the doctor appearing from another door that most likely lead to her office as I laid the man on the bed inside of the room.

She walked over to him and looked him over and charted a few things down before she began cleaning up the cuts on him, I looked around the office before just backing up to the door and leaning against it with my arms crossed.

She continued her work in silence for a few more moments before she spoke up "Mind if I ask exactly how he had all this happen to him?"

"...I was investigating Shujin Academy thanks to the incident with the PE teacher when I saw this man being assaulted on the roof, so I rescued him...He was being kicked, hit with a belt, and I also believe being crawled with nails as well…"

"Hm...You done a pretty good job easing the pain, but a lot of these need to be bandaged and the such…" She went quiet again for a few more moments as she cleaned the cuts on him as he groaned in a low voice. "You know who this is?"

"Not at all...Not a name or anything...However he doesn't go to Shujin, that can be easily picked out thanks to his school uniform…"

"Right...Well I'll have to call the school and alert them so they can send someone over...Though I wonder what I should tell them? I doubt they would believe me if I said the Phantom Thief Joker brought him here…"

"...So...You know…"

"How can I not? You're dressed up like him and look exactly like...You're either the real deal or an extremely impressive cosplayer…" I just gave a small nod as she kept working on the guy...It was a bit refreshing just to talk normally to someone as Joker…"Anyway, I can take care of the rest here…"

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no reason for you to just stand there all day...I'm sure you have other things to take care of."

"Very well...Mind if I have your name?"

"...Tae...Tae Takemi...I run this clinic by myself…"

"I see...Well you obviously know who I am, but as a courtesy let me introduce myself as The Phantom Thief Of Hearts, Joker." I placed my hand on my chest and did a bow which she returned with just a wave.

"Yeah yeah...Well if you get any more like him, just bring them here...I'll make sure to take care of them, and I'll even treat them for free…"

"Really? Thats a kind of-"

"However...Only on one condition…"

"...? That is…?" She smirked as she walked over to her table and picked up a pill bottle.

"I've been developing my own medicine, yet I don't have anyone to test it on...In exchange for being my Guinea Pig, I'll treat whoever you bring in for free...In fact, I'll even sell you medicine at cheaper prices than the drug store...I figure you need that stuff often in your line of work."

"Indeed but...What exactly kind of medicine will I be taking…?" She smirked again as she closed her eyes and laid the bottle back onto the table.

"Well thats part of the fun, isn't it?" I felt a bead of sweat roll down my neck...It may be dangerous...But having an ally who can help treat people plus give me discounted medicine could be helpful...Hell she could actually make a really good medicine but...What exactly will I be taking? "Well...Do you accept the offer?"

"..." This could be the only chance I get...It's a bit off putting but…"Only on the condition you never try to find out who I really am…"

"Please, I couldn't less...All I need is a guinea pig, nothing more, nothing less…"

"A-Alright then...Deal…" I extended my gloved hand out as she gave a small chuckle as she grabbed it.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr Phantom Thief."

"Y-You as well...Dr Takemi…"

"Hm...Come by on Saturdays...I'll make time then...Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to attend to."

"O-Of course, I'll leave you to your work…" She just nodded as she went back to working on him as I slipped out of the room and went to my earpiece. "All clear Mona, heading back to the school...Ending operation…"

"Roger that Joker...Now you better hurry to class! Schools about to end, and you've been gone since lunch!"

"Right right…" Oh this will be fun…

* * *

**March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(2:23PM)**

I practically ran once I made to the school as I changed in a nearby bush again before rushing inside and into my classroom, gaining a few looks as I rushed down the hallway, pulling out the note the nurse had wrote for me an hour ago.

Once I arrived at my homeroom I stopped as I made sure I looked clean before opening the door and entering. Immediately all eyes went on me and many froze or quickly looked away, still scared from what had transpired earlier, though some like Mishima gave a friendly wave, others like Ann gave a confused but happy look and then there was Inori who...Was actually passed out asleep so it seems I can have some kind of luck today…

Kawakami stopped writing on the board as she raised her eyebrow at me and spoke in a deadpan expression "Please don't tell me you fell asleep somewhere…"

I didn't say anything as I walked over and handed the note to her and after she read it, her eyes went wide.

"Again!? How do you keep finding people knocked out?" The sentence made everyone collectively gulp, which almost made me chuckle "But...Why did it take you more than two hours to come back…?"

"...I found them stuck out back, and it took about an hour to get each one out and then get them to the nurses office…"

"Stuck?"

"Yeah…"

"...Alright...Well...Just take your seat but...This is pretty weird…" I just shrugged as I walked to my desk with all eyes on me before plopping down as everyone nervously whispered before Kawakami sighed and spoke "Well...I have to go give this note to the office...I'll be right back…"

Kawakami laid down her chalk before heading out of the classroom as everyone began chatting amongst each other as Ann turned around towards me "So tell me...Why were you really this late?"

She gave a questioning look, but her tone was somewhat cheery so I simply smiled towards her "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh playing that game are we? Well fine then, until you tell me, I'm not going to talk to you~"

"Oh really now? Can you really ignore this amazing face." I gave a mock laugh as I looked at myself in the window and noticed how I was still rather sweaty from that running, messing my hair up...She must really think I look terrible…

"Hehe, well...You might have a point there~" I heard her whisper something which made me do a double take as I looked at her.

"Wait...What did you say?" She must have realized I heard her because her face immediately went red as she stammered a reply.

"I-I said that...That...Y-Yeah I can i-ignore you~ S-Starting now!" She turned away and gave a hmph, making me run my hand through my hair as I started to think...Could she...No...Let's be real here, she loves Joker...Not Akira Kusuru...God All the crazy girls I've dealt with today is making my head spin…

"Hey Kusuru!" I looked beside my desk as Mishima had walked over towards me "How the tryouts go?"

"Huh? Oh right...Baseball...Uh...They went good, really good, coach said I made the team."

"Awesome! Phase one is complete! Oh by the way, I've started work on the website! It should only take a few days to complete, but once it's ready, I'll need you to somehow promote it...Then again, the name I came up with should attract your fans already! It's called the 'Phan Site' and I'm going to allow people to post requests, as well as chat with each other!"

"I...See...Well the name makes sense...I do wonder how many people would actually visit it though…"

"I imagine quite a few...Heck that one video game company, uh...Nuntundo I think? They recently added a new character to 'Super Bash Bros' named after your Alter Ego, so you're pretty popular if anything."

Wait really…?...Do I get royalties for that?

"But anyway...I'll give you some more information when I can!"

"Alright...Oh hey Mishima…" I beckoned him closer as I looked over at the still sleeping Inori and pointed at her "See that girl over there...The one named Inori?"

"Huh…? Oh yeah...What's up?"

"Keep an eye on her for me, will you? She's apart of the Yakuza...She's also seems to be...Spying on me so to speak...So I need you to keep tabs on her...Mostly just research her and her clan and the such…"

"Hm...Alright...Shouldn't be too hard, a lot of Yakuza information is online…"

"Indeed...Just make sure she doesn't find out your associated with me…"

"Roger that…" I nodded again as Kawakami soon returned as Mishima returned to his seat, and the remaining minutes of class flew by.

* * *

**March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(3:00PM)**

As soon as three o clock hit, the bell rung signaling the end of school as everyone got up and quickly began exiting the room as a few glances were thrown my way, I quietly sat in my desk waiting for everyone to leave when I saw out of the corner of my eye that Inori was staring me down as she left, giving more mock waves and kisses which caused a few glances between the two of us, though thankfully that's all she seemed to do...For now at least…

Finally, once enough people had left, I pushed myself up from my seat and looked over at Ann who was still fixing her bag "So, ready to go?"

"H-Huh?" She looked at me with an embarrassed look before suddenly coming to realize what I meant "O-Oh that...Yeah um...Meet me and Shiho there around four...I want to take her out somewhere first...She's...Not been doing fantastic lately…"

Oh right...The bullying...I wonder if I could extract the names of her bullies? Finding them out could allow me Joker...Or...Akira Kurusu, to send them a message…

"Oh...Alright...Well I'll see you there then." I gave her a smile which she returned with a slightly pinkish color as she just nodded and quickly left."I wonder where Morgana is…?"

He's been gone since I returned to class...Back at Leblanc maybe?

"He could be investigating the dead cats around town." I looked over at Mishima who had joined my side...Dead cats…?

"Whats this about dead cats?"

"Apparently a bunch of dead cats have been found in alleyways and parks...They've looked like they've been tortured and were finally killed when their necks were snapped…"

"That's terrible...Are there any leads?"

"The only link that people have is there is apparently an high school dropout living alone named kazuo tsuboi...He's been arrested before for assault and animal abuse, and many of the cats have been found only a few blocks from his apartment."

"I see...So he's the likely suspect then…" I'll have to pay him a visit sometime, if anything I need to know if he's really doing it or if he's being framed…"Thanks for the information, it's possible Morgana is indeed currently investigating that…"

"Hehe, anytime, happy to help whenever I can!...Although if you don't mind me asking, why were you so late?"

"...It's because of those girls...The ones who hang out with the one you told me about...I found one abusing her own boyfriend with the other two standing guard…"

"W-What really? That doesn't sound good if all of them are doing it…"

"Indeed...However I think I know the root of the problem...However I still need to confirm it for sure...I had to rush him to the nearest clinic while also getting those girls to the nurses office...But thats all I can say...For now…"

"Oh of course, keep your information to yourself!...But what are you going to do now? From what I've heard, you're meeting with Takamaki and Suzui today."

"In a little less than an hour I'm meeting them in the park...It's not enough time to fully tackle the baseball problem we have right now...However, I do have one thing I can look into…"

"Hm? Whats that?"

"...Tell me Mishima...Do you know anything about a man named Masayoshi Shido?"

* * *

**March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Hallway(3:03PM)(Ann's POV)**

Ugh...Why did I act like that in front of Akira…? Do I really have anywhere I could take Shiho right now? Not really but...Why did I suddenly become nervous around him and try to stall our planned meeting?

I just gave a sigh to myself as I walked to Shiho's classroom, walking by everyone who cast glances at me and were whispering.

'Look it's Takamaki.'

'Ah you mean Kamoshida's bitch?'

'Don't you know? She's sleeping around with that Kusuru guy now.'

'Oh really? She really has a thing for criminals doesn't she?'

I ignored the comments as I walked on, I didn't mind the comments directed towards me, I was used to them, I just wish they left Akira out of it...If only they know what's he's done...No what he's currently doing to help Shiho...They would understand just how compassionate he really is...

I finally arrived at Shiho's classroom and walked inside as the few students left ignored me as I walked over to her "Hey Shiho!"

Shiho looked up at me and gave a smile, the first true one I've seen in a while "Hey Ann...Where's Kusuru?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh um...He said he wanted to freshen up first so...He said he wanted to meet us in the park around four!"

"Huh? Oh...Ok, that makes sense…" She seemed a little down...Ever since Akira saved her, he's been really the only thing that made her happy to talk about...I guess it makes sense, he's the reason she's still…..Alive….After all…"Well...What do you want to do while we wait?"

"O-Oh um...How about we go to that one coffee shop, Leblanc I think it's called? That would be a good place to relax at!"

"Huh? Oh um...Alright…" I need to get my mind off of Akira, going to a coffee shop should do just that.

* * *

**March 20, 2017-Cafe Leblanc(3:30PM)**

We casually walked towards Leblanc with minimal dialogue, both of us kinda on edge for actually meeting Akira after school, though Shiho much more than I was.

After a long walk, we eventually arrived at the cafe and walked inside, the smell of coffee and curry filling the air and making it smell like heaven "Welcome, take a seat."

I heard an old man's voice and when I went to look at him to give a smile and thanks I gasped when I saw who it was "H-Hey! Y-You're Akira's Guardian!"

Shiho quickly looked over at the man as well who looked up from the paper he was reading and raised an eyebrow "Huh...Oh...You're the girl I saw come to check on the kid back at the hospital...Sorry to say he's not home right now, I don't know where the kid is…"

"H-Home?"

"Yeah...The kid lives upstairs...You saying you didn't come here to see him?" Wait...I'm in...Akira's...Home? What!? I-I didn't want this! I-I just wanted to come get my mind off of things! This is the opposite of that!

"U-Um...No...I didn't...Me and my friend just came for some coffee…"

"Oh...I see…" Akira's guardian looked at Shiho for a moment before he spoke "You're the girl the kid saved...Aren't you?"

Shiho flinched at the words but slowly nodded her head "Y-Yes…"

"...I see...Well...Feel free to take a seat…" We both nodded as sat down at the counter and didn't say anything as he made coffee for us, the only sound for a few minutes was the TV…"Name's Sojiro Sakura by the way...But everyone just calls me boss…"

"H-Huh?...O-Oh! My name is Ann Takamaki...I owe alot to Akira…"

"...I-I'm Shiho Suzui...I-I'm the same…"

"Hmph, the kids an idiot to be honest...But I'm glad to see you're both doing better now because of him...By the way, you sure you're not his girlfriend?" My face immediately became red as I quickly shook my head.

"W-What!? N-No! W-Why would you think that?"

"...Well...Think I heard the kid prefers first names…" First name?...Oh...Right...I've been calling him Akira…"Anyway...Here's my special blend, hope you enjoy…"

We both nodded and took the coffee and slowly drank it...It was delicious, no doubt about that but...The weight of being in Akira's home was clearly getting to the both of us, we didn't really know what to say…

"By the way, when you see the kid again...Tell him that some girl called here a few minutes ago...Said she was his future wife or something?"

"H-Huh!? What!?" F-Future wife? D-Does he have a girlfriend?...I-I mean he's not from here s-so it's certainly possible…

"Yeah...Though that's all she really said...Didn't even get a name…" Ok calm down Ann...So what if he has a girlfriend? It doesn't matter if he does...I-I mean I just have to ask him if I really wanted to know...Hehehe...He...Ugh…

I looked at my phone and saw how close it was getting to four as I sighed "Well...We actually have to meet Akira in the park at four...Sorry for not staying long, how much do we owe you?"

"...Don't worry about it, it's on the house…"

"H-Huh? You sure?"

"Yeah…" He gave me a grin as he turned back towards his paper "What kind of guardian would I be if I charged the kids girlfriend for some coffee?"

I blushed hard again as I just shook my head and jumped out of my seat with Shiho following, not saying a word the entire time time we walked...Ugh...Could I have picked a worse place to go to?


	8. Police Files #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo...The city that never sleeps...Time continues to march on...A Phantom Thief has begun stealing the hearts of everyone...But Every Ying has a Yang...As the thief moves throughout the shadows, the police traverse throughout the light.

**Unknown Time-Unknown Location(Unknown POV)**

The wind blew against the window as the chilly snow lightly pelted it, the darkness of night took over the land, with the only light being the lamp on my desk as I stared down at a police report...

**Suspect: Akira Kusuru**

**Age:17**

**Sex:M**

**Crime: second degree assault**

**Verdict: Guilty**

**Sentence: One year probation, set to be served in Tokyo under the care of Sakura Sojiro.**

**Notes: Suspect was traveling south when engaged with the victim, suspect threw the victim onto the ground, breaking the victims nose. Unknown motive. Suspect is also suspected of the** **possible** **'Phantom Thief' crimes** **committed** **throughout his** **hometown** **.**

I read over the document for what felt like the one hundredth time tonight...It didn't make sense...Barely any evidence or testimony yet the verdict was fast and decisive...What's going on? I gave a sigh as I read over it once again when a knock was heard on the door. I looked up and told them to enter.

The door opened as a older man in a suit walked up to me with his hands behind his back "Enjoying your office for one more night?"

The man spoke in a low cold tone as I sat at my desk and looked over the documents "You could say that..."

"...Starting tomorrow, I'll be moving up to a more off hands role...While you...Will be taking over my role...I hope you're ready..."

"No worries, I wouldn't have accepted if I wasn't..."

"Hmph...Well..." He walked over to my desk and looked at the document on my desk as he gave a sigh "You've been poking your nose in this for a while now...I hope there's a reason why..."

"It just doesn't make sense...The facts don't align up..."

"Well...I know with you being a detective and what not, it's your nature to investigate but...Starting tomorrow, you're be over people who can do this work for you..."

"I know...but still..." Silence crept upon us for another moment before he sighed as he picked up the document and looked it over himself.

"...Just why...Are you interested in this kid?"

"...Who knows?...Maybe...He just reminds me of myself..."

"...I wonder...Do you know him personally...?"

"..." He again sighed as he walked to the side of the room and pulled a chair over in front of my desk.

"Well...I don't have anything to do tonight...Mind sharing?"

"..." I didn't say anything for a minute before I opened a drawer on my desk and pulled out a folder and a document. "Well...I guess it started a few years back...When I first arrived in that town..."

"Well...I'm all ears...Mr Narukami..."

_Continued in "The Detective King"_


	9. The People Of Tokyo Arc III-Memories Of The Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are a powerful thing...They can bring the joy of the past...But the Despair of the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm kinda sad, I really wanted this to be the last chapter before the next big arc...But I honestly had so much planned that the chapter would be 25-30K long so...I had to split it up...So Yes there will be about 1-2 more chapters before we get back into the Big stuff.
> 
> But anyway...Welcome everyone to the newest Phantom Thief of Tokyo!(Man I'm on a roll huh?) When we last left off...Akira had acquired Jack Frost and also learned a bit more about Shadows and the such...
> 
> I want to do something a bit weird and that is talk about the ending of this chapter because I know questions galore will be inbound...So while not spoiling anything...I want to say that it is a setup more than anything at this point...It manly does two things...Foreshadow a new story coming soon...And also sets up for the ending of this story/The plot of the sequel...
> 
> Now don't worry, this story isn't close to being done(I still have atleast 30 more chapters planned) but I wanted to do this ending because it will become more important as the story goes on...That is all I will say...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> ~Elizabeth

**March 20, 2017-Shujin Academy-Classroom(3:05PM)**

"...Tell me Mishima...Do you know anything about a man named Masayoshi Shido?" I pushed my glasses up as I spoke to allow the lighting in the room to hide my eyes, so not to allow Mishima to read any emotion in them as I spoke.

"Hm…? The name sounds familiar...Oh! He's a diet member! Pretty popular one at that...Apparently he's being talked about as Prime Ministers Abe successor...But so far that's all I know...Why do you need information on him?"

"...From what information I've gathered...He apparently used his influence to falsely accuse someone of assaulting him, and also used his position to make sure his name wasn't leaked to the press and that the case stayed low key…"

"Wait really? Oh wow...I've never heard a bad thing about him...To think he actually did something like that...I'm guessing he's going to be your next big target?" I tensed a little before relaxing...I wasn't worried or anything...I was just...Frustrated…

"...No...Going after a member of the National Diet would be...A fool's errand at this point...I need to wait until not only when I can get more evidence on him...But also when the time is right...Perhaps during a snap election…"

"I see, when the iron is hot and everybody will be going about trying to gather information! It's a perfect scenario if that were to happen but...The last election was just three years ago, and the next scheduled one is next year...It's not extremely likely that we'll have one that close…"

"Who knows...If a certain Phantom Thief were to get popular enough that more people viewed him more favorable than the current government...That would certainly make certain party leaders, especially power hungry ones, be more vocal about a snap election, don't you think?"

"...! That would be quite the feat I must say...But at the same time, someone such as Shido would have to hope on the bandwagon of a snap election rather early, especially if he would want to avoid just being someone who is seen as nothing more than following the crowd...Plus the environment might not be too favorable right now, as the public at that point may call for Narukami to run…"

"..." Narukami huh…

"...Kusuru?"

"...He's nothing more than a relic of the past, a fledgling detective who was overhyped and was nothing more than a government pawn." I bit down on my lip to stop myself from continuing, lest I want to start on a rant.

"It sounds like you two have a history."

"...As I said, a relic of the past...Onto more pressing matters...You think you could get as much information on Shido as you can? The chances of finding something incriminating at this very moment are low, but perhaps we can find something that can be linked to something later on."

"Yeah for sure! I should be able to dig all kinds of information up for you!" I did a nod as I looked at the time...Fifteen after...Hm…

"I'm heading on to the park...Might be able to find Morgana on the way there and see if your theory is right." Even if Morgana isn't investigating the incident, I still have to look into it.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and keep working on everything you've told me so far! I'll text you if I get any new information."

"I appreciate it, I really do." Mishima gave a smile which I returned as I walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, students going to and fro as many were meeting with friends, talking to teachers or going through there lockers.

Many though, stopped and looked at me as I walked by, the majority of them quickly looking away nervously or making disgusted faces towards me, as if that was to supposed to somehow send a message to me.

I just gave a small sigh as I kept walking, it seems my little act had already spread quickly throughout the school...But as long as it kept the attention off of Shiho, I didn't really mind. I kept walking, trying to mind my own business when…

"Hey glasses!" I heard someone yell behind me, making the hallway go silent as I looked behind me and saw a guy with brown hair and about my height looking at me with his fists balled as he strolled towards me, the few teachers in the area seemingly vanished, as if to say that they were off the clock and didn't care what was about to happen...Seems like I need to look into them sometime.

"...Yes?" I gave a casual response as he kept walking towards me, a somewhat smug expression on his face.

"I've heard that you're apparently some kind of bad boy huh? Making a scene in front your class and shit...You think you're top dog all of a sudden because you can look all menacing?"

"...Can you get to the point?" I didn't know what this guy was seemingly all pissed off about, or rather why he seemed to be acting all high and mighty…

"What? Did you seriously try to order me around?" He went to grab my collar but I just did a short hop back making him stumble a bit before composing himself as he glared "Bitch…"

"...I have things to attend to...So if you will excuse me…"

"Hold on!" He ran up to me again, as I once again easily avoid his grasp as he seemingly growled at me. "Nobody tries to one up me, especially a punk ass like you…"

"I would imagine with your level of skill, most people don't even have to try...They just one up you by complete accident…"I gave a sarcastic response to him as I turned around again but stopped as I sidestepped a bottle of water he had thrown in my direction. "...Proving my point…"

"You son of a…" I turned myself halfway around as he started to reach inside of his jacket, causing me to reach up and undo my sleeves when…

"Thats enough!" We both stopped as a voice rung out behind the brown haired guy and when we turned to look, we were both suprised to see Miss Kawakami of all people rushing over to us "What is going on over here!? I was on my way out when I heard a bunch of yelling coming from over here!"

The guy scoffed as he let his arms dangle as he looked towards me "...Just a friendly spat...Thats all…"

"Didn't sound very friendly to me...Also coming from you Takanashi, that's a little harder to believe."

"Tch…" The guy, now identified as Takanashi turned away and began walking but turned back once more and locked eyes with me "This ain't over."

Still confused as to why he tried to instigate a fight with me, I just returned the glare before he turned back around and kept walking, as Kawakami made her way over to me.

"Kusuru...This isn't a very good look...You're first day back and not only do you suspiciously find two people 'stuck' and take two hours to help them...But you also get involved with Daisuke Takanashi, one of the most infamous second years?"

"Infamous?"

"...He's been suspended multiple times for bullying and fighting, and if it wasn't for Mr Kamoshida then he wouldn't even still be here...But with Mr Kamoshida obviously gone now, his time is running out...So if he tries to start anything with you, please just walk away...I really don't want to deal with you when it comes to this stuff."

"...Understood…" Interesting...Kamoshida stood up for him? Well...Now I'm really interested in him…

Miss Kawakami looked at her watch and went wide eyed as I heard her mutter that she was late for something before giving a sigh as she gave me one last look "I hope you do…"

Practically rushing past me after saying that, she was like a bat out of hell as she ran past everyone, obviously in a rush for whatever she needed or wanted to be at right now...Well whatever it is, it doesn't concern me…

I looked at my phone to confirm the time myself...Forty after...I'm going have to rush but I should make it right on time…

I looked back at the other students who witnessed the whole thing and many just looked away and went back to whatever they were doing...It seems my infamous image just keeps growing today…

* * *

**March 20, 2017-Tokyo Park(4:00PM)**

As I practically rushed through everyone, even having to take a few back alleys and the such, I eventually arrived at the park right on time, making sure to straighten my hair and make sure I looked presentable.

I walked through the park as the wind gently blew against me, people of all ages could be seen everywhere…

I initially didn't see Ann or Shiho anywhere, but after just a few minutes of walking. "Hey!"

I heard a voice behind me and when I turned, I gave a small smile and a wave as I saw Ann and Shiho walking towards me...Ann was how she was earlier, a bit flushed for whatever reason but a smile plastered onto her face...Shiho on the other hand was looking all over the place, avoiding eye contact with me purposely it seemed…

I began walking over towards them as I placed my hands in my pockets and kept eye contact until we were just a few feet away from each other. "Nice to finally see you out of school Ann."

"H-Hehehe yeah for s-sure!" Ann seemed on edge for some reason, while Shiho still kept looking around everywhere else "H-Hey Shiho!"

Ann practically forced Shiho to stop her gazing around as Shiho looked at her, before she looked down to the ground. I inwardly chuckled as I spoke "I'm glad to see you're doing well Suzui."

She seemed to jump when I spoke as she looked up me and gulped as a slight tint of red was plastered on her face as she nodded "S-Same t-to you...K-Kusuru…"

She definitely seemed nervous, but I could understand why...Last time we spoke, I was a bloody mess after just saving her from impending death so it was understandable as to why she was acting the way she was. I just gave a small nod to her as I looked back at Ann "Well, should we find somewhere to sit?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah! That sounds like a good idea!" I again nodded as the three of us looked around for a few moments before finding a tree secluded from everyone else as we all sat down in a circle.

After sitting down, the girls were still mostly quiet other than a few nervous glances between the two...Again it was somewhat understandable considering the state I was in when all three of us were together but it was a bit awkward at the same time.

Feeling the need to break the silence, I gave a small breath as I spoke "So, where did you guys need to go before coming here?"

"H-Huh?"

"You said you two needed to go somewhere before coming here, where was that...If you don't mind me asking?" Shiho gave Ann a somewhat suspicious looking look, which Ann just returned with a nervous glance before she spoke.

"W-We went to Leblanc! I've heard the coffee there is delicious and was wanting to give it a try! I-I was surprised though when the manager said you lived there though…" Leblanc? Of all places for them to go…

"Ah yeah, I'm sure boss said it in a somewhat disinterested and passing tone...Pay him no mind, that's just how he is sometimes."

"Oh no, he was actually really nice! He even said our coffee was on the house!" After saying that she seemed to get even more red for some reason as she continued on in a faster tone "B-But anyway! Enough about that! Shiho actually has something to give you!"

Shiho gave Ann a look saying 'how could you throw me under the bus' before she looked back down and seemed to fidget a little bit before she glanced up at me...Only to look back down again. "Hehe it's fine, if you want to wait until later to give it to me, that's fine Suzui."

She didn't say anything at first, and I thought that was the end of it before she spoke "N-No...I-It's fine…"

She reached over and grabbed her bag before unzipping the front pocket as she reached inside and pulled out…"A Necklace?"

Indeed, she pulled out a silver necklace with a crane as the symbol "...I-I can't make paper cranes...So...I knew you were in the hospital and I wanted you to get better...S-So I g-got you the only other thing that could convey that…"

She stuttered with her words and was shaking a bit but I just gave a compassionate smile as I held my hand out "It looks amazing, thank you Suzui."

"...Y-You really like it?"

"Hehe, why would I not?"

"B-Because...I-It's just a necklace...Guys usually don't wear them so…" I just gave another laugh as I gently reached over and grabbed it, as she allowed me to graciously take it from her as I put it around my neck and snapped the back of it.

"See? Fits perfectly, I love it...Thank you." I gave another smile and though she was looking down mostly, I swore I saw a smile of my own as she gently nodded and looked away again.

"See Shiho I told you he would like it!" Ann tried to motivate Shiho to stop being so shy but she didn't say anything more as she just nodded, making Ann just sigh before she looked back at me "Shiho's not the only one you got you something by the way."

"Oh?" Ann took a breath and reached inside her own bag and after a bit of rummaging, she pulled out a glasses case and handed it towards me.

"When...That happened...I noticed that your glasses broke...And I know you got them fixed but...I-I just thought it wouldn't hurt to have a spare pair…" I reached over and grabbed them as I opened the case up, revealing an almost identical pair of glasses inside alongside a cleaning rag. "I...Kinda begged the school to tell me exactly what size you wore and everything...I-I hope you like them…"

Ann blushed heavily as she spoke, which in turned almost made me embarrassed, but thankfully I was able to keep it hidden as I nodded "Thank you, really...You didn't have to do that."

I opened a empty pouch on my bag and slipped the case inside of it before I looked back at the two of them, both were now awkwardly looking around, trying to avoid my eye contact.

"I'm sorry I don't have presents of my own to give." They both looked back at me when I spoke a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious? Why would you need to give us presents? You've already done so much to us...From the pep talk you gave me, to doing that act in front of the class for Shiho to...That…" They both looked back down at that statement, making me sigh as I readjusted my sitting position.

"Well...I'm still sorry for not having one for you two...But I will next time I promise." I gave a laugh hoping to lighten the mood but they still kept looking around awkwardly, making me stop my my small laughter as I cleared my throat and tried to move on to another topic "W-Well anyway…"

Problem was...What to talk about…? What could I say that wouldn't be small talk and would also get their minds off of that day…

…

Well…"So Ann...I heard Joker appeared at school!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, Ann looked up at me and after a moment, she gave a big smile and quickly nodded, her eyes looking like she was in a daydream...Even Shiho seemed to have forgotten about what we were previously talking about as she looked up with Intrigue "Yep! Oh you should have seen it! The way he got into the school, and then got on the intercom and...And…"

And from there it Ann relayed the entire story to me of how 'Joker' took down Kamoshida and saved the school from his reign of terror, her eyes getting more and more starry eyed with each passing sentence.

Finally after relaying everything she knew(Along with a few bits of misinformation, such as the fact that 'Joker' swept everyone off their feet) she finished up, her cheeks flushed red as she was much happier than before "It was incredible! I really wish you could have been there to see it all unfold!"

Trust me, I had front row seats…"It sounds like it! I wish I was as awesome as Joker!"

"Well duh! Everyone wishes they were like him!...Oh! Want to see my new Joker merchandise!?" Merchandise…?

"U-Uh sure! I would love to!" A bit worried about what some third party company had created, Ann almost squealed as she dug around in her bag a bit more before pulling out...My mask...Or rather a almost identical copy of it…"A...Mask…?"

"Not just any mask, Joker's mask! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get this! I had to have it custom ordered and everything, and even then I had to find a site that did custom orders! But it was so worth it!"

Ann took the mask(Which had a strap on it, something mine obviously didn't have) as she put it on her face, covering her eyes as she laughed.

"On this fateful night, your heart has been captured by me, Joker! The Phantom Thief of Hearts!...Hehe, how do you like my Joker impression?" Ignoring the cringe that wanted to come burling out because of that ridiculous 'catchphrase' I just gave a small laugh and nodded.

"It's great! You sound like an actual Phantom Thief!"

"Hehe! What do you think Shiho?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh I-It's good Ann...Hehe…" Shiho gave a small laugh and she did indeed seem to be enjoying herself...Which was good, I'm glad that my exploits can bring some joy to them.

"Yay! Glad you think so! Now I just need everything else!"

"Everything...Else?"

"Yep! The Jacket, gloves, pants, shirt...And of course a black wig! Hard to replicate Joker's hair hehe." I'm a bit caught off guard that you can even find that online...To think I made all that myself and now you can get it on TBay…"Hey, why don't we all do Joker impressions! Here we can even wear the mask!"

"...!" I tensed up a little...This doesn't look good…"T-That's fine...I-I don't think I would fit the role all that well…"

"Oh come on Akira!" Ann took the mask off as she laughed and walked over to me, making me backup a little bit "Hehe, it's fine! I'm not going to judge if you have a bad Joker imitation!"

No, but you might if I have a perfect one…"R-Really it's…"

"Got you!" Somehow evading my senses, Ann quickly plopped down and grabbed me with her hand as she used her other hand to put the mask on my face, and if it wasn't for the strap, then this would feel way too natural. "See now was that so bad?"

Ann gave a laugh as her good mood continued while I nervously tried to keep away from eye contact, hoping she didn't pick up on anything.

"What do you think Shiho, think he fits the mask all that well?"

"...!"

"Shiho?" Shiho didn't answer as our eyes met, making her go wide eyed as I mentally cursed myself as I slipped out of the mask and handed it back to Ann.

"I think her stunned silence tells you this really isn't my style haha…"

"Huh? O-Oh I-I guess…" Ann seemed a little disappointed as she got back up and went back to her old spot with her mask, as Shiho kept looking between the mask and me as sweat rolled down the back of my neck...This could be bad…"Well hehe, how about you try it Shiho?"

"H-Huh?" Breaking out of her stunned silence, Shiho looked at Ann before quickly swinging her head "I-It's Fine Ann...I-I don't think it would look good on me…"

"Oh come on, be a better sport than Akira!" Ann gave another laugh as she proceeded to place the mask on Shiho while I used the opportunity to grab my glasses and slip them back on my face, the mask having knocked them off. "See! You look great!"

After finally getting the mask on her, I heard a sigh come out of Shiho as the mask was now indeed on her. Hoping to keep the good mood going and trying to push back from Shiho seeing me in the mask, I joined in with Ann "Yeah, you look really good in it Suzui!"

Shiho looked at me and gave an embarrassed look as she shot her eyes down and just nodded "T-Thanks…"

Ann gave another laugh as she took the mask off of Shiho and placed it back in her bag, her mood was completely on the high rise thanks to the sudden conversation of Joker, which made me both relieved and nervous. "Hehe, by Halloween, I'm going to have the full set, so watch out!"

"Hm? Going to dress up as Joker?"

"Of course! I was going to last year, but I couldn't find a good costume so I just ended up going as the Star Princess...But I've started early this year so I'll have the best Joker outfit!...Well I also plan on going to Joker-Con In August…"

"Joker...Con?" What the hell?

"Yeah, it's a new convention that's being hosted by my modeling agency! Models from across Japan are invited to dress up as Joker and pose for the Fall Magazine. The public is also invited to come and join in as well, since many costume contests will be held along with the model one!" I...What…

Trying to process this sudden wave of information, I simply did a slow nod in response as no words would form in my mouth.

"You and Shiho should come along as well!...Well you two will have to get your own costumes but it would still be fun!" Yeah sure...I'm sure nothing bad would happen if I 'dressed up' and went to the convention…

Trying to still process this information, I just gave a small sigh as I shook my head and spoke "W-Well maybe...Money isn't exactly growing on trees for me…"

"Oh...Thats right...Guess being on probation means it's hard to get a job around here...Well I'm sure your parents can always send you some!" ...My parents huh?

I always knew this would eventually come up...I just didn't know when or with who...I'm not bothered by it, but I just hope it doesn't ruin the mood we've been able to establish. Taking a deep breath I gave a small smile to Ann as I spoke "I...Don't exactly have parents…"

"H-Huh…?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Ann's smile vanished while Shiho looked up with a confused expression as I gave a awkward sideways glance.

"Well...I guess that's not entirely true...You see...My mom passed away when I was young...And even though my dad remarried, I've never really had a mother figure in my life...Hell I've never really even had a father figure since I haven't seen my dad in two years now."

"T-Two years?" I nodded as I pulled one knee up and laid my arm on it as I took my glasses off and held them.

"...We didn't always get along...He was always away on business trips...And when he was home, he spent it out drinking with his friends...It finally came to head two years ago, when after getting in another drunken argument with my step mom...I hit him...Over...And Over and over again, until he was nothing but a bloody mess."

I felt my hand tighten on my glasses as I let out a sigh to avoid letting the anger take over my body, both of the girls giving me looks of worry.

"...After that, he went on another business trip...And that was the last time I saw him...Me and my step-mom...Well...I call her my step mom but she's really more like a big sister...We did all we could to support the family...But I messed that up when I got sent here…"

"A-Akira I…" Ann tried to make out words but couldn't as her expression was one of sorrow and regret…

"K-Kusuru I-I'm so sorry…" Shiho spoke in a quiet voice as she also gave me the same look Ann did "Y-You atleast had friends t-to help...Right?"

...Friends huh…"Yeah I...Had...Friends...But I fucked that up as well…"

I bit down on my lip as I felt more anger start to come through as I shook my head to push it down...Ann scooted a bit closer as she spoke again "H-Had…?"

"...They were some of the best friends in the world...Weather I was practicing Karate with them or trying to find seaweed to cover up one of them when they lost their swim shorts...I remember every detail...Hell...I even found love for a short time."

Ann stopped scooting and gulped "L-Love…?"

"...Nothing special, just a small time teenage crush...Thats all...It was like a flame...It burned bright red...And then it poofed...Vanished…" I gave a small laugh as I tapped my glasses on my leg as I felt Ann scoot even closer and reach her hand out.

"A-Akira I-I'm-"

"But thats in the past now…" Avoiding her hand as I readjusted my sitting, causing it to harmlessly fall to the ground as I placed my glasses back on and gave a smile "Time marches on, nothing to complain about, right?"

"...R-Right…" Ann look a bit dejected but I ignored it as I tried to keep the conversation going.

"How about you Ann? How's your family life?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh…" Ann gave a somewhat forced smile as she spoke "Well...I don't get to see my parents much because they do a lot of traveling, I'm often pulled along for the rid, it's why I've been to so many countries...I was actually originally born and raised in the USA...My dad was American while my mom was japanese so I've spent most of my life living in between the two countries."

"I see, I see...What about you Suzui?" Shiho gave a surprised look before collecting herself as she spoke.

"M-My parents are both doctors who work in Tokyo...T-They're pretty famous in the medical field, often being invited to parties and the such across country, so like Ann I don't see them all that much...I do have a sister as well but she's currently studying in Europe to become a lawyer, but we video chat every so often…"

"A noble cause for sure, I wish her all the luck in getting her degree."

"T-Thanks." Shiho gave a small smile and a nod, which I returned, but soon after the awkward silence came back before Ann spoke up again.

"U-Um...S-Sorry o-our personal lives aren't as...Um...Extravagant as yours...N-Not that a-anybody would want yours...B-But I don't mean it's bad or anything b-but um…" Ann struggled to get across her message, making me just chuckle and wave her off.

"It's fine,I know what you mean...I highly doubt I'll ever meet someone with as interesting and depressing as a backstory as myself...But I will say I find it quite humorous how all of us don't see our parents often."

"H-Huh? Oh yeah...I guess that's kinda true." Ann seemed to think for a moment before a surge of inspiration hit her "Wait a minute...When you said love, you clearly meant it as the past tense, right?"

"Hm…? Yeah why?"

"W-Well y-you see...When we went to Leblanc earlier...Um…" Ann struggled to find the words as she blushed before she took a deep breath "Boss said...That some girl call and said...She was your future wife…"

"...? Future wife?"

"Y-Yeah so I was wondering...Do you have a girlfriend?"

"...No...Not currently…"

"Y-You don't!?" Almost screaming, Ann blurted out the question as her and Shiho, for whatever reason, seemed to extremely interested in my response.

"No...I don't...But it's weird, who could ha-...Oh…" I rubbed my hand across my face as I sighed 'It was most likely her…"

"H-Her…?"

"...A girl in our class named Inori Yamaguchi approached me earlier today and proclaimed her love for me, so to speak...And since then, she's been harassing me non-stop...So that would most likely explain it."

"I-I see...A-And T-This Yamaguchi girl...D-Do you like her?"

"Please...It's hard to like a someone who hinders you more than assists…

"H-Huh? O-Oh of course...Hahaha...ha…" Swearing I heard a sigh of relief in those fake laughs, I brushed it aside as I tried to move onto another topic when…..

"Having fun on your tea party you little bitch?" Hearing a voice full of disdain and rage, the three of us looked behind as I saw the guy from earlier, Daisuke, staring at me, now out of his school uniform and in what appeared to be gym clothes. "Guess fate must really hate you huh?"

"A-Akira, who's that?" I heard Ann whisper to me as I looked back at her and just smiled.

"That is someone with low self confidence." Making sure Daisuke heard me, he gripped the water bottle in his hand and threw it...But not at me, instead it went by my face and struck the tree, causing water to come out hitting all three of us.

"Agh, my hair!"

"Ah…!" Shiho and Ann both screamed out from the cold water as I glared at Daisuke at the water dripped down my hair and onto my uniform as I didn't move.

"Sorry ladies, if it wasn't for your sugar daddy, you two hoes wouldn't have gotten wet...But since your hoes, I bet you already were wet." Laughing at his disgusting joke, I intensified my glare as I pushed myself up as out eyes met, causing Ann to grab onto my jacket.

"Just ignore him Akira, the three of us can go somewhere else…"I looked down at Ann as water ran down her face before looking at Shiho who had pulled a cloth out of her bag to wipe her face off, her makeup starting to come off a little bit.

After seeing both of them I looked back at Ann and just gave a dark smile "It's fine, I'm a 'delinquent'...Remember?"

"...!" Ann didn't say anything as I turned my head back around as I unbuttoned my jacket and let it fall to the ground, my white undershirt now showing proudly as I took small steps towards Daisuke.

"So...I wouldn't have cared if all you did was go after me...I'm used to it...But to not only intentionally go after my friends...But to insult them in such a vile way...That's a good way to get on my bad side."

He just chuckled as he came up towards me as we both stopped just mere feet from each other "So what the fuck are you going to do about it?"

"...How about I sho-"

"Too slow!" Not even allowing me to finish, he suddenly sucker punched my face as hard as he could, a cracking sound being heard as I took a step back making the girls let out small screams "What can't dodge against that?"

Using a mocking tone, he insulted me as I reached up and felt my face, feeling two things...One was glass and as soon as I touched them, my glasses fell off of my face in a broken mess...The second was blood...And that was because I felt it...Barely missing my eye, a piece of glass had jammed into my skin, already causing blood to pour.

I didn't respond as I pulled the glass piece out and threw it to the ground as blood continued to come out, yet I just wiped it away as I looked at him, as he continued to slowly laugh…

...With the girls present, I can't use Arsene's powers...But for trash like him…"I don't need divine intervention to take you out."

"Tough talk for someone's who's going to look like a bitch by the time I'm done with you!" He took a step forward and swung again, but this time I just hopped back as I avoided it before issuing a jab of mine own as I struck him across the face, instanely breaking his nose as he stumbled backwards "Agh! You bitch!"

"Hmph, if your nose breaks that easily...Then It's not going to be that fun taking you down…" Not even letting him respond, I lurched forward again as my fist struck him once more in the face before lifting my leg up to kick him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards as he rolled across the ground. "..."

"A-AKira…" Hearing Ann whisper behind me, I ignored it as I started walking towards him, blood leaking from his nose like a faucet, as he was hunched over on one knee as he death stared me as I walked over, blood still pouring from atop my eye.

"Now...Still want to mess with me?"

"Tch, don't act like I've never been in fights before." Struggling a bit, he pushed himself back up to his feet as he popped his nose, causing the bleeding to temporarily stop, though it was obvious it was still broken "Been a while since I've fought someone who knew what they were doing though."

As if complimenting me, he took a fighting stance once more as I kept staring him down, waiting for his next move...And like his life depended on it, he lunged forward to knee me in the stomach, only to be caught as I grabbed onto his leg and flung him backwards as he landed on his back as I took my foot and pressed it on his thigh as held onto his leg. "One wrong move and this leg breaks…"

Mixing my Joker voice into my real voice like I had done back in the classroom, I had hoped that it would scare him into leaving...But…"Ha! Like you coul-AGH!"

Not allowing him to finish, I twisted his leg halfway, allowing a cracking sound to be heard as he reached up and grabbed his leg, screams of agony and pain hollowing from him, and I hadn't even broken it. "You were saying?"

"Agh! W-Wait! S-Stop! Please! I was only doing what I was told!"...Hm?

"Doing what you were told?"

"Y-Yeah! S-So Please d-don't break it!" His personality doing a complete one-eighty, I looked back at the girls who were still watching with anticipating eyes before I looked back down at Daisuke.

"Who told you to come after me?"

"I-I can't tell y-AGh!" Crunching his leg a bit more, he started tapping as if he was in a wrestling match as he screamed out "B-Break it if you want, i-it's better than what he can do!"

Raising an eyebrow at this, I let go of his leg as it fell to the ground as he reached over to clutch it, only for me to reach down and grab him by the shirt collar as I pulled him up with one hand "You will tell me... _Arsene! BrainJack!"_

Switching over to Arsene, which immediately allowed me to feel the cold water on my pants, I used brainjack as my eyes glowed red...The kick to the stomach had sent us far enough away from me to use something like this.

"Now...Who had you come after me?"

"...It was...Yoshimaru Sakoda…" His eyes became lifeless as he answered my command, his mind completely under Aresene's control.

"Why come after me?"

"...You...Were trying to take his turf...He was afraid...The others would be more scared of you...Than him…" Others?

"Who are the others?"

"The other guys...We go after the first years for their lunch money...Homework...Whatever Yoshimaru wants…" So a bully ring huh? It seems the problems keep adding up for Shujin…

"Where can I find Yoshimaru?"

"Right now...He'll be at the fishing pond with the others...Today they were...Exchanging alcohol…" So underage drinking as well…

"I see...Well listen to me, and listen to me well...You will not mention this encounter at the park to anyone, and you will reimburse every single person you have ever stolen from, abused, or done anything to...You will no longer listen to Yoshimaru and when you have done all of that...You will turn yourself into the police...Understand?"

"Yes...Sir…"

"Good...Now get the hell out of here…" Throwing him onto the ground, I turned around and released brainjack as my eyes returned to their normal color. Daisuke slowly came too, and once he had fully regained himself, he suddenly had a pale look on his face as he hopped up and walked away without saying anything to me.

Making sure he was fully gone, I returned to the girls who had kept their gazes on me the entire time and didn't seem to finally snap out of it until I reached down and grabbed my jacket which prompted Ann to almost scream "A-AKira! Y-Your eye!"

Wondering what she meant until I remembered the blood pouring from the cut, I just waved her off as I wiped it off again and gave a smile "It's fine, just a small cut."

"Small cut whatever! I-I'm going to fix that for you!" She reached inside her bag but I just gave a laugh as I buttoned my jacket back up and grabbed my bag.

"I'm fine really, it's nothing-"

"Kusuru…" Hearing Shiho speak, both of us stopped and turned towards her as she kept her gaze down before getting on her feet as she walked over to me. "Please let me...Bandage that for you...It's...The least I can do…"

"Shiho…" Hearing Ann whisper to herself, I looked at Shiho and immediately knew what she meant as the images of that day rushed back. Giving a defeated sigh, I just gave a small nod as I got down onto one knee as Shiho seemed to smile as she grabbed her own bag and pulled some basic medical equipment from it.

"U-Um...I have to spray the cut first and then apply some ointment before bandaging it...It might burn a little…" Giving a small smile, I nodded indicating for her to continue. "O-Ok...Just tell me if it burns too bad…"

Taking a small cloth, she wiped away the blood still remaining before using taking the bottle as she began spraying the open wound, which made me shiver from the cold, making me almost consider switching back to Jack but deciding against it as they might notice.

After the spray was applied, she began rubbing some kind of ointment which indeed make it burn some as she said, but it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle, and right afterwards she took a bandage and applied it to the cut as she gave a small smile.

"T-There...That should do it…"

"Wow thanks, you're pretty good."

"W-Well...My parents taught me basic medical practice…" Looking away embarrassingly, I looked over at Ann who gave a smile and laugh.

"Well, I can't count how many times Shiho has bandaged me up, but I can say she does it right every time, so I'm not surprised she helped you Akira!" Ann gave another small laugh before her expression turned a little down "Still though...To just randomly come up and attack you like that…"

"...It wasn't random...It was planned...Or rather ordered by his 'superior', so to speak…"

"Superior?"

"...He says he works under someone named Yoshimaru...Apparently quite a few bullies work for him and they basically mug the first years and such...Apparently he felt threatened by me, as if I was going to somehow steal his lackeys…"

"I've heard of him…" I looked over at Shiho as she continued "...Apparently...They use the money they steal to fund a ring full of drugs and alcohol...T-Thanks to my parents, I'm around law enforcement and the such a lot and...I've heard they're also suspected of raping prostitutes...However they're not Yakuza...Apparently they owe money to the Yakuza for accidently getting on their turf, so they've lost some members from their little group because they can't get paid…"

Hm...Prostitutes...Rape...Underage Drinking...And drugs...Not only that, but they apparently are in hot water with the Yakuza...So basically...They're good as dead "I see...Well…"

I pushed myself up as Ann and Shiho eyed me curiously as I slung my bag over my shoulder as I spoke "Then I have even more reason to pay them a little visit…"

"W-What!?" I smirked as I began walking until Shiho hopped up and grabbed my arm "Y-You can't! Y-You'll end up being killed or...Or…"

"Hehe...Come on now...If I can recover that quickly from a fall...Then a few idiots aren't anything…"

"...!"

"You of all people people should know that...Shiho…" I turned and gave a compassionate smile as she let go of me as her face was full on red before I turned towards Ann "I'm sorry this is being cut short but...I have a few things to take care of."

"I-It's fine…" I gave another smile and nodded before I looked away as my smile vanished...I won't be going as Joker, not with Shiho and Ann as witnesses...So unfortunately this won't be added to Joker's legacy...However...These guys still need to be taken down...Hard…

I began my walk as I knew where I was going and what I had to do...It wasn't going to be easy, they're most likely armed and I don't want to exert too much SP...But I will take some bullies down...Because If I don't...The Yakuza will…

"...Hey Ann…"

"Y-Yeah…?"

"D-Do you think Kusuru…"

"...T-Think what…?"

"That Kusuru...Is more amazing than The Star Princess…?"

* * *

**March 20, 2017-Velvet Room(2:23PM)(Morgana's POV)**

As soon as the operation was done and the guy we had found was treated, I had to immediately depart as I had received a message from Lavenza to immediately report to the Velvet room as Master requested my appearance.

Immediately rushing as fast as I could, I found a secluded spot before using my Persona to teleport me to the my Master quarters, and though the trip was always a bit of a headache due to the interdimensional travel, I was able to safely appear in the blue hallway leading up to his room, the only light being the blue candles adjourned on the wall.

After making sure I look presentable, I slowly made my way to the blue door and when I arrived, I slowly knocked, awaiting a response.

Soon the door cracked open as Lavenza stepped out of it "It's good to see you Morgana, Master has been waiting ever so patiently."

"Sorry for being so late...I had to help Akira take care of something."

"Oh he is not mad, I assure you...He knows you are simply carrying out the task that has been assigned to you...However, the importance of this meeting cannot be understated…" Sensing the urgency in her words, I nodded as I quickly followed her inside as the blue light engulfed us before my masters chambers were now seen as we came inside.

As soon as I was in front of my master, I quickly did a bow of respect before raising myself up, Master simply nodding when he saw me "Ah Morgana, it's been quite a while, hehehe…"

"Yes master, it's an honor to see you again."

"Hehehe, It seems that the one with potential is progressing nicely...Already he has gained his second Persona and on his current trajectory, he could possibly gain many more soon...You have done an excellent job Morgana."

"Thank you, Master!" I did a bow once more as Master simply gave another laugh before waving to signify for me to rise.

"Now then...I have called you here today for an important and critical meeting regarding the shadows of this world...It seems a powerful and deadly one has resurfaced."

"Resurfaced?" Master nodded as he leaned up and rested his face on his hands.

"Eighteen years ago, in the human country called England...This shadow escaped to the outside world and for years now has been killing many innocent people in it's conquest to fulfil its hunger...Feeding on the desires of humanity, it will never be full...So it's conquest shall continue until the Human World is no more…"

"...I see…"

"This in itself is quite terrible...But the story is much more sinister than that...Twice has this shadow been engaged by residents of this room, once by the Boy from The Twin Worlds...And the second time by The King...Both times this shadow was defeated...But not killed...Returning with more of a vengencance each time…"

"...So this time, you wish for Akira and I-" Before I could finish, Master raised his hand, indicating for me to quiet down as I just nodded and closed my mouth.

"...Even if you and The Trickster were to get stronger and even realize your full potential...You would only defeat the Shadow like the other two...Not fully killing it, and allowing it to come back even more deadly in the future…"

Master swiped his hand across his desk as several cards appeared, each one representing a different Arcana.

"These cards represent the many residents of this room and the people they held close to them...Only when all of these cards, reaching their fullest potential, join together, can they truly defeat this incredible being…But even still, this being has a trump card of it's own…"

Swiping over the table once more to make the cards vanish, Master laid his head back on his hand as he chuckled once more.

"This trump card is very dangerous…"

"What is their trump card…?"

"Their trump card...Is the Lovers…"

"Lovers…?"

"Perhaps the person best to explain this...Is the one that might have been the closest to defeating this shadow, back when it was in it's infant stages…" On que, from the shadows that were behind master, emerged a tall figure...They were dressed in a black suit, with a red bowtie...They had Black Boots on, and a red trench coat and red hat, along with White gloves with a peculiar marking on them. Their eyes were covered behind a pair of glasses, yet it felt like they were looking straight at me.

"Old man...If you didn't speakin rhymes, then we could have had this introduction over with already." My body tensed up at how he spoke to my master, but Master simply chuckled as he waited for the figure to continue. "Well...A cat huh? Every minute this room continues to impress me with it's sheer foolishness."

Master simply gave another chuckle as he looked at the figure and spoke "Hehehe, this room exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter...Everything is not as it seems."

"Hmph, I could have figured that out already." The tall figure looked at me as it continued "This shadow the old man speaks of is a demon that I had encountered several years ago back in my old home...Initially it was nothing more than an ant that needed to be squished...But as I quickly learned, it was something that I had every intention of murdering in the most inhumane way possible."

The figure gave a low evil laugh before he continued.

"As a servant of my master, I was ordered to kill this repulsive being...But not only did it escape my grasp, but it had the audacity to turn my own servant against me, using her as a pawn in it's petty schemes against humanity…"

The figure was clearly irritated as it shared this information, and Master nodded at this before taking over the talking lead. "Indeed...This shadow has the power of the Lovers Arcana, because it took a powerful being and made it it's own spouse...Of course, this arcana is tainted, breaking it's mind before compelling it to join them."

"Hahaha! For her mind to be broken so easily...She should be ashamed to have actually served my master...I swear, when I find this demon, not only will I kill it...I will make sure the police girl understands what it means to backstab me."

Police girl? Is that the powerful being my Master was talking about? "Of course...However, this will not be easy...And as such, I have called all of the residents here to join in on this battle."

As soon as Master finished speaking, footsteps could be heard from another corner of the room, and soon a woman in blue clothing and short hair appeared "Master...I have brought him…"

"Ah...Good work Elizabeth…" Once Master had finished speaking, a boy in a school uniform and blue hair came out, headphones adjourned around his neck...That's…"Hehehe, sealed away for eternity, only to be called to save humanity once last time...Welcome Boy of The Twin Worlds...Minato Arisato…

"..." Not saying anything, Minato simply gave a head nod as Elizabeth walked up beside him and stood still.

Soon after, more footsteps before a guy in blue clothing appeared from another part of the room.

"My Master! I have finally found her and brought her here."

"Theodore, you have done well…" Soon a girl in a school uniform, with brown hair and red eyes appeared...Although compared to Minato she was much older than she looked...I should know…

Our eyes met as I spoke to her "...It's been a while…"

She simply gave a small smile and nodded before My Master interjected "Hehehe, Like your counterpart, you were forced to be sealed...Although unlike him, you were forced to be sealed in the Shadow World...Either way...Welcome Girl of the Twin Worlds...Minako Arisato!"

Minako simply gave a small bow and smile in response, my eyes still trained on her until another pair of footsteps interrupted as another woman entered. "Master...He is here…"

"Hehehe...Margaret, thank you for interrupting his work to bring him to this important meeting…" Once Master had finished, A man with silver hair and a outfit that was fitted with many different pockets and and other accessories entered.

He looked over at me and smiled "Hello Morgana."

"...Hey…"

"Welcome...One of the most powerful residents we have ever had here...It's nice to see you are doing well, The King...Yu Narukami…"


	10. Police Files #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo...The city that never sleeps...Time continues to march on...A Phantom Thief has begun stealing the hearts of everyone...But Every Ying has a Yang...As the thief moves throughout the shadows, the police traverse throughout the light.

**Unknown Time-Unknown Location(Unknown POV)**

"...This bothers me…" I stopped looking through the report as I looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What does?"

"This...Document number fifty-eight...Why is it so much later...And why does it come right after document number two…?" Hm...I guess he wouldn't know about it…

"...This was the first known sighting of her since the year 2000...So I decided to include it right after the second document…"

"Who's her?"

"Hm? You were around back then, yes? Around for the infamous murders of England...The Twin Blond Murders…?"

"...! You mean...This is…"

"Indeed...One of the two suspects in that case…"

"...I see...Last I heard...She was killed last year...By you of all people…" I didn't respond for a moment as I reached over and grabbed my drink as I took a sip of it before placing it back down.

"...That would be...Mostly correct...I wounded her...But before I could finish her off, her partner or wife or whatever you want to them, saved her...She was ruled dead because the coroner said that based off the camera footage, there was no way she could have survived my bullet...But...I have my doubts…"

"Hmph...You have many doubts it seems…"

"Hehe, well it's served me well so far…"

"Narukami...Before you were promoted, this case...The murders...Was the last major case you worked on...If it's not troubling you, I would like to look over those case files...The ones from 1999...Before we continue with the reports from when you moved to Inaba...Any objections…?"

"...None at all...Director Nakamori…"

_Continued in Bloody Love_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! Ch.2 guaranteed will be out on August 19th so I hope you guys enjoyed this and want to read more~ Please suggest ideas and couples as again, I have some in mind but nothing completely set in stone.


End file.
